3 Time Walk Dance
by AlyssC01
Summary: Set between 'The Sixth...' and 'To Dance.'  Six Skydancers get send back into time... What will the consequences of their actoins be?
1. Default Chapter

**Time walk dance**

_TITLE: Time Walk Dance. _

_AUTHOR: AlyssC01 _

_CATEGORY: Adventure _

_PAIRINGS: Hint of SJ and the usual AB _

_SPOILERS: Yes! And now, thanks to **Firedaughter** I can tell you the eps name is "Time and Again!" Read AN: _

_RATING: PG-Little bit of minor language as usuall. _

_WARNINGS: Beware of false prophets. If it doesn't excist on the internet then it doesn't excist at all! _

_STATUS: Done? (Alyss starts laughing so hard she almost falls off of her chair.) No. Not done. _

_FEEDBACK: Please, but nothing negative if you can't help it. Mama always said, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. _

_DISCLAIMER: "Sniff-sniff" I don't own them, not even on tape. Skydancers are the property of... of... I can't remember but they're not mine. I don't make any money out of this and don't want to. I write for the fun not the profit. All original characters and events are the property of the author and if she finds out that you stole them she'll kick you a...Ask before you want to use them. _

_AN: Well, here we go, another long opening paragraph. :D Okay, this is based on an episode that as I state above I can't really remember. It's the one the group goes back into time and meets Skyla, her husband to be and their father... More I can't really remember so I made up my own story. Please don't flame me! _

_BIG THANKS TO **GEM** (Jewelgurl) for helping me out with the details and just for reading. I would've been sailing completely blind if not for you! Also big thanks for **Firedaughter** who's actually the only one with a true instruction manuel! Thanks luv. More AN at bottom.

* * *

_

'_Time is a circle, it never ends...'_

**Chapter 1: Itching Hands. **

She gave two knocks before storming into Skyla's office.

"Dame Skyla I..." Angelica stopped mid-sentence and sighed. "Damn it, missed her..." She muttered under her breath. "Knew that I'd miss her." She turned around the empty office and wandered over to the desk. She searched for a pen and a clean sheet of paper.  
She froze startled.

Placing down her acquired stationary Angelica hesitated before she picked up the pick glove.

"She must've forgotten it." She murmured to herself and looked around the office again, frowning uneasy. As far as she knew Skyla never took off her glove.

"Dame Skyla!" She called again, lest the woman was still there. When she received no answer Angelica frowned and looked at the glove. She turned it around and studied it for a few moments.

'Oh well.' She decided. 'I'll keep it till she comes back.'

She stuffed the glove into her back jean pocket and quickly scribbled the note for their Headmistress, adding at the bottom that she had found her glove.  
She mounted the note in plain sight and turned to leave, very conscious of the large crystal in her back pocket. She reached the door and hesitated. She glanced around the office and took the glove from her pocket. She stared at the gem, still as fascinated by it as she had been when she was just chosen as a Skydancer.

Her hand itched.

She bit her lip, glanced around again and slowly slipped her hand into its velvet depths. She felt a touch of unease when she saw the crystal turn red.

"I'm not Skyla." She muttered to herself. "It can be expected... No harm done."

'Take off the glove!' Her mind screamed at her but she ignored it for a second longer.

Angelica hesitated and touched the crystal. Images swirled through her head that made her smile. She held up the glove, watching how it caught the light.

"If I was Queen..." She whispered, before she stopped herself. "You're being silly Angelica!"

She laughed at her own foolishness but couldn't take the glove off just yet.

Making double sure that nobody was around to see her little act, she held her hand in front of her.

'I'm not the Queen and I'm not in the Music Room so nothing will happen.' Angelica consoled herself. 'I just want to try it out.'

She took a deep breath.

"By the power with in me, Angelica, as Queen of the wingdom, I summon my Skydancers to defend my kingdom..."  
She giggled, and felt a tug...

The door opened.

Skyla walked in, hurriedly drying her wet hands on her dress – something she didn't often do. But, she was in a hurry.  
She was late as it was.

"Angelica." She said as she opened the door. "I heard..."  
She blinked and looked around - her office was empty...

* * *

_AN: Yes, it's short but don't worry, I have a holiday coming up! _

_To Gem – (smiles brightly) told you I'd write it! :D Glad you enjoyed Feather – you brighten my day every time I read you reviews! _

_To Silverstorm when she reads this – Hey luv! I had started to worry about you, I realize that you don't read as often as the rest but I haven't heard from you in almost a month! Glad to know you're okay. Physically anyway. My pleasure hon, I should think you as well, as the reviews (especially the nice ones!) are sometimes the only things I find that I can look forward to in a day. So, (Alys sweeps of her hat and bows deeply to everybody) thank you very much. If you need anything or just want complain about the world in general, just give me a whistle okay? My inbox is always open. _

_(Flinches for your sake) Oh, ouch. Sore on a camp? Bummer. I remember, when I still had my own horse, I fell off at my first serious show, at the first jump (about 80cm- he had a terrible sense of humor). Needless to say, I never competed again. (Sighs deeply) if the brute I'm riding now were mine I would've flambéed him long ago whilst dancing around naked, howling my joy to the sky... (Smiles slightly and shakes head) No, it's not his fault he was trained wrong. And, I do like him in the hired-rider sort of way. (I've learned not to get too attached.) _

_I'll stop now before TPTB blocks my account. _

_Alyssa. _


	2. Strange Places

**Chapter 2: Strange Places. **

"..."

"What the..."

"Someone's sitting on my foot..."

"Ge' off!"

"Joanie?"

"Get off! Get off!"

"Sorry... Can't. Jade, Camille?"

"Ouch damn it!"

"We're all here I think."

"What the hell's going on!"

Slowly but surely the group of Skydancers detangled themselves from the pathetic heap they had landed. Breeze was the first and quickly pulled Jade and Angelica up. Camille breathed a sigh of relief and shifted away from where she had fallen. She propped herself up and rubbed her ankle.

"Damn it Slam, you landed all over the place!" She cursed. "Joanie?"  
The smallest kid in the group punched Slam in the hip when he didn't get up fast enough.

"I think you broke my bloody back you fat lump!" She snapped and jumped up. "What where you park yourself." She started dusting herself off with vigor. Breeze grinned at her.

"She's fine." He assured a worried looking Slam. "Everybody else okay?"

Camille and Jade nodded.

Camille had stood up and was testing her leg as she looked around the Palace's private garden. "If you had broken my leg I would've sued you." She growled in Slam's direction. The boy held up his hands in defense.

"Chill Camille." He said quickly. "I didn't do it on purpose."  
The dark-skinned girl snorted but refrained from commenting as Breeze gave her a look. The Indian boy turned his attention to the one person who hasn't made a comment yet.

"Angelica, are you okay?"

The bold girl was very pale as she searched around the fountain and the grounds. Breeze joined her and spoke to her softly.

Joanie-Ellen didn't pay them any mind as she looked around.

"Where's Dame Skyla?" She queried out of the blue.

Breeze had taken a hold of Angelica's shoulders and where speaking in a low urgent voice to her. The girl grabbed his arms.

"It was on my hand." She insisted. "Breeze I..."

Breeze shook his head as he let go of her and marched over to the others. Joanie was still looking around the garden, her brow pinched in a frown.

"This garden is different." She muttered at the same time Breeze joined them.

"We have a problem." He stated.

The group's attention shifted to him. Angelica slowly joined them, her head low.

"What's wrong you guys?" Jade asked, none of them had really paid Joanie's statement any mind.

"Angelica has used the glove." Breeze stated. "That's why Skyla's not here."   
There was a few moments of shocked silence when:

"_Angelica!"_

"What were you thinking?"

"Where's the glove now?"

"It wasn't suppose to..."  
Joanie glanced at them and bit her lip. She wasn't going to get involved in this debate – enough was being said already. She wandered away and started looking around on the ground for the stone. When it became obvious that the stone wasn't there she frowned and straightened up. She around once and slowly walked down a path she usually took. She picked a spot she normally sat and stared at the garden. Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped up.

"You guys! We're not in the palace gardens." She exclaimed. "This is not it, we have to leave."

The five Skydancers turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Jade queried. The rest of her fellow students started scouting around for the Skyswirlstone. Joanie started motioning over to some key areas in the garden.

"That tree is smaller and in bloom." She said quickly. "Over the weekend, when Dame Skyla and I were here – it wasn't. Also, there should be a patch of flowers – not rose like shrubs."

Slam moved closer to see what she was fussing about. "What makes you say that?" He queried. "I don't see any difference."  
Joanie shot him a look.

"I've drawn out every inch of this place." She growled. "I know what should be where."  
When Slam and Jade shared a look Joanie knew that they didn't believe her. Her temper stirred and she opened her mouth to fight her case but the rest interrupted her as they joined the three.

"The stone isn't here." Breeze said exasperated. "WE should go to the Tinker, maybe he'll know why it didn't come through with us or give us some sort of explanation as to how this could've happened."   
Camille shifted next to a very miserable looking Angelica.

"For all we know the stone's still there." She added. "Skyla will find it and hopefully come here. I mean, she always knows when things are... Off."  
Joanie couldn't take it any longer.

"You didn't here a word I said!" She exclaimed. "I don't think we're at the palace!"

They stared at her with blank expressions.

"Maybe he'll even know how to like, contact her or something." Angelica added as an afterthought.

"Maybe." Slam agreed.  
Joanie would've lost her temper again if Jade didn't put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The older girl shook her head ever so slightly.

"Let's first see whether he's in you guys." She said. "Then we can plan our further route or action. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, except for Joanie who kept muttering under her breath. She shrugged away from Jade's touch and pushed off from the ground.

"What's up with her?" Slam asked as they followed suite.

Jade shook her head.

"If I have it correct, she was busy with math before being interrupted."

Slam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." He said. "Bummer."

AN: Yes, it does make sense doesn't it (revering to Gem's review). When I had finished the first one you read I didn't really know what was going on but as I've been working with this story for more than a few months now I've taken the time to work out a few things for myself. (I actually made notes). So, either way, tell me when I'm doing something wrong or you don't like what you read. I amazingly, don't have that much to say.


	3. Screwball

_AN: Little warning, this has not been Beta'd thoroughly._

**Chapter 3: Screwball. **

"You're all Screwballs." Joanie muttered as she pushed off from the ground. "It _is_ different." She sniffed sulkily and waited for the others to join her but she didn't talk to them.

As they flew over the town Joanie kept spotting small differences as she called up the map in her mind. She glanced to where the white dais was but a heavy cloudbank was currently covering the top of the hill.

Joanie-Ellen felt a touch of unease and stopped mid air. She looked around her, taking note of the amount of people around, the banners in the streets...

She looked up towards the palace.

"Joanie come on!" Jade called out to her, the group had paused to wait for her.

The small girl glanced at them and shook her head.

"Meet me at the Tinker's." She called out. "I'm going to the palace."

A few puzzled looks were shared but before anyone could comment Jade nodded and waved at her. "We'll wait for you there." She prompted. "Take care."

The girl nodded tensely, giving her a grateful look.

Without looking at the others she turned and flew off to the large palace.

Glancing around nervously Joanie landed on one of Main hall's balconies and looked around her. Some of her unease began to dissipate as she noticed the familiar landmarks and scenery. She wandered inside.

If the palace was still the same...

She blinked startled as two spears crossed in front of her. Joanie looked up and glared at the guards.

"What do you..."

"Please empty all your pockets," the guard interrupted her monotonously, "and declare all goods. If you refuse to do so, you will be searched."

Joanie jerked and turned up the intensity of her glare. "You'll do no such thing." She snapped. "Do you know..." A voice of caution, bearing a suspicious liking to Dame Skyla's warned Joanie about her temper and manners.  
Realizing that she had nothing to loose Joanie grudgingly turned out her pockets and sniffed.

"No goods and nothing in pockets." She muttered stingily. "Geez you guys..."

She cut off what she was going to say when she noticed the large gathering in the hall. Slipping past the guards, she heard - for the first time – that a man was talking.

Joanie moved to the edge of the crowd.

"_It is my honor to welcome you here..."_

She didn't recognize the man's voice. Puzzled, and more than a little alarmed Joanie tried to push through the group for a better view but with no success.

"..._to our guests from far and wide..."_

Joanie jumped up and down a couple of times before she remembered quite suddenly that she had wings. Giggling at her own stupidity Joanie spread her wings and joined the few people that hovered above the mass. She flew to the front until she could see the speaker.

"..._but even in light of this tragedy..."_

It was a middle-aged man.

Joanie frowned as she took in his well-groomed features, aligned by the strange yet characteristic light green wingdom hair. A touch of silver streaked his temples and his voice was rich and strong.

She had never before seen him in her life.

She glanced around to see the reaction of the guards and the people but everybody seemed well at ease, if not a little excited. She began to wonder whether it was one of the council members when she noticed a golden scepter in his hand.

A sky blue stone winked tauntingly at her. Joanie felt as if she had been doused in water and quickly had to catch herself before she plummeted to the ground.

The Skyswirlstone...

With fascinated horror she watched as the man bid the two people on either side of him to stand up. The young man on his left was without a doubt his son. With the same light hand and strong face the resemblance was unmistakable. With her heart drumming louder and louder in her ears Joanie watched the young man bid the person on the older man's right to take his hand.  
The young girl dropped her head shyly as she moved forward.

Joanie's world started to turn.

"..._betrothal to young Lady Skyla Dameer – my beloved goddaughter!"_

A commotion rose up from the crowds and it took a moment or two for Joanie to realize that the commotion was around her. She stared up at the people, her eyes wide with shock and bewilderment. The voices around her seemed to echo as if in a dream.

"What happened?"

"Is she with someone?"

"Are you okay love?"  
Old instincts kicked in as she slapped away the hand that was offered in her direction and scrambled up. Joanie made an attempt to run away but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Let me through, let me through!" The gentle tones said. "Let me see."

The crowds parted to reveal a middle-aged man.

Shock vibrated through her small body as Joanie shrank back under his clear eyes, parted her wings quickly and tried to fly away but someone placed a hand on her shoulder. The gesture was supposed to be reassuring but Joanie, panicked and cornered reacted in the only way she could think of.

Violently.

She grabbed the arm, turned away, kicked out and caught the person on the midriff. She flipped the poor victim over her shoulder and shot off. A dozen people reacted, some moving out of her way, others blocking it. She wasn't even properly off of the ground yet before multiple hands reached up and plucked her out of the air. Joanie yelled out and started thrashing but soon stopped as she realized that there was no getting out of this one.

She fought for calm as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't do anything." She whispered. "Please..."  
Some of the hands left her as the soft voice returned.

"Let her go everybody... There child..."  
With her eyes closed Joanie could hear his voice more prominent above the others.

The Tinker...

She opened her eyes and found that he was now the only one who was touching her lightly on the forehead. When their eyes, images flashed through Joanie's mind as she placed picture over picture in her mind.  
Silver hair turned dark as lines in wrinkles melted into the face she saw before her.  
Joanie cursed a horrible phrase that would've turned gold to stone had she spoken out loud.

"We've gone back." She whispered shocked. "We're..."  
The young Tinker frowned as he ran a light hand through her hair. "What's that's love?"  
Joanie clamped her mouth shut so fast it hurt. The last few moments events replayed through her mind. Embarrassment crept up from her toes.

'Control yourself!' She scolded herself but decided that she might as well play up to the little scene she had made.

Keeping her eyes down Joanie shook her head and refused to look at the man touching her. She could feel his concern as he gently pulled on her arm motioning for her to stand up.

"You feeling alright?" he queried softly as Joanie stood up, still not looking at him.  
Glancing to her quickest exit Joanie nodded, keeping her shoulders in a protective huddle.

The young Tinker smiled at her. "Well, you look fine." He stated and motioned to the people around them to start turning away. "You here with anybody?"  
Joanie shook her head again and glanced at the exit again.  
The man followed her gaze.

"Do you want to go?" His tone suggested that he was either fooled by her height into thinking that she was younger or that he still though her wild and disturbed enough to appreciate that voice.

Irritation threatened the calm Joanie was trying to build around her but she nodded in her same silent manner.

The Tinker studied her carefully before he nodded and motioned with his hand to the window.

"Go home and lie down." He instructed her gently. "You're going to need a lot of strength for tomorrows festival. We don't want this happening again."

A new emotion played across the surface of his message.

Amusement.

Joanie gave him one last look before she fled the scene – glancing back only once to see the young – soon Princess to Be's – blue eyes following her out.  
The look was almost longing.

Joanie twisted her head slightly to the side as she paused to look at the girl but was immediately aware of all the eyes on her.

She sniffed and quickly flew the cope.

The others were not going to believe this one.

_AN: To FireDaughter when she reads this. Alyss smiles slightly and tilts her head in your direction 'Thanx a bunch luv I definitvely do so. Keep telling me what you think. Welcome to the family!'_

_To Everybody. I'm getting jealous, everybody seems to have little sisters 'cept me!! (I was blessed with a little bro and an older (By far) sis. Oh well, still love them very much!) And, for that matter, everybody else seems to have tapes!!! I don't even think they released tapes in my little backwater world. 'sigh' Memo to self... Go to First World Country! _

_Well anyway, as you can see my muse has returned though not in an incredibly good mood so bare with me through this chapter – I'm not pleased with it but it's about as good as it can get at this stage. Thanks for your support, love you all! _

_Alyssa C. _


	4. Empty Home

**Chapter 4: Empty Home. **

The five Skydancers stared at the empty, dilapidated cottage.

Camille shifted uncomfortably and looked around. "We are at the right edge of town right?" She queried worried. "I mean..."  
Angelica shook her head. "We've like, checked out all the other edges of town Camille." She looked up again. "This is so not right."

Slam shared a worried look with Jade.

None of them knew how to explain this. They had come to the Tinker's cottage directly after leaving the palace ground – taking the same route they always took – only to find that they didn't end up where they usually did.

Where they thought the Tinker's house would be they found instead the remnants of what must've been an old, abandoned farm cottage. The city ended about half a mile in the palace's direction.

Puzzled, but not worried because they hadn't really been paying attention to their flying, they backtracked and tried again – flying lower this time so that they could follow the roads instead of their landmarks. Their puzzlement was slowly beginning to change to worry when the edge of town came a lot quicker than they thought. After that they had split up, searching for some explanation as to how they could've completely ended up in the wrong place. Nobody came up with any explanation or discoveries, which led them to return to the abandoned cottage.

Jade hugged herself and glanced at her friends.

"You don't think that Joanie was right about this place being different do you?" She queried hesitantly. "I mean, it's... Not possible."  
Breeze shook his head defeated.

"I think we should've learned by now that anything's possible here." He said forlornly. "It's possible that because Skyla didn't direct us here something could've gone wrong but... How and what?"

"And, more to the point." Slam chipped in. "Where are we? Some things are the same."  
Camille shook her head. "There must be a reasonable..." She got interrupted by a familiar cry.

"YOU GUYS!"

They turned around to see Joanie flying at full speed in their direction. The alarmed tone in her voice immediately put them on edge as they flew up to meet her.

They looked for signs of pursuit or danger but Joanie was alone.  
The girl flew straight to them and grabbed Breeze, who had been the closest to her by the shoulders.

"We went back!" She exclaimed. "There-was-this-man-and-he-was-making-a-speech-and-the-girl-next-to-him-was-young-and-they-took-hands-and-then-the-Tinker-was-in-front-of-me-but-they-didn't-know-who-it-was-as-I-fell-and-there's-going-to-be-a-feast-before-the-marriage-but-she's-not-happy..."

Slam took Joanie by the shoulders to give her a little shake.

"Slow down kiddo!" He interrupted her. "Geez, take a breath what are you saying?"

Joanie opened and closed her mouth before she bit her lip and forced herself to calm down. Breeze gently lowered them to the ground and let go of Joanie, allowing her to sit down and get her breath back.

Jade immediately went to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Joanie?" She queried gently.

The young girl looked up at her, her features pale.

"We went back in time Jade." She said slowly. "That's why things are different." She paused and waited for their response.

They didn't keep her in suspense.

"No."

"That's impossible!"

"Joanie, are you sure?"

"She's like, so pulling our legs."  
Breeze silenced them all. He held his hand out for Joanie and pulled her up.

"What makes you think that?" He asked in a reasonable tone.

The girl licked her dry lips.

"I saw Dame Skyla." She said softly. "Only, she was young – my age, maybe a little older. And I think her husband was there was well but the one who proved it to me was the Tinker. He was there, only he was _a lot_ younger – I almost didn't recognize him but, when he spoke to me I knew! I'm not lying."

The last came out as a desperate plea.

The other Skydancers wisely kept quiet as they looked at each other, processing the news.

"Is there anything else that you saw that made you come to this conclusion?" Breeze asked levelly.

Joanie realized that they needed a little bit more convincing. She bit her tongue and nodded.

"The older man with them had the Skyswirlstone."

A heavy silence reigned as the five stared at her. Joanie started to feel desperate.

"Go see for yourself!" She pleaded. "Please, I'm not lying."  
Jade shook her head. "We're not saying that you are." She said. "It's just a little bit..."

"Far out." Slam finished for her, he glanced at Breeze.

"Coming with me to the palace?"  
The Indian boy nodded.

"Sit tight." He told the group. "We'll come back as soon as we have some answers."

The girls watched them fly off before they glanced at each other.  
Shaking her head, feeling more frustrated than she had ever felt before in her life, Joanie ignored the others as she went to the cottage wall and sat down.

She was going to take great pleasure in four little words when the others returned.

'_I told you so.'_

* * *

_AN: I'm into the swing of things again – though a little disappointed in myself. My holidays have ended and I didn't come even close to where I wanted to be. (But then again, you all know how I am with deadlines.) But, no fret, I'll still try to get one chappie up a week. _

_Oh, to everybody. HELP!! What's Skyler's da's name again? Skylark? Skyhawk? Hawkwing? Sparrow? ;-P No, really, I need some guidance because I can't imagine what it had been and I'm getting pretty close to having to use it._

_To **Firedaughter**, thanks love. Here's a challenge for you up above. As I said somewhere I saw Skydancers close to eight years ago so, needless to say my memories are a bit fuzzy. I'll change the imps name but I'll probably keep the Hurricanes-hurricanes purely because I can't bend my mind into thinking about them otherwise. _

_To **Gem**. I reread the paragraph over the weekend and thought exactly the same thing. (So I took Joanie aside and gave her a smack against the head.) I was in a bit of a funny mood when I wrote it so then I tend to loose control over the characters. They don't listen to me!!! Good luck with the homework! Don't you have a holiday coming up at some point or another? I only have three weeks of classes left before exams! Jipee!!! _

_Either way, take care and keep safe. _

_Alyss. _


	5. Firelight Speculations

**Chapter 5: Firelight speculations.**

The fire, like their mood, wasn't very cheerful.

Joanie kept herself against the furthest wall from the fire, sensing the mood that hung around her comrades. She glanced at her last piece of piecrust and picked at it.

After Breeze and Slam had returned they had confirmed her previous statement to the surprise and shock of the girls. Joanie had refrained from commenting and rather volunteered to go look for something to eat whilst the others fought amongst themselves as to what they were suppose to do now. She had the least scruples when it came to _borrowing_ and soon came back with some fruit and a pie someone had left for her on a windowsill.  
She hadn't missed a lot in her absence, as the only thing everybody could agree on by the time she came back was that they should spend the night in the cottage. Now, a few hours later they had boiled their plans down to one of three options:

Slam and Angelica, working together for seemingly the first time since they met, figured that they just had to go to the palace – explain their case – and ask help from the king.  
Against them were Breeze and Jade who were worried about the consequences of their actions. Joanie, like the rest, didn't really follow their argument.

Realizing that they were arguing about it again Joanie sighed and moved closer so that she could pay more attention.

"But you see, we don't know that." Breeze was saying. "Nobody can say for certain how time flows. Have you ever heard of the Grandfather paradox?"

Slam made a dismissive gesture with his hand, waving an apple core around.

"Everybody knows what that is Breeze." He said angrily. "All that stuff about killing your grandfather and so deleting yourself. It's all just theory. See, how would you exist in the first place if you killed your father huh? It's a stupid argument."  
Jade was frowning at her friend.

"It's not that Slam." She said. "The thing is, what we're trying to say is what would happen if Skyla met us before she actually _met_ us? Do we have the right to change her past? Do we have the right to mess with this girl's future? They're going to want answers if we tell them whom we are. Why Skydancers? Why another world? Skyla explained to us that the Skydancers are only summoned in a time of great need. What if they start asking about that? If they find out that Skyler dies?"  
Angelica shifted. "But that would be a good thing." She said. "I mean, then they can stop Skyclone from trying to take over the throne and she won't be alone anymore. She never would be."

Breeze gave her a look. "In which case, she never summons us and we never get to be Skydancers." He stated blankly.

Slam glared at his dark haired friend. "Don't you think that it would noble sacrifice from our behalf?" He queried acidly. "I mean, I for one would easily give up my wings if it meant that Skyla can have her husband back."

The statement seemed to put Breeze in his place but Jade wasn't put off.

"What about Joanie then?" She queried. "How would her past be effected by this? If Skyla didn't need Skydancers, she probably wouldn't even be in our world and so, she would never find Joanie and help her. Even if she did, she would never bring her to the wingdom to save us so Joanie would still be out on the streets. Or dead from pneumonia."

The youngest girl blinked as everybody turned their attention on her.

"I never thought of that." Slam muttered. "Sorry Jones."  
The girl sniffed and drew back.

"Suddenly I feel very unstable." She muttered and hugged her knees.

Camille stood up and shook her head.

"You guys," she exclaimed, "you're now arguing about hypothetical situations. Who says all these things will happen? Why don't we just wait this out and see whether Skyla can bring us back from her side. She must've noticed by now that we're gone."

The five Skydancers looked at her and shook their heads.

"Then she would've brought us back by now Camille." Angelica said softly. "I think we're on our own with this one."

Joanie took a deep breath trying to push away the feeling that she might disappear in time at any moment. From her point of view they were burrowing themselves deeper and deeper into this hole instead of finding a way to get out of it.

"Look you guys." She addressed them for the first time. "Shouldn't we first think about what we need before we start arguing about how to get it."

They turned to her.

"Well, the Skyswirlstone off course." Angelica said somewhat snappish. "Haven't you been listening?"  
Joanie shook her head. "Not really." She admitted. "Can't we just steal it?"

There was a shocked silence.

"Off course not!" Angelica exclaimed. "We can't..."  
Breeze touched her leg. "I think it would be too risky Joanie." He said levelly. "I mean, it's probably never more than a breath away from the king."  
Joanie bit her lip and started at the three who hadn't commented before she shifted closer to the firelight. Having placed her foot in it she might as well join the conversations.

"I... Don't think it's quite like that." She began carefully. "I don't know whether you saw but, he carries it on a scepter. Now, unlike with Dame Skyla he has to put it down at some point. When he does, we just have to make sure that we're there to grab it. I mean, it only has to be one person. We don't even need to be close to each other."

The others still didn't look convinced. Joanie held her breath and gave them a desperate look.

"For that, we'll have to be able to get into the palace." Slam said suddenly. "I mean, we'll have to shadow that man the whole time. That's going to be difficult. He is the king after all."

They were actually considering it...

Joanie looked at Breeze, who's consensus counted a little bit more than the others.  
He was running his hand through his hair, deep in thought.

"It's still going to be risky." He said. "There's a lot of guards on duty at the moment because of their celebrations. Unless we can go in as Insiders instead of guests we'll never get close enough to the king."

Jade raised and eyebrow and raised her hand. "Well, I can become invisible you know." She said dryly. "This might just..."

"Hold on a second!" Angelica and Camille exclaimed at the same time. "You're actually considering this. For real?" There was a worried edge to Camille's voice.

Slowly, one by one except Angelica nodded their heads.

The blond girl shook her head. "What if Jade or who ever attempts this lunacy gets caught." She pointed out. "It will be our heads on the chopping blocks! You know was well as I the laws of this realm."

Breeze gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Then we spill the beans and beg for mercy." He replied.

Slam nodded. "If we don't get the glove we're royally screwed anyway so..."  
Joanie waved her hands to get attention and shook her head as she leaned forward with a serious expression.

"Look you guys, it's still not going to be easy." She said sternly, having unconsciously taken control for the moment. "Jade still can't just waltz in there unseen, she has to know the king's routine. _When_ he's going to put the glove down. She only has a certain time that she can stay invisible. If she gets caught... We'll still have to get inside to be close to him."  
There was a general murmur. Slam threw some more logs on the fire, and turned to them.

"Okay, let's just get one thing straight here." He said. "Are we going to go through with this then? 'Cause, otherwise we're wasting all this time planning on something that won't realize. Now, I don't know about you guys but I think it's a cool idea."

Breeze sat forward. "Let's vote on it, everybody for this, raise your hands." He was the first to put his hand in the air. Slam quickly followed suite and glanced at Jade who raised her hand soon afterwards. Joanie strangely enough, although having come up with the idea, hesitated. She took a quick breath and looked outside.

"Well, I'm not for this." Angelica stated. "It's madness."

Camille shifted undecided. "I'm not going to vote for this." She said slowly. "But if this is what we decide on then I'll help you go through with it."  
Slam turned to Joanie. "We need one more kid." He said. "You can't back out now."

The petite girl's dark eyes seemed deeper in the firelight.

"I'll help you plan this." She said as she slowly raised her hand. "But, I don't think I should get to close to the palace. I raised big enough a stir today, they might notice me again and get suspicious. I'll stand out."  
The four accepted this.

"Now, where do we go from here?" Slam stated eagerly. "How're we going to get into the palace?"

Jade motioned in her direction. "I already think I have a way." She said and glanced at Angelica. "But I'll need your help Angel... And the rest of you off course but..." She gave her friend a hopeful look, making it very clear that she would like it if she got involved.  
The blond sighed and nodded. "Fine." She said. "I guess that I got us into this mess so I'll have to do all that I can to get us out right?"

The others smiled and patted her on the back.

"Okay! Lets do this everybody!" Slam exclaimed and jumped up with a whoop. "I always wanted to be an outlaw."


	6. Lonely Child

**Chapter 6: Lonely Child. **

Her blond hair shone in the moonlight as she ran through the garden, scooped up something small and threw it into the air.  
King Skyhawk smiled as he watched the small puppy glide down with a constant, excited bark. It's twin jumped up and down from the ground but was unable to get the lift it needed. The young girl laughed as she deposited the other one on the ground.

"Okay Twirl!" She exclaimed as she picked it up. "Patience, you're chance will come... And then to bed, okay?"

The dog barked as it sailed into the air.

"I think things went according to plan."  
The king turned around and smiled at his Royal Scribe, advisor and Best Friend.

"If you count out the fact that my eldest wasn't here... Then yes." King Skyhawk said exasperated. "I guess it did."

His companion joined him by the window of his office.

"You should not let Skyclone upset you." He said gently. "He's just upset because Skyla and Skyler are now getting more attention than he. He'll show up tomorrow for the show."

King Skyhawk shook his head and turned his attention back to the garden.

"He's my son Anwar, how can I not let it upset me?" He sighed. "But, you're right. I shouldn't let it upset me – not now anyway."  
Anwar followed his gaze.

"Has she settled in yet?"  
The king shrugged, his body language conveying a hint of hopelessness.

"With Lady Merde ill, I think she's lonely." He admitted. "This is a very exciting time for everybody, but it can also become very frightening if you're doing it on your own. What's more, we're a household of men. That can't be pleasant."  
King Skyhawk paused and glanced at his friend. "How is Merde?"  
The Royal advisor hesitated for a second. "Hanging in there." He said finally. "I just came from there and... Let's say I'm relieved that she insisted to Skyla not to visit her. It wouldn't have done the child any good."

King Skyhawk shifted worried.

"Any sign as to whether it is contagious or not?" He asked.

There was a dark look in Anwar's eyes.

"Only if we happen to ingest the same substance..."

"So she was poisoned!" 

Both men turned around.

The King was the first to recover.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" He asked dryly. "Honestly son..."  
The young man ignored him.

"Is Skyla in danger?" He insisted. "Does she know?"

His father went over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "No to both of those questions." He said reassuringly. "We are looking into this so please, do not concern yourself."  
The young man frowned intensely. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked seriously.  
Anwar smiled as he realized that the boy sounded just like his father in that instance.

"You can keep an eye on her and keep her company." The scribe said. "And, make sure she doesn't find out. It will upset her."

The King smiled at his friend.

"And enjoy this weekend." He added. "This is your time, don't let other thing preoccupy you."  
The young prince nodded but he didn't seem reassured.

Anwar motioned for Skyler to come to the window. He showed him the youth who was still in the garden.

"Go down and offer to take her to her room." He said. "It gives the two of you some quiet time to talk. You haven't had that all day."

Skyler grew solemner as he always did when they brought up the communication factor between him and Skyla. He knew that they knew that, except for the odd word he and Skyla didn't have a lot to say to each other.

"Yes sir." He said and turned from the window. "Good night Father, Master Anwar."

The two men echoed him and shared a look as he left the room.

"Well, while we're on the subjects of worries..." The king began dryly.

Anwar shook his head with a smile, catching his drift.

"They'll sort it out." He said. "I think it's purely the attraction that they feel that makes them so awkward. You can't deny it's there."

King Skyhawk didn't look convinced. "Well, I'll take your word on that." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think it is time that I turn in as well..."  
Anwar nodded preoccupied as he watched the garden.

"There were more of them." He said distracted.

"More of what?" The king turned puzzled, not following his friend.

Anwar turned to meet his gaze. "The girl who caused such a commotion?" He reminded King Skyhawk. "I saw more of her kind later in the day."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Her kind?"

There was an excited glint in the other man's eyes.

"Did you get a good look at her wings?" He asked. "They were patterned. I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that in our wingdom folk. The two boys who came later had the same."  
The king shifted uneasy.

"I didn't notice." He said. "Do you know who they might be?"

Anwar shook his head.

"I don't even know where they might've come from." He admitted. "But if they are like us I would say that they are of very height status. The boys each had highlights and the girl had two colors..."  
He trailed off and waited for a response from the king.

The man could only shrug. "If its permission to corner them your looking for Anwar," he began, "the fine. You have it, not that it would've stopped you of you hadn't. Just keep an eye on them. It's could be nothing really."  
Anwar smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you, your Highness." He said respectfully. "Good night."  
The king shook his head with a tired, but amused, smile.

"Same to you my friend."

When he left Anwar returned to his own study. He sat down behind his desk and stared into space for a long time. Then, he pulled out a notebook and began to go down the list of names written on it.

_AN: I planned something completely different for this chapter and then... The two men just wouldn't stop talking! So, I figured that it's a good little behind the scenes chapter. (Heck, why not?) _

_To **Firedaughter**: Yes, this is very similar to that episode. It_ is _that episode actually as i said in my disclaimer - I'm just throwing my character in as well and throwing in a few new things. That's why some of the scenes will be familiar and others not. I can't remember a lot about the episode so, what i have i got from Gem below when i was still busy with 'Feather'. Thanks for confirming on Skyhawk - I had just gone ahead blindly. _

_To **Gem**: My holidays have come on gone already! It was but a mere week! A pitiful time for our institutions so called 'holiday' – an insult to the word! :) No, our spring break is only an extended study period. To clear something up, I've been running class since middle July – now had my week holiday – have another three (two now) weeks of classes ahead of me and then three weeks of exams. And then? You ask – well, as off 19 th November: HOLIDAY TILL FEBRUARY! Our equivalent of your Summer vacations._

_Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait... --Looks around and realized that everybody is watching, sinks back embarrass—he,he well, on with the show. _

_Eitherway, to everybody, keep well, keep safe, keep busy with good things and just smile because life is far to short not to. _

_Love you all!!  
Alys. _


	7. Performers

_AN: Alive! I am alive! Hello everybody! Quick note, there is a long descriptive paragraph from just bellow the first two paragraphs. You can skip it if you want to, I couldn't stop it! If you get tired, just move to the phrase **'The silence in the hall was deafening...' **More AN at the bottom. Oh, yes. This has not been Beta'd! _

**Chapter 7: Performers. **

Fire eaters and jugglers, musicians, dancers and animal handlers managing strange beasts unlike any she had every seen. Pulling her borrowed cloak tightly around her Joanie-Ellen could only stare in fascination at the menagerie of performers around her. She had never seen anything quite like this, here and back at home.

They were in a large, outside amphitheatre like hall. It was an open terrace, with its roof supported on thick marble columns. There were raised seats stretching almost to the roof. Presently, those seats were packed.  
Joanie was standing amongst the people who had already overflowed to the front and out onto the stage. A line of flags separated them from the performers. Joanie had managed to push herself to the front so that she could see the open stage. Before her, on the other side of the stage was a slightly raised platform where the Royal family sat. Unlike the previous day there were five people present. The Tinker and Skyla who sat on the King's right and then the two young men on his right. Joanie frowned as she studied the newcomer. There was no other way to describe him except to say that he was overweight. With his back turned towards his brother, the other prince looked positively sulky as he regarded the performer with bored disgust. Skyler tried to talk to him and seemingly cheer him up but the big man was having none of it. Joanie's frowned deepened as she tried to place him – then quite suddenly went cold all over as she realized that this must be Skyclone. She shuddered, suppressing the sudden urge to go towards the platform and confess everything – just so that he could be stopped.

Turning away she focused her attention on the open stage – two drums had started up. Joanie grinned and inched a little closer for a better view.

She, Slam and Breeze had spent most of the night looking, scrounging and eventually borrowing some materials to make the instruments. Breeze had done most of the directing, telling them how to span the canvas, adjust the hollow drums and eventually make sure that it emitted the right sound – or at least – a useable sound. Joanie hoped that they would hold for the whole sequence. The one she and Slam had worked on looked rather flimsy.

The hall had grown quiet as every body searched for the source of the sound. They weren't on the program and it had taken a lot of organizing, charisma and down right begging for them to get this spot. Breeze and Slam had positioned themselves on either end of the performing stage. They sat crossed legged with the drums in front of them, their attention focused on keeping the fast rhythm they set. When they sensed that they had enough attention the rhythm changed ever so slightly.

A space appeared in the crowd as Camille started her routine – seemingly entranced by the rhythm, she danced towards the stage, leaped in and started a sensuous, Gypsy like dance. She danced the full length of the performance area, her whole body moving in rhythm with the drums. She danced to the Royal's platform, paused a moment without breaking her rhythm to ask for silent permission before she approached them. She smiled at young Skyla as she took the shawl from her shoulders, winked at her and danced back to the area. Joanie saw a deeper look of concentrations cross her features as her movements became more precise and intricate. She took a quick breath, closed her eyes and started whirling the shawl in one spot. The crowd gasped, then cheered as a thin tendril of mist started spinning before her feet. When a sufficient amount was formed Camille resumed dancing around it. The clouds began to swirl around faster on her command and then suddenly, Jade was just there. The people cheered as the two girls started their combined routine. The Royal family cheered as well, Joanie noticed that the Tinker in particular was studying the two girls very closely. Jade and Camille carried on for a specific determined time, then slowly danced down the line of watchers to enter the final part of their performance.

They seemingly picked Angelica at random, pulled her into the arena and started dancing around her, seemingly placing a spell on her to make her join them. At the end of the routine she was the most prominent, flanked on either side by Jade and Camille. Slam and Breeze's rhythm reached its climax as they danced forward towards the Royals and sank down into a deep curtsey as the drum beat cut off mid stride.

The silence in the hall was deafening.

Joanie watched how out of breath Breeze and Slam were, none the less their eyes were bright with performer's excitement.

The first round of applause seemed hesitant, but then as the spell of the drums broke the audience became alive as they cheered and whistled.  
Relief flowed Joanie as she whistled as well, thinking with a touch of homesickness that their Skyla would've been proud. The girls had slammed the routine together in less than five hours and performed it with just a little more than two hours of sleep behind them – they had been practicing long after she and the boys retired.

The King stood up, first clapping his hands along with his people, then bidding the hall to silence as he went forward to the three dancers. When they dropped their heads in respect King Skyhawk laughed and briefly lay a hand on each.

"My dear Ladies, please stand up." He said in a warm tone and motioned to Slam and Breeze as well. "Gentleman, please come closer, your performance deserves credit as well."

The boys shared a look, bowed and joined the girls who had risen at the king's bidding. There was a general commotion in the hall as the people regarded their strange appearance. The king studied them with a smile but they could all feel the more intense look he was giving them.

"To what, my friends, do we owe this surprise, yet delightful performance?" He queried.  
Looks were shared among the group. Breeze bowed at the king again before he stepped forward.

"Our Greetings you Highness." He said in a respectful tone. "I am called Behr and these are my comrades, Gerhard, Simone, Amero and Natali." He pointed in order at Slam, Camille, Angelica and Jade. "We have heard of your son's engagement and traveled far to offer you our services – as a gift. We are traveling performers with many other skills that can be used."  
The king exchanged a look with the Tinker on his left.

"Is that so?" He said amused. "We can see that you are not from around here. Please, where do you come from?"

The five Skydancers gave a small start – they had not expected to answer that question.

"From the Realm beyond that which you know Sire." Slam's answer was the quickest.

The Tinker raised and eyebrow. "Beyond the Flightless Realm?" He queried surprised. The Red Headed boy didn't even hesitate.

"That is correct Master, your Highness." He bowed again just for good measure.

The Tinker raised an eyebrow and glanced at the king.  
"Then you have come far." He said mildly.

The younger Prince shifted.

"Where have you learned such entertaining tricks?" Skyler asked. "And, how is it done? There are no mirrors or mechanisms fitted to this area that allows such illusions."  
Again the group looked at each other.

"Forgive us," Slam said, "but Magicians never reveal their secrets."

"Magicians?! Ridicules!"

Everybody blinked startled at the interruption.

For the first time the young man next to Skyler showed interest in them.  
"You can not be Magicians and this is not Magic."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"Skyclone please..." King Skyhawk said in a warning tone.

At the name the five Skydancers blinked and gave the prince a blank look. He had sat up slightly, on the point of standing up.

"But they are lying to us Father." He said. "How do we know what they are really offering? Why are they really here? They are different..."

"Brother please..."

Skyler had turned to rest a hand on Skyclone's shoulder but the man shook it off. "I think they should explain themselves, barging in here..."

"Skyclone..."  
The man cut off what he was saying as his father stood up.

"Enough."  
Skyclone's mouth tightened but he lowered his head cautiously.

The king sat back, but the Skydancers didn't miss the look of regret in his eyes.

Breeze shifted his weight awkwardly as the rest of them held their breaths.

"We can assure you Sires, we mean no harm." His tone was respectful and cautious. "Admittedly, what we use is... A form of Power, but we will not, cannot use it to harm this wingdom and its Royal family. We assure you that."

King Skyhawk smiled tiredly at the party. "I never doubted that." He said. "Please, accept my apology, on my son's behalf."

The group nodded relieved.

"No need for that your Highness." Angelica added. "We understand."

The king chuckled dryly. "I... doubt that. Please, allow me to extend an invitation to dine with us tonight. You can then tell me of your Realm, we are all curious."  
The group nodded again and expressed their thanks.

As the king was about to dismiss them the Tinker rested a hand on his shoulder and whispered something.  
King Skyhawk's eyes glinted.

"Master Anwar reminded me," he added, "that you have another in your party – please extend my invitation to her as well. Is she here?"  
The Skydancers stared at him shocked.

"Ah yes." Breeze managed and turned around. Without saying her name he beckoned Joanie forward. The petite girl stood frozen to the spot, her face pale. Angelica turned around as well, briefly touching Breeze's shoulder.

"Sister, come here." She called gently.

Joanie blinked out of her stupor, hesitated then allowed her cloak to slip off from her shoulders as she moved forward stiffly. The silver slashes in her wings caught the sunlight and winked at the crowd. She stopped with the others and bowed, with out looking at the King or Anwar. She didn't wait for their permission to straighten up and for the sake of the façade stepped closer to Angelica. The older blond girl rested her hands on Joanie's shoulders – hoping that the gesture looked sisterly. Of the two, they were the only ones who could pull of this act as they were the only two who looked a little like each other with their blond hair.

King Skyhawk smiled at the youngest girl.

"I hope it wasn't my speech which upset you yesterday." He said. "How are you today?"

Joanie licked her dry lips as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Fine." She mumbled, almost in audibly. Angelica's pressure on her shoulder increased ever so slightly. "Your Highness..." The small girl added as an after thought.

"I have to apologize." Angelica added quickly to make up for her lack of curtsey. "She's not fond of people, she's not being disrespectful – this is just her way."

Joanie promptly stepped on her foot.

King Skyhawk laughed. "We seem to apologize a lot today don't we?" He said. "I had just been worried up to now that it had been my speech – for then I need to go rewrite a few – and had worried about her well being."

The students laughed, but Joanie – although smiling tentatively – didn't feel that comfortable. She was distinctly aware of the Tinker or rather Master Anwar's eyes on her. She was the only one who hadn't covered her feather with a sash or belt. She sniffed and glanced at the young, betrothed Skyla. The girl was staring at her.

When their eyes met she smiled tentatively/

Joanie sighed softly and returned it.

"Well, we'll see you tonight then." The King was saying. "Thank you for your performance – it was truly entertaining."

The Dancing group – along with Joanie – bowed at the Royal family and went back to the crowds who gave them a thorough applause. Hidden looks of triumph were passed around as they went to the refreshment table.

"This is a stroke of luck!" Slam exclaimed. "It might just work."  
Joanie felt and itch between her shoulder blades and glanced back.

An awkward chill passed through her as she realized that two people were still staring at them. Master Anwar's eyes were characteristically alert as ever as he watched them leave but there was a distinct unpleasant light in Skyclones.

He did not seem as impressed with these new performers as the rest of his family.

_AN: Okay, first things first. You'll start to see a distinct change from the episode round about here – not withstanding the fact that I have Joanie to weave it, I also can't really remember what happened further. There will be parallels, don't expect something completely unique. Small thing I changed, which has been pointed out to me, is that Skyla (who had been excited in the episode) is a bit more reserved in her attitude towards Skyler in this fic. I'm doing it purely because I thrive in causing emotional friction. She and Skyler do have chemistry but that's what's making her more awkward. (I'm going on the presumption that this is an arranged marriage – details to this will most probably come out in the next paragraph.) _

_Now, just a small personal note – I just want to say that I think you all have the coolest bunch of pseudonyms that I have ever come across!! Just wanted to share. _

_To **Silverstorm** – Alys grins and rushes over to give the cloud a hug. 'Glad to hear from you, hope things are going better!' _

_To **Firedaugther** - :) _

_Take care everybody!! _

_Alys. _


	8. Magicians

**Chapter 8: Magicians**

When all the commotion inside became too much for her, Joanie took herself something to drink and fled to the roof of the hall. She always found it funny that, despite her previous dislike of heights, she always felt the most comfortable when she was as high as she could be here. She had departed from the same room that she had done yesterday. After all the entertainers had finished they were informed that there were more refreshments and a feast set out for the people. This was a bit of a foreign concept to the youngest Skydancer as she couldn't see the call behind spending so funds but Camille – who had a natural knack for politics – said it was all about presentation and appearance.   
Joanie still didn't get it.

The others were still inside, giving small private performances to those who requested it. The petite girl sighed and played with the glass. She had a distinct sense of foreboding, which was slowly developing into an acute case of doom.

She missed Dame Skyla...

"Hi!"

Joanie blinked as her head snapped in the voice's direction – it couldn't be...

"Ma'am?" She paused as her heart sank. It was but...

The girl gave her a hesitant smile. "Can I... Sit here with you?"

Joanie was careful not to show any emotion as she nodded and shifted into a bit more comfortable position. "Sure, your Highness." She said and put the glass a safe distance from her.

The young Skyla smiled slightly as she sat down. "Not yet please." She said, "Just call me Skyla... What's your name?"

Joanie raised an eyebrow and sniffed.

"Cara." She said simply and glanced at her hands. "I'm Amero's sister."

The Queen-to-be nodded.

"I noticed." She said. "Why don't you perform with them? It seems to be a family thing."  
Joanie shook her head quickly.

"Not... Really." She said hesitantly. "I'm not that good and I don't have any skills like they do."

The inquisitive youth raised an excited eyebrow. "You mean Magic?" She queried.

Joanie didn't nod or shake her head. "Maybe." She muttered. "You shouldn't ask me, I'm just along for the ride."

Skyla glanced at her with a touch of admiration. "It's a long way from home." She pointed out.

Joanie chuckled. "You have no idea."  
The two girls grew silent as an awkward pause settled around them. At some point Skyla shifted uncomfortably and started to stand up.

"Well, I'll ah... Be going." She said quickly. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I just thought I'd talk to you because... You seemed close to my age and a bit lonely among the older kids and..." She paused as Joanie turned to look at her – startled by her dark – unwingdom like eyes.

"I don't mind you sitting here." Joanie said slowly. "I'm just... Not very good with small talk. So, you can stay. If you want to. It's very busy in there."  
The young Lady smiled. "Thank you." She said sincerely. "I get tired of the commotion and..." She grinned at Joanie. "You have beautiful wings."

The smaller girl raised an eyebrow. "Body paint." She replied. "Tattoos in the boys case – nothing special."

Skyla was still studying them. "It's still beautiful." She said and hesitated. "What's..."

She cut off what she was going to ask as a large shadow fell over them. Joanie frowned and looked up at the large shape circling above them. With the glare of the sun she couldn't make out exactly what it was. Her heart began to beat faster as she took the stunned Skyla's hand.

"I think we should..."

The thing let out a beastly cry and swooped towards them.

Both girls screamed but Joanie jumped up as well and pulled the other girl with her. "Go! Go! Go!" She shouted above the noice. "RUN!" She pushed the girl ahead of her as they unsteadily picked their way across the roof. The next cry was just behind them. Joanie glanced back just in time to see a flash of serpent like eyes and claws. She threw herself against Skyla – sending them both crashing to the ground – and tried to shield her as best she could. The thing rushed over them, the cross wind nearly blowing them off of the roof. Joanie glanced up to see the thing turn around – showing itself clearly to her for the first time.

Admiration and horror simultaneously flared through her as she watched the beast with it's long, serpent head, its wide leathery wings spread, strong back legs and tail.

"It's a dragon." She whispered excited then cursed. "It's a Dragon! Come on!"

She pulled the terrified Skyla up and pushed her ahead of her again. Joanie looked around to get her bearings and pushed Skyla in a direction.

"Jump off there!" She shouted. "There's a window on the other side."  
The girl changed her course without protest. They were almost at the edge when the beast came round again. Joanie made a split second decision. Instead of throwing Skyla down on the floor again she shoved her hard, sending them both falling forward. Skyla fell over the edge and Joanie knew that her instincts would take over even before she realized that she was falling. The petite girl herself missed the edge by quite a bit as only her two forearms hung over the end. She bit her lip and prepared herself to be gnawed when two hands enclosed around her wrists and pulled her forward Joanie got only a glimpse of the ground before arms encircled around her waist and pulled her back. She and her savior fell back into the building in a tangled mass of wings and limbs. They stayed very still as their ragged breathing echoed through the hall. Joanie closed her eyes and swallowed down a wave of nausea. She had no idea how the others could always face dangerous situations and still smile afterwards.

"Are you okay?" Skyla asked in a shaky, timid voice as she pulled Joanie up and clung to her. Joanie swallowed again as she untangled herself from the uncomfortable grip. She was beginning to pull herself together.

"Yeah..." She managed, berating herself for having such a shaky voice. "Thank you."

Skyla shook her head and squeezed Joanie's arms. "You helped me."

The girl could feel her shaky grip and sighed softly. Making a soothing sound Joanie leaned over to give Skyla a proper hug. She looked out of the window, wondering where the dragon was and how much damage...  
Her heart leaped as she jumped up.

"We have to..."

"Skyla!"

The two looked around surprised as a young man rushed towards them.

"Are you okay? What are you doing here?!"

Joanie quickly stepped away from Skyla. The girl herself quickly scrambled up.

"Skyler!" There was evident relief in her voice, but Joanie also noticed the small shift in accent and posture as she stopped being the young, scared girl and became a Lady of the court.

"Skyler, something terrible is outside."

The two stopped just short of each other. The young prince rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know!" His voice was pitched a tone or two higher then usual. "There is pandemonium in the hall – Father is furious but he can't well do anything about it. He is Maghestari and we did invite them."

Skyla blinked. "Maghe – you don't mean. I have been told that they weren't coming..."  
Skyler shook his head as he linked arms with her and started to walk forward.

"They make their own rules." He said darkly. "Where were you?"

Skyla gave a start and stopped. "We..." She stepped away from Skyler and motioned to Joanie. "I found her on the roof." She admitted. "We thought that it was attacking us. She protected me when she thought that I was in danger." When the girl didn't join her she went back and put an arm around her shoulders.

Skyler frowned slightly when he looked at the petite girl but nodded in her direction. "My thanks." He said sincerely. "Now come, both of you."

Joanie found herself unwillingly marched through the private Royal compartments.

They weren't that far from the main hall.  
When they rejoined the rest Joanie immediately sensed the change in the air. Apprehension hung thick in the room as the crowd separated into two columns, making a clear path between them. For where she stood, now behind Skyla Joanie could see a man was walking down the aisle, his dark blue robes swirling around him like the mists from Camille's dance. There was a rhythmic tap from his dark staff that echoed through the now silent hall, the dark green crystal on its end catching the light in all the wrong angles. Short-cropped hair hung just short of his eyes and the touch of gray at his temples seemed even more prominent against his otherwise pitch-black hair. It took Joanie a second or two to realize that he didn't have any wings.

Cold shivers traveled down her spine. She had never seen anyone walk with so much Power.

She looked to see whether the others were around but she couldn't spot them.

The man walked right up to the king, spread his staff wide as he opened his one arm and inclined his head. The gesture seemed more kingly than humble.

King Skyhawk nodded at the man and then to Joanie's surprise, bowed as well, seemingly with even more respect than the man had shown.

"My Lor-Master Robain, allow me to extend my greetings and that of my House." He said. "We are honored, if a bit surprised by your presence."

The man's face was impassive and almost cold as he acknowledged the greeting. He inclined his head ever so slightly as his eyes passed over the rest of the group.

"It is my honor." His accent was rich and deep. "It is a pleasure to be invited to your lands and home. My apologies for my daughter. She could not make it."

The king nodded thoughtfully.

"We were led to understand that you weren't coming so, please forgive our lack of curtsy..."

"Matter and circumstances change."  
King Skyhawk showed no reaction to be interrupted and if anything smiled.

"Then, let me allow you to come to our private setting and freshen up." He said and made to leave. "You must be tired from your journey."  
The man shook his head with a touch of regret.

"I would decline that offer for now Sire." He said. "Odon has not been in these parts in a long time and I would, for the sake of your people keep an eye on him. He is getting on in year."

Joanie briefly turned her attention to the outer balcony. The dragon-like beast was perched on its edge, unblinkingly staring at his Master. He didn't seem the least but phased by all the people staring at him.  
She shivered uneasily and turned her attention back to the two men. King Skyhawk had motioned for a guard to come closer and told him to go get another chair.

Lor Robain watched the guard go, his eyes as unblinking as his beasts.

"I also need to apologize," He said out of the blue. "The two young ladies on the roof, we scared them when we came in. I hope they weren't hurt."  
He nodded his head in Skyla's direction.  
The king raised an eyebrow and glanced back. "They?" He murmured then noticed Joanie who was trying very hard to look inconspicuous. When he fixed her with a regal stare she stopped her fidgeting and gave him an embarrass smile.

There was a touch of amusement in the King's eyes as he turned back to his guest.

"I think that it is _they_ who should apologize." He said out of the blue. "They were after all where I had warned them not to be. And, _they_ had duties here. Girls!"

In her old life, Joanie would've cut her losses and bolted at a tone like that. Now sadly, life wasn't that simple.  
The two gazed at each other uneasily. Skyla took Joanie's hand and pulled her forward. "Come _Cara_..."

The smaller of the two dropped her head and went with her to the king. Then man rested a hand on each's shoulder. "Apologize."

Skyla dropped her head and bobbed a curtsey, with Joanie following her lead, albeight not as gracefully. "Our apologies." They said in unison.

The man inclined his head slightly and gave them a curious look. Joanie glanced up and gave an uncontrolled start. The man's eyes weren't dark brown as she had thought originally but a dark maroon red. She felt the king squeeze her shoulder and took strange comfort from the gesture.

"With that out of the way." He said in a conversational tone and let go of Joanie's shoulder for a second so that he could place both hands on Skyla. "Let me introduce you to my future daughter in law, Lady Skyla Zavere (See AN) daughter of Lor Baeleur Zavere and Lady Aurian Du'mond." Skyla stepped away from the king to give a more courteous curtsey. When the man smiled at her the air around Joanie turned to jelly. In seemingly slow motioned the man placed the end of his staff next to Skyla as he leaned over to take her hand and bend to kiss it.

Unnamed panic flared up in Joanie as she opened her mouth to raise the alarm as the crystal flared...

"Father."  
The spell broke as Skyclone joined the king's side. "My apologies for interfering..." he nodded in the wingless man's direction, "may I suggest that we give Lor Robain a tour of the palace. There has been a lot of sections added since last he was here. I'd be more than willing to volunteer."  
The two older men gave the young man a blank look.

Skyhawk looked ready to protest but Lor Robain let go of Skyla's hand and nodded.

"I would enjoy that."   
The king gave the man a mild surprised look before he nodded slowly.

"Off course, if you are rested and up to it. You can make the arrangements with my son." The boy nodded at his father and went back to his chair. The one that had been brought for Lor Robain stood forgotten.

Joanie felt as if she had missed something and turned back to give Skyclone a hard look.

"And who is this young lady?"

Joanie turned back to the strange man and noticed that he was studying her very closely. She shifted and unconsciously held her breath, wondering how the king would react to this. He didn't even know her name.

"This is Lady Cara, Skyla's lady in waiting." The king's hand returned to her shoulder. Joanie was stumped.

Lor Robain nodded thoughtfully as he smiled at her and reached out to touch her chin. Joanie tired to move away but he took a hold of her and raised her head slightly. She felt as if he was picking her apart with his eyes. She tried to step back but Skyhawk squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and gave the man a meaningful look. Lor Robain's mouth twitched into a smile as he ruffled Joanie's short hair. The girl went cold all over.

"Interesting." He murmured and glanced at Skyla. "Very interesting."  
He stepped back.

"I can sense that there will come great things from this union." He said and nodded deeply as Skyler stepped closer to Skyla. "My blessings and approval, you Highness. If you'll permit me, I'm going to leave you briefly to find a suitable place for Odon – after which I will take the young prince up on his offer. Sires, Ladies." He bowed briefly and left without another word.

Joanie, still very aware of the King's hand on her shoulder, looked around uneasily still searching for her vanished friends. In the back of the crowd she saw a dark arm waving at her. She bit her lip and squirmed away from the king. She thought of just running away again but realized that it wouldn't be that easy this time. She bowed at the Royal family.

"I have to go." She said softly. "I'm sorry for bothering you."  
Glancing at the king for permission Skyla smiled and took Joanie's hand. "Thanks for your help." She said and squeezed her hand. "You will join us tonight?"  
King Skyhawk nodded before Joanie could reply. "I must insist." He intoned. "I would like to discuss something with you young Cara."  
Joanie's heart sank to her stomach. "Yes your Higness." She muttered. "I... My sister's calling." She nodded one last time for good measure and quickly made her way to the closest door. She was just in time to see Lor Robain fly off with his dragon but didn't get time to admire the sight as someone grabbed her by the arm and gave her a good shake.

"What part of being inconspicuous don't you understand?" Angelica hissed as she pulled her into the air and away from the hall. "What were you doing with the Royal family – are you mad?! Do you want to be discovered?"  
Joanie mouthed protest and pulled out of her grip.

"Hey it's not my fault!" She snapped. "I didn't ask the young Princess to join me on the roof! I didn't invite that – that thing and that bloody man here! I didn't do it! What the bloody hell are they anyway?!" She could still feel his touch on her chin.

Angelica blinked surprised at the onslaught. She baked off and gave her an apologetic look. "We were just worried." She admitted. Jade joined them along with Slam and Camille.

"Jones, how did you manage that?" Slam queried.

The girl started blushing but took a breath and shook her head. "It's a long story." She muttered. "Where were you guys? I looked for you but..."  
Breeze was the last one to join the group. "We shouldn't be discussing this in the open." He said sternly. "Let's go back to the farm. We have to prepare our story for tonight. If that Lor Robain's going to be there we're in trouble."

Joanie frowned and gave the group a puzzled look. Obviously they knew something that she didn't.

"What do you mean?" She asked as they flew off.  
Breeze gave her a sideways look.

"He's a real Magician."

_AN: Okay, first things first. About the AN reference, this is to **Gem** and **Sil** who has read 'To Dance' Yes, I changed it. This sounded better. Ah, another thing to those who haven't read To Dance yet, once again just a reminder not to. It's very out of date. I will change it's summary and to UPDATED and site for those who have read it which chapters I updated. _

_This is going to be my last chapter for a time undetermined. I'm firstly going to be out of town for a while as I'm helping a friend managing a stable (!!!) for the time the owners are away. I'm also starting with my exams next week and I really have to kick as if I want to stay in my Faculty so – don't expect too much. You can come and check – I might be able to do something between breaks but, not at the world's biggest speed. I'm working on a challenge that I would like you guys to partake in if your willing. Keep an eye open – I'll put it in as a separate AN.  
To everybody who is busy with homework, hardwork and yardwork – good luck my friends! I mention you to my angels every now and again._

_Take care,_

_Alys._


	9. LorMaster Robain Damodred

**Chapter 9: Lor-Master Robain Damodred.**

"He's a real Magician." Breeze repeated his previous statement when they were back on the farm, sitting on the wild, overgrown lawn. "His full name and title is Lor-Master Robain Damodred – High watcher of the Aire-akito'mer."

Joanie raised an eyebrow. She was picking apart a piece of grass. "Aire-akito'mer?" She queried skeptically. "Dang, that's a mouthful."  
A few smiles were shared around.

"Yes, it is." Breeze said. "Unfortunately it is a mouthful that I couldn't find an explanation to. Everybody kept telling me that, if I didn't know then it's better if I just left it there. How about you guys?"  
Camille shook her head. "I heard someone call him High watcher of the Fallen but I don't think it's the same thing."

Jade shook her head. "I don't think it is." She said. "What I heard was that he was or is the last of his kind in this realm. He and a woman called A'lor-Mistress Oriana Damodred. His wife or..."

"Daughter." Angelica confirmed. "I heard that they weren't suppose to like, come to these festivities – they had actually turned it down but then as we saw, he just like pitched today. Not very good manners in my opinion."

Breeze shared one of his unconscious smiles with Angelica as he nodded. "I heard all of that as well." He said. "The people are, none the less, cautious to talk about him. When they speak – it's with awe and fear."

Joanie rubbed her chin unconsciously.

"Well, he's pretty scary up close and personal." She muttered and sat up straight – scattering fragments of grass. "What I don't understand is how does that add up to "magician" – I mean, the people believe that you lot are some as well. It's not that hard to fool them."

Slam shook his head.

"The reason the people think we're Magicians is because they've seen him do the same thing." He sat back and stretched his legs. "Anyway, that man has Power Jones. Don't tell me you didn't sense it. He touched you. I was on the balcony when he came in – he just appeared out of nowhere on that thing he was riding. Absolutely amazing. The crystal on his staff was glowing like green fire."

Joanie sniffed. "Then it's most probably the crystal." She muttered, in the mood to be stubborn – purely because she was beginning to feel unhinged. Despite her experience in the wingdom and her own, somewhat shaky Power, she still found Magic a very relative concept and didn't believe in it until it was shoved under her nose.

The others ignored her.

"How do you think we should handle this?" Jade asked cautiously. "Do we let this go, do we go, or do we just go with the flow?"

Breeze hesitated and shared a look with Slam. They had already discussed this amongst themselves.

"We think that we should go with it." Slam answered for them. "We have nothing to loose."

Camille raised her hand to but in. "I think we should even perhaps ask this man for help..." She trailed off when she sensed the group's disapproval.

"We should keep to our original plan of keeping quiet." Breeze said. "I don't trust this Lor-Master and think that it's best if we avoid him at all costs. Also, incase he's there I think that only Slam and I should go to dinner..."  
The girls proclaimed their protest immediately.

"You're so not going to the feast alone!"

"It will be rude, they'll suspect something."

"Are you two daft? What do you think we are? Invalids?"

"Fine by me..."  
The ruckus died down as all eyes turned to Joanie. The younger girl sniffed and tried to put up an indifferent face.

"What?" She said non-comically. "It's too rich for my blood. I'll just embarrass you guys."  
Jade blinked and gave her a sideways look. "We're all going Joanie." She said. "Slam and Breeze are just being daft. Anyway, the king came as close to inviting you personally as he could've. I don't think you should stay." There was a hint of a lecturing tone in her voice.  
Joanie shifted uncomfortably. "He did actually." She muttered under her breath. "Look you guys, I just don't want to go. It's... What?" She noticed that they weren't listening to the rest of her sentence.

"He did?" Angelica queried surprised. "When?"  
Camille was a little sharper. "Was it when you were in front of the royal family?"

Joanie's stomach sank to the floor when she realized that she had spoken to loud.

"Yeah. Sort of."  
Their gazes nailed her to the spot.

"Speaking of which," Slam said dryly, "how did you manage that?"  
Joanie gave a tense forced laugh.

"Ah, funny story... You wouldn't want to hear it. Is anybody hungry?" She started to stand up but Jade, who was the closet, pulled her down.

"Humor us." She hissed.

The petite girl sighed heavily and nodded defeated. "Fine." She muttered. "I was sitting on the roof when Skyla joined me. I don't know why, I think she was seeking company. Either way, when the dragon came we thought that it was dangerous so I... managed to get her into the palace. Directly after which the prince picked us up and forced me to go to the hall with them. It all happened so fast..."

She shrugged. "What makes me uncomfortable – and that's why I don't want to go – is that the king had introduced her as her Lady in waiting when he didn't even know me." She sniffed. "I don't like it. They're up to something."

The other gave her five, almost painful looks.

"You do have a knack for putting your foot into it." Angelica pointed out.

Joanie glared at her. "Hey _sis_, it's not may fault." She repeated her statement from earlier. "Anyway, you shouldn't have brought me to the king in the beginning."

Angelica pulled herself up. "And you shouldn't have made such a scene yesterday so that the king wouldn't have felt the need to call you forward!"

"Well you should've believed..."

"Hey you guys stop it!" Slam cut in. "Geez, before we really start thinking that you're siblings. Come on, please cool it."

Jade rested a hand on Joanie's tight shoulders but gave her a meaningful look.

"We're all stressed out here." She said. "Let's try to be bit more tolerant. Breeze, what are you thinking?"  
The dark haired boy was shaking his head.

"I guess in the grand scheme of things it's settled then." He said more to himself than the rest. "If that's the case then we should all go. You girls understand we only have your best interest at heart?"  
Three nodded their heads.

"Maybe we'll find out what their plans are tonight." Camille said in a forced cheerful voice. "It can't be bad for us I think, for what Skyla had told us, her husbands father had been a good and righteous king. Maybe we can learn something from this." She watched as Joanie soughed out Angelica's gaze to apologize. The two blond girls smiled at each other embarrass.

"_Even if it's just to get along better."_ Camille added to herself. "What do you say?"  
All nodded their heads in agreement.

"We'll have to have our story down to a T." Jade added. "No contradictions."

Slam smiled at Angelica and Joanie. "And some sisterly love..." He started to add but didn't get to finish his sentence as both girls pounced him.

* * *

_AN: Hey everybody! Gotcha a chapter. Hope you are all well and hard at work! Let me know what you think of this so far – I know it's a bit different than the original episode. So, how are you all still? Let me know who's still reading this. Specifically, **Gem** how are you? Haven't heard from you in ages! Hope I didn't do anything to tick you off! You're my fav reviewer! (You are all special but she was my FIRST reviewer! - there's something in that.) :) Good luck with all you work, I know that this is a busy time of the year for everybody!  
Take care!_


	10. Nightsong

AN: Okey-docey, this is the full chapter 10. Personally I think its my longest up to date. 'Sigh,' I really can't write short stories can I?"

**Chapter 10: Nightsong. **

"This is most fascinating." The king said as he sat back and placed his eating utensils at the end of his plate. A servant immediately came and took it away.

"I didn't realize that there was a society much like ours beyond the Flightless Realm. No one has ever ventured there. It's a shame you can't say more…"

Breeze, who had been the main storyteller, smiled slightly and shook his head.

"As I have said before your Highness, and I apologize for this – but it is forbidden. Not a lot of our people venture beyond our borders. Our society is much the same but… The ways we do things are different."

Skyler gave the well-tanned boy a curious look.

"Because of your Magic." He added. He had been fishing for more information for most of the evening.

Jade shook her head and fixed him with as stern a look as she dared.

"It's more than that, your Highness." She said carefully. "Our people are secluded, paranoid and yes, _different_. Magic is more than just fooling people into seeing things that aren't there. We are but traveling performers – our tricks are hardly worth the word."

Master Anwar smiled from his vantage point at opposite end of the table.

"But certainly worth mentioning." He said. "You should please allow us our curiosity. The whole idea of Skyfolk with Power… It goes against what we've come to believe as the balance of our Realms."

Angelica blinked. "But what about the Skydancers?" She queried without thinking. "I mean they like…" She cut of mid sentence as she realized the dangerous ground she had just breached.

"Where's my sister…?"

Joanie closed the door behind her, drying her hands on her skirt. She looked around; feeling a bit disorientated at the slightly different layout of the palace and turned back the way she came. It had been a slightly longer road than she remembered but at least it got her where she wanted to be. And, it gave her a little bit more time away from dinner.  
Joanie realized that she wasn't exactly being on her best behavior and, had the proper authority been here she would have been reprimanded to no end but… She didn't really care. Something she felt the others sometimes forgot that, in a sense, she was still the same person she had been four months ago when she literally almost fell into their lives. The only reason she had started to change her ways was thanks to Dame Skyla's urgings and support. With out her, Joanie felt as if she didn't have somebody's hands on her reins, so to speak – and went her own way. Studying the tapestries against the walls she took a moment to stand by one of the windows. Looking outside she smiled. At least the night sky and sounds were still the same. She appreciated the nightlife. Here and at the academy evening was… Peaceful. With no modern civilization close the dark still belonged to those it was given to and they sang and shone out their gratitude. She inhaled the fresh air and sighed softly, feeling better. She turned from the window but paused when she saw something move just beyond the window in the garden. Joanie frowned and squinted into the dark but she couldn't see anything. Biting her lip she hesitated and turned from the window but her conscious nagged her. She turned back and tried to find something to explain the shifting shadow but the garden was still empty. Joanie glanced down the hall and noticed that one of the guards where staring at her. Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him she smiled sweetly and climbed onto the windowsill. Knowing that the others would probably have her head when they found out Joanie jumped out.

"You're sister I believe left a few moments ago." Master Anwar told Angelica. "But, she did ask our pardon."

Young Skyla nodded and smiled at the older girl. "She said she would be back in a moment or two. You should not concern yourself, she's very capable."   
Slam had to fight to keep his expression when he nodded at the young Lady of court.

"We are more than aware of that, my Lady." He said in a neutral tone. "I believe that is why Amero likes to keep an eye on her."

The King sat back, pleased with the turn of subjects.

"She is a troublesome child?" He queried gently.

A few looks were shared among the Skydancers.

"Just… Able to get herself into situations bigger than she is, your Highness." Jade came to her friends defense before any of the others could make a comment. "Troublesome is to harsh a word to describe her actions. And, she never does anything without thinking about it first…"

Joanie still wasn't sure what she was looking for. She flew down to the private garden where they had appeared and walked around, keeping to the shadows. When she noticed some silver streaks against the fountain she cursed softly and moved in deeper against the wall. For all the compliments she received about them she found the silver streaks on her wings a bit of a bother sometimes. They were terrible when she was trying to sneak around in the moonlight…

Keeping her hand against the wall she looked around for anything that might be suspicious. She found it funny to think that, in her time this wall was over grown with ivy. Maybe she should plant…

Her hand brushed smooth wood.

She turned intrigued and studied it. This was new, she figured.

Or rather, _old._

Joanie felt herself faced with a bit of a dilemma. She could go back to the palace right now, finish the boring dinner and find out what ever the King had in store for her – hoping that whenever she got the chance she could come back and see where this door lead. Or, she could just satisfy her curiosity now.

The choice was very hard.

Joanie tried to door and found that it wasn't locked. Without a second's hesitance she opened it and walked through.

"I'm actually glad that you had mentioned your sister." King Skyhawk said when Jade finished trying to explaining what Joanie was like without making as if she was the delinquent that she really was. She had tried to steer the conversation away from their vertically challenged friend but the King seemed quite insistent in keeping her on track.

"Because I've been meaning to ask her a favor, but I think I'll need your permission first." Skyhawk finished his sentence.

The caution that settled on the Skydancers could be cut with a knife.

"What about, your Highness?" Breeze asked carefully and shared a look with Angelica, silently motioning for her to take the lead. Joanie was her supposed sister after all.

The King didn't answer immediately and rather turned to Skyla and Skyler who sat next to each other.

"Why don't you two go and look for young Cara." He said. "She might've gotten lost – she has been gone for some time."

The two nodded as one and stood up without question.

The five watched them leave with a feeling of apprehension. It was as clear as their quandary that they were sent out for a reason.

King Skyhawk waited until they left before he sat forward and regarded the five young adults solemnly. They shifted around uneasily as the silence between them stretched. They were getting ready to confess all their crimes when the King smiled and sat back as he shared a look with Master Anwar.

"Did young Cara tell you what happened this afternoon?" He asked in a conversational tone and poured himself more wine. "When she was on the roof that is."

The group felt even more uncomfortable.

"She did your Highness." Angelica said carefully. "We're like, so sorry about that. We felt that we were like, under threat too. The Maghestari does not come to our lands. We had never seen such a beast before."

The King smiled. "Neither had Skyla so it can be understood." He said. "I was rather impressed with her tale though. For your sister to try and protect her without even really knowing her, that is an honorable feat."

The group didn't really know what to say to this so they kept quiet, waiting for Skyhawk to make the point he was clearly steering at.

"There are some complications in our Palace at the moment." He carried on and gave them a studying look. "And, I would actually feel a lot easier if someone, like Cara and _others_ who can think in a tight spot, is around Skyla more often."

The caution thickened.

"In what sense?" Slam asked for the group.

King Skyhawk smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"I would like to ask your permission to take Cara in as Skyla's Lady-in-Waiting." He asked confidently. "There is nobody available in court at the moment, and I think having someone around roughly about her own age will do both girls good."

Camille frowned and responded immediately.

"What about her own Lady-in-Waiting?" She queried. "I haven't heard of a princess being without one."

The Tinker and the king shared a look.

"Merde was poisoned." Anwar said non-comically. "We believe it was a deliberate attempt on her, or young Skyla's life."

The Skydancers felt as if they had been doused with hot water.

"By whom?!" They exclaimed simultaneously. "Do you think she's save now? Why would…"  
It dawned on them that they had most probably been baited out and just blew their cover. Breeze motioned for the others to quiet down.

"Why would you tell us something like that?" He asked carefully. "You don't know us, much less have reason to trust us. You just met us this morning."

The King smiled, thought it wasn't pleasant.

"When you told me that you are willing to offer me your services." He seemed to remind Breeze. "Now, young Behr, that is what I ask of you. I like to think that I'm a good judge of character, and you five… Six are, I think, righteous and noble. Now, yes – I don't not trust you completely for, as Master Anwar pointed out to me earlier, I think you have a hidden agenda. But, now you know that I know, and you know that I don't trust you so you are the last people who will try something. You will also not have biased opinions on those we meet and interact with so you will be open to any hidden agendas that _they_ have."

Keeping her body low Joanie moved through the undergrowth. Since she had started spending time in the garden she had never considered what might be behind the wall. Now, she realized that she had some exploring ahead of her. That was to say, if they ever got home.  
Sniffing, she deliberately pushed her thoughts away from that subject and looked around her. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for but she was sure that she was looking for something. If that made any sense.

She clicked her tongue and moved to a large tree. It's branches spread so wide that it temporarily blocked out the moon and stars.

"They won't miss you."  
She jumped at the voice and hunched down, clamping her hands over her mouth as cold shivers crawled down her back.

_The Magician._

"I didn't attend dinner. Lana is covering for me. Anyway, if my father wants to entertain some peasant performers he shouldn't drag me into it."  
_Skyclone_.

Wishing that she could spit out the vile taste his name left in her mouth Joanie closed her eyes and tried to determine from where the sound came.

"Indeed. Young _prince_ we had a deal. Why did you interfere with my plans? This could've been all over by now."

"Lor-Master, as I told you before, I think it was too hasty to begin with and, one of the young "magician" brats were with Skyla and my guess would be that her siblings weren't far. What if they do have powers? You didn't have all of the information then."

Joanie chose a direction and slowly crept closer as the conversation continued.

"I doubt whether some _'peasant performers'_ could've caused me trouble. Though know that I'm _touched_ by your concern."

"We both have something riding on this old man, don't you forget that."

"I find that very unlikely."

"Don't use that tone with me, I am the First Prince…"  
Skyclone's last sentence was cut short as lighting forked through the trees, followed by a large explosion. Joanie threw herself down into the undergrowth with an uncontrolled yelp and covered her head with her arms.

"And I am still the High watcher of the Aire-akito'mer!"

The magician's voice resounded around her. "Do not forget that little worm. My kind, my race, my _people_ are the most powerful race this world…"  
There was a choke from Skyclone. Joanie pushed herself up on shaky arms to seem him dangling a few feet off of the ground just a few yards from her. A collar of silver lightning forked around his neck. The fat man tried to claw at it.

"Remember… what… I… have Robain. Remember… _my_ _power_."

The light vanished.

Joanie heard a thump of flesh meeting earth and quickly ducked down, purple streaks decorating the darkness behind her eyes every time she blinked.

The silence around them was deafening. Joanie wondered how long it would take before every guard in the palace was upon them. Nobody could've missed that display.

"Of course."  
The magician's voice was quieter and more in control. "Of course young prince. My… Apologies."

There were shuffling sounds as Skyclone picked himself up from the ground.

"The plan, and bargain is still the same." His voice was strained. "The stone for the girl. We'll just have to rethink the time and location. We have a few days…"  
Joanie had heard enough. Keeping on her hands and knees she turned around and started crawling back to the door. The voices faded away.

"Could someone have heard and seen that little power tantrum of yours?"

"Not unless there was someone _hiding_ within a few yards from us, I placed a shield…"

The minutes had ticked by.

Slam sat forward. "What's in this offer for us?" He queried blatantly and received a kick from Jade for his effort.

"Assuming that we'll take it." The girl added.

The king spread his hands wide. "Anything that you want, assuming that it's reasonable of course." He said lightly.

The group shared their umpteenth look of the night. A variety of expressions were passed back and forth as they communicated silently. Eventually Breeze shook his head ever so slightly.

"Can we think and talk about it tonight?" He queried. "It's a bit more than we expected. We're not unwilling, just mentally unprepared. We'll get back to you first thing tomorrow morning."

The king nodded warmly. "Of course." He said. "I presume this goes for little Cara as well?"

They started to nod when a somewhat irritated voice interrupted them.

"I'm not little. Just, vertically _disfavored._"

Joanie swung her foot over the windowsill and quickly corrected her skirt.

"What's up?"

Everybody in the room blinked at her, she looked terrible. Her hair, which usually had a bit of a wild edge to it, stood in all directions with twigs, leaves and bits of what was most probably moss decorating it. Her stockings were torn, her skirt dirty and there was a scratch on her face. She gave them an expectant look, her alert eyes darker than usual.

"I heard my name."

She shifted her weight and twisted her head in Angelica's direction. The girl gaped then stood up slowly.

"_Sister,_ like, what in stars name…"  
Joanie's mouth twitched. "Got lost." She said shortly. "Ended up in the garden where I was gnawed by a bush. I'll tell you about it sometime."  
Jade frowned.

"And the window?" She asked dryly.  
Joanie raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Lost." She said again. "It was easier to navigate windows and rooms." She seemed to remember that there were royalty in the room. Her dark eyes danced across the table, frowned at Skyla's empty seat and bowed deeply at the king.

"My apologies your Highness." She said in the most respectful tone they heard from her all day. "I realize that my behavior isn't exactly appropriate. Where's D… The Princess and Prince?"

King Skyhawk and Master Anwar looked as if they were close to bursting into a fit of laughter as they regarded this strange phenomenon with amusement.

"Lady Skyla and Prince Skyler went looking for you _young_ Cara." The king said with a smile. "My apologies, I didn't mean to offend."

Joanie nodded shortly and headed for the door. "I'll go look for them and tell them that I'm back." She said. "Guys if…"  
Master Anwar stood up. "I'll do it young Cara." He said. "You stay here and take a moment. That bush must've really scared you."

The girl shot a typical Joanie look in his direction but nodded and retook her vacated place next to Jade.

"What were you talking about before I came?" She asked lightly, ignoring the puzzled looks her friends send in her direction.

Angelica's lips tightened before she relaxed a bit.

"The King has asked us whether it would be okay if you act as Lady Skyla's Lady-in-Waiting for a short while." She said carefully. "Cara you don't have to though…"  
Her reaction shocked her friends.

Joanie raised a brief eyebrow but she didn't look surprised.

"Sure." She chirped. "I'll start tonight…"

_AN: I hope you liked it. I'm going to bribe you all a bit and say that I'm not going to post the next chapter till I get one review (seeing as how my last one had been about 2 months ago!). Not one from each, just one review so that I know that I'm not posting this for an empty cybernet. I know that you're all busy at the moment mind, as it's a busy time of the year for the Northern hemisphere so I understand if you don't have time. I'll keep working on the story mind! I'm actually starting to finally get to what I had been aiming at for the past 10 chapters!_  
_Take care!_

_Alyssa_


	11. After Hours

_AN: Well, I didn't like the previous version as I told you. Sorry for the inconvienience! Now I can start with 12. Take care!  
Alyss. _

**Chapter 11: After hours. **

Skyla led the way excited.

"I hope King Skyhawk didn't brow beat you into this." She said apologetic. "What a surprise!"

Joanie glanced around her before she smiled at Skyla, she had a strange suspicion that they were going to _her_ room.

"He didn't." She reassured the princess. "My family has moved into his service so this is the least and, well the only thing that I can do."  
Skyla giggled and linked arms with the ruffled looking youth.

"I think you under estimate yourself." She said and stopped them in front of a room. "I mean, look at how you handled this afternoon. You acted very brave."

She turned to nod at the guards who had been flanking them.

"I'll be all right from here." She said, for a moment her tone commanding and queenly. "You can resume your posts."  
Both nodded at her and made a short bow before they turned around and went to the end of the hallway. Skyla kept her pose until she opened the door. When she entered the room her queenly manner disappeared into a fit of giggles.

"It feels so strange doing that." She said at Joanie's puzzled look. "I mean, to _command_ people…"

Joanie looked around the room. It wasn't hers, which was about two rooms down the hall, but it had a very similar layout. Without thinking she went to the bed and tested its springiness.

"I would've thought that you're use to it." She said carefully. "I mean, you are a princess…"  
Skyla shook her head and looked under the bed.

"Lady." She pointed out. "Technically I only become the princess when I marry Prince Skyler."

Joanie raised an interested eyebrow – she had never bothered with the finer details of court. "But you still ordered people around…"

Again she got a head shake for her effort.

"There weren't a lot of people on my father's estates to manage." She said dryly and stopped in the middle of the room. _"Where are they?_ And, if they were to be ordered around my father, mother or Merde did it. I… didn't have to worry about such things."

Joanie studied her for a moment. She realized suddenly that her Skyla had never mentioned her past, her parents or her family life. She had never wondered about it until now. She also wondered what the young girl was looking for.

"Are they here?" She asked. "Your parents I mean."  
For the first time since she heard Joanie was going to be her Lady-in-Waiting Skyla sobered up a bit as she shook her head.

"My father has to manage the estate." She said. "He would've been here for the festival but something came up."

Joanie, sensitive to emotions frowned slightly. "And you're… HEY!" She yelped and jumped up into the air as something grabbed both her heels.

Two balls of white fluff charged out from under the bed and started barking below her, each trying to jump up and grab her around the ankles again.

Joanie stared at them in horror as she flew higher up to the roof.

"Whoa puppies!" She shouted down at them. "Stop it! Dumb dogs…"  
Skyla laughed and scooped them up.

"Whirl, Twirl stop it!" She reprimanded them. "Cara's a friend, friend you two – get it. Cara, you can come down – they won't bite."  
The two flying canines glared up at Joanie and growled at her.

The girl watched them horrified.

"They already did!" She exclaimed. "What's gotten into…"  
_They didn't know her yet._

A strange idea suddenly hit Joanie as she drifted down from the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry." Skyla said apologetic as she held onto the two whining dogs. "They're very good guard dogs unfortunately. They don't see a lot of people… They were a gift from Skyler."  
Joanie studied them.

"It's okay." She said slowly. "You'll need it one day." She sat down cross legged, held out her one hand and motioned for Skyla to put them down. "Let them see I'm no threat."

Something about her that had definitively changed was the fact that Joanie wasn't as scared of dogs as she had been. At the academy, Whirl and Twirl had become her almost constant companions. The dogs still favored Dame Skyla but had very early in their relationship decided that Joanie was their favorite toy.

The puppies made a big show of charging Joanie but when she didn't move they hesitated and finally accepted the hand she offered them.

It wasn't long before the three of them were rolling all over the floor – the two puppies playing a strange equivalent of King-of-the-hill with the young girl. Skyla sat down on the bed and smiled at the fiasco.

"They were a gift from Skyler." She said as she crossed her legs. "When I came here that is. They can't fly yet."

Joanie managed to get a puppy under each arm and stood up.

"That was nice of him." She commented. "He seems like a good person."  
Skyla's demeanor turned more cautious as she nodded and traced circles on her legs.

"He is." She said softly. "He's… Like his father. I think he will make a good king."  
Joanie studied her for a moment with a small frown before she sniffed and smiled gently. She went over to the bed and placed Twirl into Skyla's lap.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." She commented. "Don't you like him?"

Skyla looked up and gave her a sharp look.

"That's not it." She said hurriedly. "I… Like Skyler. I have, for as long as I've known him." She sighed softly. "And… I wouldn't mind becoming queen. Don't get the wrong idea. I grew up knowing that I'd marry him so I don't have a problem with that."

Joanie sniffed.

"But you have a problem with him?" She tried.

Again, Skyla looked almost affronted.

"No." She insisted. "We were great friends when we were younger. When my mom was still here we use to play together all the time. He never pushed me around because I'm younger like his brother."

The girl with her twitched her mouth and sniffed again. She looked at the puppy in her arms and seemed to be debating something.

Joanie shifted uncomfortably as she studied the younger version of Dame Skyla. She glanced at the baby Whirl and pushed him over to her.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Skyla blinked and looked up, her eyes bluer than Joanie remembered. She hesitated for the first time and sighed before she shook her head and stood up. She cradled both puppies and took them to a box in the corner.

"I went back to the estates." She answered shortly before she turned around with a smile. "You're room is right next to mine see…" She pointed to a door. "The bed's already made – you must be tired."  
The petite girl, sensing that their conversation had ended before it really began.

"Yes Ma'am." she said softly and stood up.

Skyla glanced at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Cara." She said in a more timid voice. "You don't deserve that sort of dismissal. _I'm_ just very tired."   
Joanie shrugged uncomfortably.

"I _am_ you're Lady-in-Waiting." She pointed out. "Not that I know what to do but…"  
The other girl laughed. "You can worry about that tomorrow." She said, her previous mood vanishing. "Come on… _I'll_ help _you_ get settled."

She linked arms with other girl again and was steering her towards the door.

Joanie allowed her to be steered to the door but didn't allow Skyla into the room with her.

"You know what; I need sometime alone before I go to sleep." She said gently. "I'll settle myself but thanks for the offer."  
Skyla stepped back worried and studied the girl's features for any signal that she might've meant it in the wrong way.

When she detected nothing to hint that Joanie was mad or irritated with her she smiled.

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit strange." Skyla said softly as she smiled at the smaller girl. "I have so much to think about at the moment. Don't take this the wrong way but I'm using you to get my mind off of things."  
Joanie, not sure how to take it, settled on amusement.

"That's okay." She said softly. "I understand. It's alright."

Skyla smiled slightly, but for a moment she wasn't the young girl of this world. Joanie felt an ache as Skyla's features turned a little older.

"I hope it will be." She said softly. "I just… Wish that I could know that for certain."  
Joanie bit her lip and glanced at her feet. She knew what this girl was talking about.

"Skyler will be a good husband." She said softly, carefully. "Skyla – I'm… Going to tell you something. I lied, earlier… I… do have some skills. Not amazingly, mind blowing force like Gerhard, or the power to control the winds like Behr… I can't even create illusions like Simone but I… Sometimes know things. Of the future."  
Under Skyla's clear gaze she began to squirm.

"You and Skyler, you'll be okay." She said lamely. "I mean, you'll see… One day, not far from now you two will rediscover each other and you will share a life together that…" _Will end at the hand of your brother-in-law._ "That will be like that which stories are written. He loves you very much, and I think you do to. Love him off course. I've _seen_ this. So… Don't worry okay? You two will do great together."

The other girl was stunned.

"You mean that?" She queried softly.  
Joanie put on her most honest smile and nodded. "Yes. You two soar."

Skyla was taken aback.

"I… Thank you." She said. "I… _Believe_ you." In a few quick strides she was back with Joanie and enveloping her in a warm hug.

"Will you be my friend Cara, please?" The young Lady asked.  
Joanie bit her lip and slowly returned the hug.

-_The stone for the girl. We'll just have to rethink the time and location.-_

"I'll be what I can be." She said softly.


	12. A Mother's Touch

**Chapter 12: A Mother's Touch.**

'_It was the beginning of the end of winter._

_Melting frost crunched underneath her boots as she slowly made her way down the path. Joanie glanced from the small watch she had received from Angelica, to Dame Skyla's cottage. She had a distinct feeling that the woman was running _late_. Sniffing she looked around and went down on her hunches. She tried to wait but, not being naturally patient she got bored within a few minutes. _

_The door mocked her. _

_Looking around her Joanie slowly got up and wandered over to the cottage. She made a sweep around it and found the window to the master bedroom. Peering inside she saw that Dame Skyla was still finishing getting dressed. She blushed and hunched down.  
Twin barks made her look up. _

_Dame Skyla opened the window and smiled down at her as Whirl and Twirl panted at her through the other window. _

"_Joanie-Ellen, what are you doing down there?" She asked and adjusted the collar of her dress. _

_The girl blushed more profusely. "I just came here." She said quickly. "I wasn't looking, I just wandered…" _

_The woman's musical laugh cut her short. "It's okay." She said with a smile. "Morning Joanie, sorry – I'm running a little late. You can come in, I'll go open…"_

_The girl got up and, as the woman retreated from the window just scrambled through it. _

_Dame Skyla blinked at her, smiled slightly and shook her head. _

"_I'll be with you in a second." _

_Joanie sat down on the bed and rubbed Whirl and Twirl's heads. She frowned slightly and studied Dame Skyla's movements more carefully. The woman looked… Pained. _

_When she reached up to undo her braid Joanie blinked. _

"_You're hurt."   
Dame Skyla glanced around and smiled embarrass. _

"_I fell last night." She replied. "Don't worry – it's not serious." _

_Joanie got up and slowly approached the woman. She studied her and pulled down her right wrist. It was in a split. _

"_I've been to the doctor." Dame Skyla explained. "It's only a sprain – this wrist is weak anyway." _

_Joanie looked troubled as she let her wrist go. _

"_You should've called me." She said. _

_Dame Skyla smiled and shook her head as she sat down in front of her dresser._

"_It wouldn't have been fair of me to bother you." She said. "Anyway it's really now serious… Ouch, _damn it…"

_She had been trying to brush her hair but, it was turning into an awkward business.   
Joanie watched her with a worried look. She bit her tongue, hesitated and stepped forward. _

"_I'll… do that." She said and took the brush. "You're hurting yourself." _

_She had never brushed anyone's hair before, and never had long hair of her own to brush but she figured that it couldn't be that difficult. _

_Studying Dame Skyla's blond locks she slowly began to run the brush through it. _

_The woman watched her through the mirror and smiled gently._

_Joanie's face was furrowed in concentration, almost as if this was the hardest task she had ever partaken in. _

_When she was done tying it up she stepped back and studied the mass with a critical eye. She winched and handed the brush back to Skyla. _

"_It's not very good." She apologized.  
The woman smiled and patted her distorted pony tail. _

"_It's fine." She said. "Pretty soon I'll have you _braiding_ my hair." _

_She turned to give her an encouraging smile… _

The brush made soft strokes through Skyla's blond hair.  
Joanie studied it with interest, noticing that there were only one color streaks in Skyla's hair. The girl was watching her through the mirror.

"Would you like a braid?" She queried when she was done untangling all the knots.

Skyla blinked. "If you can make one." She said. "I… like wearing them but I can't do it."

Joanie smiled slightly. "I'll teach you." She said without thinking. "I was taught as well."

Skyla turned around to look at her.

"By whom?" she asked curiously.

Joanie blinked surprised and hesitated.

"By my…" _What?_ Her conscious asked her mockingly. _What is she to you Joanie? _

_A teacher, a friend? Surely she deserves more than that. _

The petite girl smiled and finished with Skyla's hair.

"By my mother." She said softly, the word sounded good on her tongue.  
Skyla smiled sadly and turned back to the mirror.

"My mother could braid as well." She said proudly. "She always braided Queen Alima's hair. She always said that should one day teach me…"

When she saw Joanie frown puzzled she smiled.

"She was the Queen's Lady in Waiting." She said. "That's how I grew up here. See, my family isn't very high ranking – my father's a Lord but… We were struggling. That's why I'm marrying Skyler. It was a sign of good faith to our household from the King and Queen. Our arranged marriage is the only way that my family can keep their status and their lands. Through it, the Royal family will become our estate's patron."

Joanie frowned. This didn't sit very well with her.

"Why hasn't your mother taught you how to braid yet?"

She decided to chance the subject.

Skyla frowned slightly and sighed.

"There was never much time." She said darkly. "She said that she will, one day but – I don't know when she might be coming back…"

Joanie sniffed puzzled.

"Back from where?" She queried.

Skyla shrugged and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm not sure." She replied honestly. "The Queen is a "guardian or keeper" of some sort. When her children where old enough she had to return… I don't know where or what they mean. They said that they would try to come back the day you showed up but…"

A creepy feeling crawled over Joanie's spine.

"Is it in another world?" She asked breathlessly.

Skyla turned to give her a strange look.

"I think so." She said.

_AN: I accidentally started with a bit of a new development here, the – How did they actually manage to go back in time? explanation. I might have to go back and work on some of the previous chapters to add the fact that the older women hasn't come back yet but, I'm going to try steer around it. (Lazy Alyssa, shame on you. No cookie.) If you didn't see the notice, Chapter 11 was updated from the first version that I posted. Take care! _

_Alyss. _


	13. Brother to Brother, Heart to Heart

**Chapter 13: Brother to Brother, Heart to Heart. **

He watched them from a distance.

Amero was currently working with Skyla, showing the younger woman how she had done her dancing routine. Olive skinned Simone was standing a little to the side, talking to Gerhard and soft spoken, dark haired Natali was talking to Cara.

He frowned and studied them closer.

"Don't like what you see brother?"  
He blinked startled and turned around.

"Skyclone."   
The larger man joined him and leaned against the palace pillar.

"I see Father got young Skyla some other tutors. Is Merde not back yet?"

Skyler sighed and shook his head.

"She's still sick." He said. "She's getting better I heard, but she won't be up for the job just yet."

They stared at the group in silence for a few moments.

"Have you found out more about them?"

Skyler raised an eyebrow in his brother's direction. "Not enough no." He said. "But dear brother please, I would implore you not to try and question them yourself."

The other man frowned and glared at his kin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He sneered.

Skyler held up his hand and gave his brother an apologetic look.

"You didn't exactly make a good impression the last time." He said. "Skyclone I…"

The larger man rounded on him in a show of temper.

"I don't appreciate that tone from you _brother._" He snapped. "Remember I am still the eldest. Just because you are destined to become the all mighty ruler doesn't give you anything on me."  
Realising that he had made a mistake Skyler quickly held up both his hands in a surrendering gesture they used as children.

"I know, I know." He said quickly. "Brother please, I'm sorry. Can't we work past this, I beg you. It's not my fault or choice that the Stone choose me. I hate to see this come between us. You are still my brother and I will appreciate if you support me in this. Please."

Skyclone stood very still but relaxed as his brother touched his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"My apologies brother." He said. "I… Can be narrow minded at times."  
Skyler smiled. "As can I." He said. "That's why we're family." He turned his attention back to the people in the practice hall.

"What do you think of these new comers?"

Skyclone sighed and shook his head.

"I don't trust them." He said flatly. "And, I think Father is a fool for allowing them to come in such close contact with us. We do not know what they plan to do."

Skyler nodded heavily.

"I don't think they are dangerous." He said. "But, you're right I don't think we should trust them. I think Cara was sneaking around last night…"  
He saw his brother give a start.

"What?"   
The man frowned but his reply was very vague.

"That shouldn't be allowed. Do you know where she went?"  
Skyler shook his head. "No." He frowned. "Look at Natali and Cara, they've been in a serious conversation since Skyla and she showed up."

Skyclone frowned and crossed his arms. "Well, she has had the most contact with Skyla and know the layout of the Royal apartments…"

Skyler frowned.

"What are you suggesting brother?" He queried softly.  
Skyclone smiled…

&&&

Jade was frowning at her.

"So… You think the reason we came here was because Skyla's mother and the queen tried to come here exactly the same time we did… Only back in time when they did…"  
Jade frowned and shook her head as she rubbed her eyes wearily.

"Joanie… It's a bit of a long shot with a lot of intergalactic coincidence."   
The younger girl sighed and nodded.

"I know." She said as she watched Angelica work with Skyla. "But, well, it might explain it. It doesn't change anything of our current position as I can't see that the knowledge might help but… Maybe it wouldn't even have happened had Dame Skyla been the one to work with the stone. I was told it takes a fair amount of concentration…"

Jade shook her head. "Do not mention this to Angelica Joanie." She whispered softly. "She feels bad enough as it is. She was up all night…" She sighed again and shook her head. "I should know…"

Joanie gave her friend a worried look.

"You holding up?" She queried softly.

Jade smiled warmly and placed an arm around her.

"Yes." She said. "As of tonight we to will be sleeping in the palace so that we'll be close by. There wasn't enough time to organise it yesterday evening. We weren't as lucky as you…"  
Joanie blushed.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "I wanted to be as close to Skyla as quickly as I could."

Jade gave her a calculating look.

"We've been meaning to ask you about that." She said dryly.

The petite girl swallowed and nodded.

"I think we should wait till we're all together. You're going to love this one."

&&&

Breeze pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not even going to ask you whether you're sure of what you saw." He told Joanie. "Because I think you've proved yourself to be quite believable concerning matters here."  
Slam was shaking his head.

"Unbelievable." He said. "It just goes to show, once a snake always a snake."

The six Skydancers were sitting in the private dining room that had been prepared for them. It was late evening and they were all having supper. Joanie, although she had been invited to dine with the Royal Family, choose rather to spend the time with her friends.

"Apparently he's very bitter that his brother got chosen as successor before him." She said. "But we already knew _that_." She grinned half heartedly.

Angelica smiled at her. "So, what are we like going to do about it?" She asked. "Get this wizard, get Skyclone, get the cavalry, what?"

Camille sat up. "I say we tell the king." She said. "If this wizard is as powerful as rumour has it then we might need the Skyswirlstone to try and fight…"

She trailed off as she noticed that Breeze and Jade were shaking their heads.

"You guys are forgetting one thing." Jade said exasperated. _"We can't interfere. _What ever happens already happened. Skyla will be fine. This is not our place."

Joanie looked at her friend shocked. "Jade we've already interfered!" She exclaimed. "The wizard would've taken Skyla when he met her but because _I_ was there he didn't. Harms been done, we might as well carry on with it."

Breeze gave her a level look.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you." He said. "You have the most to loose Joanie, I think…"  
The youngest shook her head.

"Then I think it's only fair if it's my call." She snapped. "You guys, that man is dangerous. Skyclone is dangerous and… If stopping him means giving up this then…" She paused and swallowed. "We all have something to loose." She said a bit more levelly. "But, Skyla _lost it all._ We don't know what changed now that we are here but, as I said, harms been done. Maybe we were sent back here because we had to stop this. Because we could stop Skyclone. It's our duty…"

She didn't know how to carry on.

Angelica nodded and rested a hand on her make believe sister's shoulder. "I have to agree with Joanie. You guys, we're here and, at the moment there's nothing we can do. We might as well try to stop this from happening. Skyla never mentioned it so maybe it only happened because we're here. This whole time thing is like, really screwed up. The others were very silent.

"Let's… think about this." Breeze said finally. "Joanie, everybody… This is very hard. We're playing with too many lives here, too many futures…" He sighed and studied Angelica and Joanie's almost identical pouting faces. He shook his head and smiled. "This place is affecting the way we think." He said. "Let's sleep on it. Tomorrow, as it is our duty, we will keep a better eye on Skyla. It can't help. Let's say, what will be, will be… And hope that this matter will resolve itself."

&&&

Feeling better Joanie walked back to her room. She knew that ultimately, Breeze would decide to do the right thing.

And the right thing was to help young Skyla.

She had spent a whole day with the girl, following her, shadowing her, helping her… It became very clear that she wasn't Dame Skyla. There were certain character traits that they shared but ultimately, she guessed that this girl had not yet gone through all the stuff that had cemented Skyla for who she was to them.

Joanie sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She looked around to see whether there were guards in the hall way yet but safe for her it was empty. She guessed that the Royal family was still busy.

She blinked and stopped.

If Skyla wasn't back yet then there was no reason for her to go to the rooms. She wasn't sure she wanted to entertain the two hyperactive puppies just yet. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other, undecided. She didn't want to go back and bother the others either. She knew that they were looking forward to their first night in a proper bed. No… She had to entertain herself.

Joanie grinned and skipped off in the direction of her room back in their own time. She knew that it was probably occupied at the moment but she just wanted to _see_.

Weaving though the corridors, Joanie felt a touch of unease as she noticed that there were no guards around. Back in the future, they had at least one or two in a corridor. But, she also noticed that these specific corridors were unoccupied.

Stopping in front of her old door Joanie looked around and tested the handle.

It was unlocked, so she wasted no time to slip inside and close the door behind her. She didn't exactly feel guilty, but she wasn't sure whether she was allowed here or not. She would hate to try and explain her actions to the Captain of the guards.

Looking around the darkened room, Joanie concentrated and formed a shaky sphere of light. She was slowly but surely getting the hang of her Powers and her gift seemed to, like Breeze, lie more towards controlling the weather than an actual Talent like the others. She had a better developed sense for things that needed Air and Water as Breeze explained it. She didn't really care about the details; all she knew was that she could work with lighting…

Ignoring the miniature tendrils that forked above her hands Joanie looked around the room. She was disappointed with what she found. She didn't exactly know why but she had expected to see some indication, some hint that this is hers – or would be hers in the future.  
_She didn't want to disappear into nothingness…_

Joanie shook away the though and wandered over to the window. Letting the light die she opened the shutters and smiled. As she had remarked before, the view was still the same. Maybe…

She cut off the thought and frowned.  
Something wasn't right. There was a… Sound.  
She closed her eyes to try and focus her hearing.

Several heart wrenching moments past. Joanie held her breath when…

Her mouth went dry.

The dragon… _Skyla! _

She turned around but someone grabbed her shoulders before she could bolt.   
Joanie bit back a scream and stared up at her capture wide eyed.

Skyler frowned down at her and twisted his head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.  
Joanie tried to squirm out of his grip. "Let me go." She snapped. "I have to go…"   
The prince frowned at her and picked her up.

Joanie nearly had a fit. She _hated_ it.

"Let me go." She said again through clenched teeth. "I have to go."   
Skyler shook his head and put on a stern look.

"Cara, what are you doing here?" He asked sternly. "Are you sneaking around? What do you want here?"

The girl stopped her struggling and glared at him.

"I was curious." She said shortly. "I don't have time for this, let me go or else."

Again the prince shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He said. "I want to know right now what you are doing here. Not just in this room but here Cara. My brother said…" The breath left his chest in a pained 'oof'. Joanie brought her knee down just in time to land lightly on her feet as Skyler let her go. He toppled over, fighting desperately to get his breath back.

Joanie didn't even leave a snotty remark.

Slamming the door behind her she sped off to young Skyla's room…

_AN: I can just hear you all. "AH! FINALLY! ACTION!" :P Hope you are all well. _

_To Silverstorm, if you need any help (or guidance) with your depression just give us a shout okay? It's a terrible thing and, well, just know that you have help here if you want it okay?  
Take care!   
Alyss. _


	14. Capture

**Chapter 14: Capture.**

Joanie sped down the corridors.

Turning into their part of the apartments she was alarmed to see that there were still no guards at the door.

"Skyla!" She shouted as she threw open the door. "Skyla…"  
Lor-Master Robain Damodred turned around surprised to look at her, tightening his vice hold on his quarry. Skyla was in his arms, pale and terrified.

The dragon was perched on the balcony.

Joanie's mouth went dry as their eyes met.

The Maghestari's blood like eyes passed over her, making her feel as if every limb was frozen in place.  
He smiled and turned around.

Joanie struggled for breath.

_He was taking her._

"NO!" The cry tore from her throat.

"No! Leave her!"

Before she completely knew and realized what she was doing she was running forward, her legs feeling like toffee.

When the man turned around again to look at her, she slammed her small frame into his midriff. The three of them tumbled to the ground in a jumbled mess of limbs. There was a soft cry of pain from Skyla but Joanie closed her eyes and pushed the girl away from her as she tried to get a secure hold on the magician.

"Run!" She shouted as she scrambled onto his chest to hit him in the face as well as try to pin him down. "Skyla, get help!"

The girl's movements were slow and jerky as she tried to get up.

"Car…"  
Joanie managed to get in two blows before the man got his arms out from underneath him. She had a split second to realize that she was in trouble when his eyes flared up with a red light. She gasped and tried to scramble up before he could move but he pushed his hands towards her, knocking her across the room with a force of powerful Nothing.

Landing hard, Joanie wheezed for breath as she felt pins and needles all over - but she scrambled up as quickly as she could and gathered her rough powers.   
Without fully comprehending what she was doing she wove an intricate pattern in the air and focused.

A static cage of forked lighting formed around the Magician just as he reached the terrified Skyla. She had, unable to get her limbs to properly, crawled to one of the corners. When the man tried to move in the cage thin streaks of lightening struck his body. Joanie heard a grunt of discomfort but realized that it wasn't strong enough to do him a lot of harm. What it had done though was bring Skyla out of her stupor. Out of the corner of her eye Joanie saw her gasp, shudder and stand up on shaky legs.

Joanie turned her attention from the magician for a moment.

"Skyla please run!" She pleaded her as her concentration wavered. "I can't hold him…"

Lor-Master Robain turned towards her. The cage wavered.

"You try my patience Silver Feather."

Joanie frowned and balled her fists.

"You have no idea what you hold."

Joanie blinked and turned her head to the side.

"Wha…" Her attention wavered.

The mental blow came a split second before the door slammed in Skyla's face. Joanie screamed and clutched her head as the cage faded to nothing. For a few agonizing seconds her world pulsed painfully.

"Cara!"  
She was barely aware of the cry but sobbed with relief and collapsed to the floor as the pressure around her faded. Blinking stars Joanie vaguely saw Skyla throw herself at the man. Everything felt sluggish and slow. She saw the man seize Skyla by the neck but didn't hear what he said to her. The young girl collapsed against him, deadly pale. Joanie closed her eyes and swallowed down a wave of nausea.

Lor-Master Robain Damodred roughly picked her up and went to the balcony. Before he left though he paused, put Skyla down and walked back to where she was still collapsed against the wall. He hunched next to her and turned her on her back.

Joanie was breathing very shallowly as she tried to summon the strength to get up and fight him but, at his mocking smile; she realized that it was useless.

"I'm a bit disappointed that _he_ gave it out so lightly." He said and smiled. "Silver Feather, do not take this personally. This is not your place to interfere."

He turned around and went to the balcony.

Joanie closed her eyes, sobbing softly.


	15. Open Eyes

**Chapter 15: Open Eyes. **

Eternity stretched around her.

Unable to move, unable to shout, unable to think or even stop her bleeding nose Joanie found herself staring up at the ceiling as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't even turn her head to see who the footsteps that came into the room belonged to.

"Skyla? Cara…" There was a pause.  
It was Skyler.

"Cara! Guards! Skyla!"

Every shout echoed through her mind and she had to close her eyes to try and fight the pain. When she opened them again Skyler's young features swam before her vision.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, asked something so quickly she didn't catch what he was saying the first time.

"Where's Skyla, Cara? Answer me damn it where's Skyla?"

Mercifully he didn't shake her, but Joanie had a feeling he wanted to. She closed her eyes, fighting sobs.

"I… gone."

Her painful words cut short his initial reaction.

"By the stars…" He cursed as he studied her face, noticing seemingly for the first time the blood on her face. "Where's the guards?! I'll get help!"

He disappeared again and, for a few moments everything around her was silent.

Joanie kept her eyes closed.

_I swear by all that I am to serve you and protect you. Your life before mine, my life in your hands._

More footsteps.

"Master Anwar, I found her like this. Please, see to her – I'll try to go find the guards. _Where are they?"_

Joanie opened her eyes and watched the youthful face of the Tinker as he stood over her.

A mixture of emotions played across his face as he knelt next to her and gently touched her forehead.

"He hit you hard didn't he? Even I could sense it." He whispered softly in a soothing tone. "Do not be afraid Cara, I won't hurt you."

She saw it then, a brief – faint blue flash in his eyes.

She gasped and tried to struggle as his hand grew cold on her forehead but her limbs were still unresponsive.

"Easy there." He whispered softly and touched her wrist with his other hand. "My talents lie in healing. Now…"  
Concentration furrowed his forehead.

Joanie felt every muscle in her body begin to tighten. She closed her eyes and tried to scream but all the air was locked in her lungs.  
She couldn't breath!

Starting to panic Joanie took up a renewed struggle. The pressure became unbearable when…

Relief.

"NO!" She screamed and sat up. "No!" Suddenly it was as if her body remembered all the tasks that she had been trying to get through to it.  
She jumped up and tried to run but stumbled over her own feet and came crashing down on her knees. Joanie, breathing raggedly, covered her face with her hands and stayed down until her world stopped spinning and she could think beyond her headache. When she felt the light hand on her shoulder she instinctively turned to slap it away but, before her hand touched flesh the person grabbed her wrist and held it.

Still breathing heavily Joanie stared up at their Master Anwar. The man's cold blue eyes were studying her without a word. For the first time she really felt as if he was picking her apart with his eyes. He spent a particularly long time studying her belt. Feeling some of her senses returning Joanie started to squirm and frowned up at him.

"Let me go." She whispered in a low voice.

His blue eyes locked with hers.

"You should take it very slow for a couple of hours." He told her simply as his gaze held hers. "He struck you with a powerful spell. You should not have been able to get up again. Don't exert yourself."  
Joanie bit her top lip and shook her head. It hurt so much she had a strange suspicion that her brain was loose.

"Don't touch me." She hissed under her breath and rubbed at her nose with her other hand. She couldn't tell whether it was still bleeding. "Let me go, right now."

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at her.

Four more people came into the room.

"Joanie!"

The Tinker quite abruptly let go of her hand as Jade rushed over to her. The older girl went as far as to push the man out of the way as she knelt down next to the younger girl. One hand immediately went to her forehead and the other to her cheek.

Jade's eyes were horrified as she studied the pattern the blood had left on Joanie's face.

"I came to see you and Skyla…" She said in a hurry as she searched her friend for any other signs of injury. "I heard Skyler yell at the guards but… Where are you hurt, what happened?"  
The girl couldn't immediately answer her as the show of sudden sympathy put a lump in her throat. She swallowed and leaned over to give Jade a hug, more to seek comfort than actually give it.

Skyler was also back with two guards.

The future king was barking orders at the men, motioning to the upturned room and then at the window.  
She didn't have enough concentration to focus on what they were saying.

"Jade, he took Skyla." She whispered in her friend's ear as she felt the girl slip an arm underneath her knees to pick her up.

"The Magician took Skyla."

_AN: To **Firedaughter** please read the next AN. I need your help!_


	16. Interigatoin

**Chapter 16: Interrogation. **

"Look, you Majesty. I can assure you, we did not have a part in this."

Breeze voice was controlled as he regarded the king across the same table they had spoken just the night before.

Unlike that night though, the dining room was very crowded. Except for the six Skydancers, the king and Master Anwar there were at least three guards for every Skydancer. The atmosphere in the room could've been cut with a knife.

The older man regarded Breeze with frighteningly calculating look.

"At this stage, young Master Behr. The evidence points else where."  
The group shivered. It was not the first time they heard it said.

Since Skyla's disappearance the whole palace had been thrown into a hubbub. In the beginning everything had been fairly under control. The guards were dispatched all over the palace grounds, patrols were sent out and all the necessary important people informed of the situation.

Jade had tried to go and summon the other Skydancers whilst Joanie recuperated in her bed but the younger girl blatantly refused to stay down. Pale, and shaking so much she could hardly stand, she followed Jade and started telling the others what happened the moment they opened their doors.

Everyone's initial reaction was immediate retaliation but Breeze was, once again, the first one to point out that they couldn't interfere. They were about to argue on that point when the guards found them.

They were arrested on the spot and taken to the king.

And, it didn't take them long to figure out who's fault it was.

Although he wasn't with them in the room now, Skyclone smirked at them as they were led past where he and his brother were speaking. Despite her fragile position it had taken both Jade and Slam to keep Joanie from throttling him on the spot.

"Your Highness, please…" Camille sat up a little bit and put on her diplomatic pose. "We are not even aware what evidence there is. Please, if you would only tell us then perhaps we can defend ourselves with more than just assurances."

The king slammed his fist against the table so suddenly they all jumped in their seats. Joanie winched slightly and rested her head in her hand. She was slowly starting to feel better but her head still hurt and she could feel that her nose threatened to start bleeding again.

"We do not have time for that now." King Skyhawk snapped. "I can assure you that the evidence will be used on your trial where you will have amble time to discuss it. For now, tell us where your Master took Skyla."

Slam shook his head with a frustrated sound.

"YO, dude. We don't even know the man!" He snapped. "For crying out loud, we're the ones who're supposed to protect the Royal family!"

Slam immediately knew that he had made a mistake the moment he said it.

Everybody in the room, including his comrades looked at him. Joanie in particular rested her head on the table.

"Dope." She muttered.

Master Anwar stirred and regarded them critically with his icy blue eyes.

"Skydancers." He said simply.  
The room was very quiet.

King Skyhawk frowned and sat back.

"Did my wife send you?" He asked out of the blue. "Is that why she's not here? How is that possible, she does not have the power…"

Nobody made a motion to answer it.  
Joanie sighed and shook her head, a strange gesture as her forehead was still touching the table.

"We're not your Skydancers." She said to the table without lifting her head. "We were just sent here to protect you, as you don't have any of your own at the moment."  
Her friends looked at her with mildly shocked expressions.

"Cara…" Breeze's tone was low but it had no effect on Joanie.

"The game's up you guys."

She sat up then and looked at them one by one.

"Let me tell them." She said slowly, making sure to meet all of their eyes. _I'm better at lying than you are._

"This is… after all my fault."  
She sighed, rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the King and Master Anwar.

"Something I told Skyla that I didn't tell you is… I, like them, have certain talents. I see things sometimes. Or rather, I _know_ things. A few days ago, before we came here I… Knew that Skyla was going to be in trouble. I sensed it stronger than I had ever sensed anything in my life before. It was strange because, I mean, I didn't even know Skyla but… I knew that we had to come here. My mother…" She stopped suddenly and blushed beat red. She opened her mouth to carry on but found herself stuck on the sentence.

Slam immediately took the conversation up where she left.

"Cara spoke to the Queen and King after speaking to us and they send us here."

He paused and waited to see whether they believed them.

Master Anwar leaned forward and whispered something in the King's ear. The man nodded and looked at the other people in the room.

"Guards, you are dismissed." He said in a commanding tone. "Keep watch by the windows, and keep your posts by the doors. Make sure that we're not disturbed."

It took a few minutes for everybody to leave the room.

In that time the Skydancers wordlessly communicated with each other. Breeze received the most looks, all silently pleading him to let them interfere.

Angelica in particular touched his leg lightly. "This has gone too far Breeze." She whispered softly. "We can't just sit back now. Other people can. But not _us_. Some things are more important than the future."

The others held their breath as they watched Breeze took a deep breath and then nod ever so slightly. He stood up and removed the sash that he and the rest still wore around their belts.

By now the room was empty.  
The King stared at them blankly. "Well, that partly answers my next question." He said. "Why should I trust you? My own son said that he saw you conspire with each other and Robain. Why should I trust you above him? Why didn't you tell us this from the beginning?"  
Joanie sniffed and glared at him.

"And, I take it that son was Skyclone right?" She queried. "Well I…"

She winched suddenly and cut off what she was going to say.  
Jade shifted.

"Cara's gift is not an exact science so to speak." She said. "She knew that there was going to be trouble, but she couldn't say what. That's why we are all here and, that's also why Master Robain managed to get to Skyla. We were unprepared."

Master Anwar was looking at them.

"You Highness, if I may?" He queried softly.

The King nodded.

The advisor took a seat at the table for the first time.

"We all know that the Maghestari are Masters of illusion." He began in a lecture like tone. "What ever we all think we saw, what ever we believe… That might not be the Truth."

He gave them all a very pointed look.

"Skyclone spend a very long time alone with the magician. Although I had somehow expected more from the last of the Aire-akito'mer," for a moment he seemed almost truly disappointed and sad, "I wouldn't put it past him to weave a spell on the young Prince to make him believe and see certain things."  
The tone in which he said it wasn't very convincing.

"You yourself said your Majesty, that we can trust these kids. Well, I think we still can, and now we do know that they had a Hidden Agenda. Something I would just like to know is how? How did you come here through the Flightless Realm? How is it that your country seems so close to ours? From all that I thought I knew that's… Impossible. It disturbs and contradicts the already fragile balance of our Realm."

Breeze shook his head. "To explain that Master Anwar would take more time than we have." He said. "Our world is just like yours, our royal house's power is a lot like yours. We were sent here by magic, which is how we passed the Flightless Realm. More than that… we'd rather focus on helping you get young Skyla back."

Joanie was frowning at the Tinker.

"Skyclone wasn't under a spell." She said snappishly. "I saw him with the Magician. He made some sort of deal with the man! He has his…"

She had the sense to stop what she was going to say when every body in the room looked at her blankly.

The King's face showed no emotion as he regarded her.

"You make a very dangerous accusation young lady."

Joanie shrank back into her seat and blew out a soft breath.

"I… Guess I could've been fooled too." She said softly before anybody else could comment. She found in strange that Master Anwar smiled at her and winked when nobody's attention was on him.

The king drummed his fingers on the table. The earth moved around them as the Skydancers suddenly realized that he was deciding their fate.

"Master Anwar, I trust you in all mattes pertaining Magic." He said finally. "I hear what you are telling me, as surely as I hear these young people's side of the story. I find it as believable as the performance they gave us. A wonderful trick, with no warning and no clear destination and outcome. You certainly played me well young _magicians_ and I must congratulate you on your performance, specifically when we were having dinner."

He sighed and stood up. "None the less, I still find myself humming to your tune." The words were spoken softly before his voice strengthened. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt. If you truly are what you say you are and if you honor that name, you will now help us get Skyla back. If not, and you betray the trust I placed in you I can assure you, you will not regret it long."  
The underlying threat was very clear.  
The group looked at each other and slowly nodded one by one.

The king nodded and opened the door.  
Skyler was waiting for him outside, his eyes darting into the room before fixing his gaze on his father.

"The ransom demand just arrived Father…"


	17. The Final plans

**Chapter 17: The Final Plans. **

Joanie sat in the corner as she watched the other people in the room.

She was slowly but surely beginning to understand the phrase:

_Too many cooks spoil the broth._

Watching the different parties express their different opinions was doing nothing for her headache. She realized quite suddenly that they had gotten too use to never having to explain themselves back in their own time. Skyla never questioned their judgment, never questioned their motives. These people questioned everything.

"Father, I still don't see why you trust them. I know what I saw."  
To make matters worse Skyclone was there as well.

The ransom demand was actually quite simple.

Lor Damodred expected young King to be Skyler to deliver the Skyswirlstone to him at a predetermined place the next morning. He was to be unescorted and, any sign of company would lead to Skyla's immediate death.  
How this situation was to be handled was currently in debate.

Skyler wanted to comply to the man's demands immediately. Young and passionate he was the most insistent to assure Skyla's safety. With and against him stood Skyclone who also felt that they should give up the stone, but also insisted that if anybody went it should be him. His brother was too valuable to loose.

Joanie had noticed all her friend's blank looks when they heard this. All of them knew how hypocritical he was being.

Master Anwar had taken on a strange attitude. He too wanted to go to the wizard, but he wanted to talk to the man and find out what was wrong. According to him Lor Robain wouldn't be able to use the Skyswirlstone and he insisted that there was something else to this.

Feeling a moment's distrust Joanie wondered who much he really knew. Or, what his true intentions were. This man wasn't like their Tinker.

The Skydancers off course, assured and confident tried to convince the King who was eth only undecided person in the room that they could save Skyla if he let her.  
They even knew where he was holding her.

"Skyclone please." The King said softly as he touched his head. It was long past midnight and their time was slowly running out. "I would ask you to trust my judgment in this as I trust yours. We do not have a choice. Master Behr, please continue."

Skyclone looked as if he wanted to protest but one look from his father made him keep it to himself.

Breeze nodded his thanks.

"As I was saying your Highness." He began from where he had been rudely interrupted. "We suspect, due to the location of where Lor Robain wants to meet, that he's holding Skyla in the Netherworld, the exile's haven. Now, we suggest that we, that is my friends and I, try to rescue her before this meeting takes place. If we leave within the next hour we can still hopefully pull this off before you have to meet this man."

The King gave him a level look.

"I hope you realized that the exile's haven has been sealed off." He said. "How do you plan to pull this off? How can you even think that they're there?"

The group shared a few uncomfortable looks before they regarded him.

"Trust us." Camille pleaded. "We know what we're doing."

"Normally we wing it as we go along." Slam offered.

Master Anwar raised an eyebrow.

"Wing it?"

"Handle it as it comes our way."

"Oh."  
They stood in silence for a few moments.

"And, what will you do if you're confronted with the magician?" Master Anwar asked suddenly. "Lor Robain is not a weak man. Even if you are Skydancers you will be no match for him."  
The group shifted uneasily.   
Breeze gave the King's advisor a level look.

"We're hoping…"

"That it won't come to that." Joanie pushed herself up and gave her friends a brief look. "As the Netherworld is sealed off, I should be the one to go after Skyla."

Everybody stared at her shocked.  
Joanie bit her lip before she put on a determined face.

"I know a route through the ventilation system. Skyla is, at the moment, just a little bit taller than I am and she's very slim. I'm sure she'd be able to fit through the pipes. We can get in and out before…"  
Her torrent was cut off as Slam brought his hand up sharply.

"Whoa there girl, hold on." He interrupted her. "Jones, you can not be serious."  
The younger girl glared at him. "And why not _Gerhard?_" She snapped. "I've seen the map, I did it once before…"  
It was Skyler who interrupted her this time.

"You have a map?" He asked out of the blue.

Joanie paused and glanced at him.

"Yes. Don't you?"

"No."  
She frowned, remembering the rolls she had seen back in the future.

"Then maybe it's time you get one."  
She turned her attention back to her friends. "Look you guys, I can do this." There was a certain edge to her tone. "You know I can. And, it's the safest option for all of us…"  
Angelica glared at her.

"The safest option is if you rather stay here and get your head right _Cara_." She snapped. "This is like, madness. What if he has guards? What if she's with him? If the Netherworld's blocked we won't be able to back you up. What's more, what if you can't even fit through the vent anymore?"  
Joanie sniffed sharply and pulled herself up to her full height, crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Angelica.

"Then I've become positively fat." She snapped. "Honest you guys, if it was one of you who could crawl through we won't be having this discussion. Just because its me you argue! You always do!"

The group of Skydancers had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room.   
Camille was shaking her head.

"It isn't just because it's you Joanie." She said in her characteristically diplomatic tone. "Angelica is right. There is a lot of factors that has a hand in this. It's a good plan, but we first need to go scout out…"  
Angelica looked at the olive skinned girl.

"You can't be serious." She snapped as Jade began, "It's too early…"  
The four girls promptly started bickering.

Breeze and Slam stared at them in horror, through Breeze was the first to try and stop them. He stepped forward but felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around he found the king behind him. He actually blushed and gave the man a small apologetic look.

"They are… I mean…"  
The man gave him an amused look.

"You have convinced me Master Behr." He said softly. "It seems that your people can look at a plan from all angles. If you can all agree on a plan, within the next hour, you have my permission to try and rescue Skyla. We will work on the back up plan…"

_AN: And finally, after how many chapters of useless ramblings (my apologies – I did it to avoid writers block) we finally get to the action scenes! YEAH! _


	18. Down the trotten path

**Chapter 18: Down the trotted path… **

Joanie got a profound sense of déjà vu as she hunched next to the opening of the ventilation system. She bit her tongue and rubbed away a small tickle of blood from her nose. She sniffed and rubbed her arms as she looked up at the sky.

_No signal yet…_

She stood up a little and undid the rope coiled around her body. She searched around for the old piece of metal Skyla had tied it to the previous time but the whole surface around the vent was smooth. Joanie frowned and looked around.

She was almost sure that this was the hole. Not even almost sure. Most definitively sure… She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and frowned.

There was a thud next to her.

Goosebumps traveled up her spine as she turned around, half expecting to see Dame Skyla such as she had seen her the first time she did this.

Slam looked around and gave her a funny look.

"What?" He asked as he hunched down and pulled her with him. "You okay?"  
Joanie swallowed and pulled herself back to reality.

"Yeah, sure, you… You guys found that other entrances?"  
Slam shook his head and looked around the hole.

"Everything is sealed off 'cept the vents." He said and peered down the vent. "Beats me how he got in but… We did see the dragon circle here. Wasn't there a handle here?"

Joanie frowned and hunched down as well. "There was." She said. "Maybe he hid it with an illusion. That Master Anwar says that he can."

Slam raised an eyebrow and started feeling around the vent.

"_That_ Master Anwar?" He queried. "What's up with that? He's just the Tinker."  
Joanie sniffed and shook her head.

"_That_ man has never been just the Tinker Slam." She said. "But ours I trust. This one… Slam he…"  
She didn't know exactly how to explain her sense of unease.

"That handle is not here. But, I'm _sure_ that this is the vent."

Slam hunched down and looked at her.

"Positive?" He queried. "I don't want you getting lost down there. We already don't know what to expect…"  
Joanie put on a determined look.

"I do and I am, you'll have to hold onto the rope as I get down."  
Slam shook his head.

"I've got a better idea." He said and motioned for her step aside. Slam balled his fist and threw a bar of white hot light at a spot just beyond the vent where two plates got together. Joanie blinked against the bright light.

"Slam, you're sending a big "We are Here!" sign!" She snapped. "Slam…"  
There was a metallic snap as the two plates peeled away from each other. With his powers still in hand Slam touched the white hot metal and straightened it out in such a form so that they'd be able to tie a rope around it.  
As Joanie watched this she felt a strange itch in the back of her mind, almost as if she just seen a puzzle piece fall into its spot but she wasn't sure where.

She shook the feeling away and went over to the metal.

Placing her hands on each side of the metal, just out of touching distance, Joanie closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt a vague painful stretch in her head as she started to focus on her power but she ignored it. A cloud of steam spontaneously rose up from the metal as she cooled it. Slam nodded impressed and picked up the rope.

It didn't take them long to set up the rest.  
Joanie took a deep breath and sat down next to the vent.

"I'll send you a signal when we're at the bottom." She said and sniffed. "If she can't go through or we're in trouble…" She shrugged and didn't say anything further. In a lot of ways, this was one of the worst plans they had ever concocted.

Just before she turned around to climb down the hole Slam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a standing position. The girl frowned as she looked up at him and pulled on the arm he had grabbed.  
"Why are you being so enthusiastic in this Jones?" Slam asked suddenly as they stared at each other. "You're not usually this active."

Joanie looked cornered for a few seconds but then she shook her head and pulled on her arm.

"If you're saying that I don't normally pull my weigh…" She began in a snappish tone but the young man shook his head. "I don't mean it like that and you know it Jones." He warned. "Don't start an argument just to avoid eth subject. It doesn't work with me. Why are you so insistent to work on this mission? There are other ways…"

Joanie tried one last time to pull away from him before she sighed and looked down. She muttered something Slam didn't catch. He frowned and tried to make Joanie meet his gaze.

"What did you say?" He insisted.  
Joanie sniffed and yanked her arm from his grip.

"I said I wanted to make a difference in her life!" She snapped suddenly. "After this I might never get another chance Slam. Never!"

Her hands were clenched in tight fists as she faced him.  
The boy blinked surprised.  
"Why do you say that Jones?" He queried. "You've already made a difference in Skyla's life, since she's adopted you she's… What?"  
The girl had made a frustrated sound and without warning lowered herself into the shaft and clambered down the rope.

"_Joanie…"_ Slam called after her in a hushed whisper but she waved him off with a:

"Just forget I said it… You wouldn't understand."  
Shortly after which she dropped down and disappeared from his sight…

"Left, left, right, left, right."  
Joanie muttered the words over and over in her head as she scrambled through the vent. It was a tighter fit than she had remembered so either she had picked up weight or her wings took up more space than she realised. They were brushing against the sides… She shuddered and picked up the pace.  
The vent was darker and stuffier than she remembered.  
So many memories…

An uncontrolled, wild fear flared up inside her but she squashed it and replaced it with anger.

"You have no right to be scared." She snapped at herself. "You're not worthy to be here if you're not willing to give everything you have. Everything! You're a coward, a…"  
She didn't want to disappear into nothingness or wake up one day in a world she had managed to leave behind and somehow, that made calling herself a coward pale against that possibility.

She shook all thoughts from her head; she had no right to think like that.  
No right.  
She sighed and slowed down as she reached the last turn off. At least she now knew that this was the right vent. When it didn't have a handle she had been a little bit worried that she might be wrong.

When she spotted the end of the vent she was once again struck by how dark and silent the whole place felt. There wasn't a constant hollow hum of the machinery that made the Netherworld work or any indication that there was a source of light out there.

Joanie stilled her beating heart and slowly edged towards the end. She slowly stuck her head out of the vent and looked up and down the main dark shaft of the Netherworld. She couldn't see very well but by her guess the cables and the platform was still up. There was no cage in the middle though and no swirling vortex at the bottom…

_Now how had Skyclone managed that…?_

She sniffed and pulled herself out of the vent where she hung suspended in mid air for a moment.

She tried to puzzle out in which direction she would have to go and search but both of the tunnels that spread out from the middle shaft were very dark.

Joanie clicked her tongue, did a mental coin flip and choose a direction. She flew relatively fast through the tunnels, keeping alert but also very much aware of the fact that she might have chosen the wrong one and would have to do it all over again.

Shaking her head at some point when she reached another split in the road Joanie stopped and listened. Time was ticking on and she was getting nowhere.

It was then that she heard it… A faint… She wasn't sure.

Closing her eyes she realised that silence in itself was a very loud noise. It took a lot of effort to figure out whether she was really hearing something or…

There.

She cracked a small smile.  
She was relatively sure that was whispered voices. The only problem was that she didn't know where it came from.

Joanie clicked her teeth together and looked around.

She wondered who would act as guards… The magician couldn't be here, it was almost time for him to go and meet the others.

Hmm…

She couldn't risk being spotted by accidentally walking to the sentries because she didn't know the layout of the tunnels.

Joanie sniffed and looked around her.

This was ridicules.

She looked up and spotted a vent.

Well at least that was sorted out.

She found it a pity that she couldn't just whistle and call the guards…

She stopped that train of through, shrugged and placed her pinkies in her mouth…

They weren't having a good day.

Not that they were allowed to complain as loyal rebellious guards… But still.

Hem Elba glanced back to make sure his partner was still with him.

Not that he could really see in the dark… But still.

They weren't allowed to even have a light on.

He couldn't see his friend.

Shuddering he tightened his grip on his spear.

"Bo, are you still there?"  
His friend took a lot time to answer.

"Hush, we're not to speak a word…"

He shivered.

"I think I heard something!"

"Hem, you're just being influenced by this place. Stop it, this is almost over."

"But…"

"No buts, just sit…"

His friend was rudely cut short as an unearthly whistle screamed through the tunnels.

Hem went cold all over.

"What's that!"

It took him a moment to figure out that Bo had yelled as well. Quite suddenly there was somebody next to him.

They stood in silence for a few heavy breathing moments.

Hem felt his friend swallow.

"We probably have to go and investigate…"

Despite the situation Joanie could barely suppress her giggles as she crawled through the vents.

She was glad to see that Skyclone's judge in personal assistance was still as impaired as it was in their time.

Those guards had been scared stiff!

"Ghosts!" The one had whispered. "This whole place is filled with ghosts. I told you…"  
She now knew in which general direction to go. Crawling through the vents was still a matter of faith. It was very dark and she was worried that she might miss a turn or take a wrong one. But, she relied on her instinct, kept her eyes open and followed a strange sense that was shouting at her:

'Skyla's this way.'

Joanie paused after making a turn and squinted. She wasn't sure but she thought that she saw a slight change in the unending darkness. Crawling forward she stopped by a piece of vent that felt different than the rest. On closer inspection she realized that it was like a covering with very thin slits. The light shining though them wavered.   
Joanie bit her lip and knocked on it.

"Dame Skyla?" She called in a hushed whisper then paused and cursed herself. "Skyla? Are you there?"  
There was a long pause as the light went out.

Joanie tried again.

"Skyla, it's me Cara, Skyla is that you?"

"Cara…"  
_Yes!_ A surge of relief flowed through the petite girl as she heard the young princess to be's soft, terrified reply.

"Is that you? Please?"  
Joanie had to smile.

"It's okay." She said a little louder. "It is me; I'm here to get you."  
She pushed against the vent, though she didn't really expect it to budge. She sniffed and felt around the edges. She didn't really know how she was going to open it. She didn't have anything with her 'cept…

Joanie whistled softly and put her head close to the vent.

"Skyla, can you do me a favor?" She asked. "I need you to step as far away from the vent as you can, please…"

She didn't get an answer.

Joanie lay down and turned on her back.

"Skyla? Have you moved?"

"Yes."  
The girl was really scared.

Joanie too.

She didn't know how this was going to work.

Stilling herself, ignoring the headache that started up almost immediately, Joanie focused on her feather and slowly began to draw small, symbols in the air. She closed her eyes and imagined that she as doing warm ups for a dance practice…  
The vent was very small.

Her powers gathered slowly.

Air… She needed air… A breeze stirred her short crop.

_This wasn't going to work. _

Joanie stopped what she was doing and glared at the vent.

This was ridicules.

She started the weave again.

Her head hurt, her hands were shaking…

Her concentration slipped as did her weave. Instead of disappearing though it formed an explosion of white light. Joanie found herself sucked out of the vent.

She was too shocked to even scream before she landed on the ground with a loud thud. The vent made a terrible noise as it bounced off of the wall and landed mere inches from her head. The sound echoed through the chamber.

"SHIT!" Joanie cursed and jumped up, ignoring the ringing in her ears. Her hand brushed over something that felt like a pipe. She didn't even check to see where Skyla was as she rushed to where the door was already opening. The two guards had gotten themselves a light. Grabbing the pipe like prop like a baseball bat Joanie swung it at the first person that came through the door. She caught him in the midriff and jumped back as he doubled over. She turned around to look for the next guard. He was holding a lamp just a few steps from where his friend had crumbled. He wore an expression of utter shock when he stared at her.

Joanie froze, not sure what to do. She hadn't planned to physically confront them and more to the point she knew that she wasn't capable to.

The man stared at her surprised.

Joanie bit her lip and shouldered the pipe like a baseball bat again.

"Don't make me hurt you!" She said fiercely. "I'm trained the mystic fighting skills of Ching-Chong-Cha and Chop-Suie." Stepping over his friend she gave the man on the floor a good kick just to make sure he wasn't going to get up soon.

The other guard watched her cautiously and put down the lamp.

Joanie began to panic; he was preparing to attack her.

"Don't fight me." She begged softly. "Please…"  
The man gave her a blank look and drew the sword on his side.

"My future king commands it."

She only had a split second to get away from him as he lunged at her without warning. She jumped back but forgot about the man lying behind her. The pipe fell from her hands as she stumbled back and landed hard on her back. Her eyes widened as she saw the man loom over her.

She closed her eyes…

And heard Skyla scream at her to get up and away.

There was a shatter of glass as Joanie opened her eyes and an eerie light that fell her way. Joanie's limbs turned to jelly as she rolled away and leaped up. In the process she had managed to grab the pipe that she had dropped. Joanie didn't think, didn't hesitate, didn't even blink as she swung it down on the man's head as he fell forward. He crumbled to the floor and lay still, despite the flames licking at his head and hair.

Joanie stared shocked at the spectacle and quickly grabbed the cloak that was around him and smothered the flames.

The tunnel was plunged into darkness, except for a few glowing patches of lamp oil.

Joanie heard a jumble of heavy breaths and soft sobs which she immediately presumed to be Skyla's.  
Swallowing down a wave of nausea she carefully made a light sphere and allowed it to hover before her.

Skyla was only about an arm's length from her, her hand still clutched around the handle of the lamp. She was pale and shaking. Joanie wanted to comfort her but first she turned her assailant on his back and checked for a pulse. She tried very hard not to look at his face. For a few heart stopping moments she thought that she felt nothing but then he coughed and moaned.  
Joanie nearly died as she dropped back with a yell.

"Okay… He's alive." She said. "Fuck, he's alive. Shit. Good."  
The young Lady looked at her with wide eyes.

Joanie pulled herself together and stood up on shaky legs.

"It's okay Skyla." She said softly. "I'm…" She had to swallow to keep herself from throwing up.

"I'm going to get you out of here okay? You alright? They didn't hurt you?"  
Skyla looked at her without speaking, her mouth opening and closing.

Rubbing away the blood on her face where her nose had started bleeding again Joanie slowly went over to her and hunched down between her and the two people lying on the floor. Carefully she reached out and touched the girl's shoulder with her one hand and pry the handle out of the other.

"It's okay." She said again but this time her own voice choked. "Skyla, we have to go, it's okay. Are you hurt?"

The girl still didn't answer her but when Joanie managed to pry the handle from her hand she started sobbing and wrapped her arms around the other girl. Joanie's own resolve broke as the girl sobbed on her shoulder but she closed her eyes and pulled herself together.

"Skyla we have got to go." She said. "Skyler is about to hand the Skyswirlstone to the magician. We have to get out of here so that we can give the others the message that you're safe."  
She felt Skyla take a moment then nod.

Joanie bit her lip and, taking both of Skyla's hands, pulled her up.  
The girl winched and pulled her one hand away from Joanie.

"I… hurt it when we fell down." She said softly, her voice still heavy with emotion. "Cara, I'm so sorry."  
Joanie closed her eyes and fought down a fresh batch of tears.

"It's not your fault." She said and took her other hand. Something struck her and she had to smile. "You're gonna have problems with that wrist for the rest of your life you know that."  
Skyla smiled slightly as she rubbed her face. She allowed the girl to pull her back into the cell.

"Yeah, I… Waite!"

Joanie blinked and turned to look at her as Skyla pulled out of her grip.

"We can't leave her behind."

The petite girl was even more confused.

"Who?" She queried surprised.  
Skyla had gone over to something at the far end of the cell.

"Bring your light in and make it brighter." She said, sounding very much like her older counterpart.

Joanie, curious and cautious, complied.  
She let the one die and made another, brighter light sphere.

When it lit the whole of the cell she cursed surprised and let it die accidentally.

"Who the hell is she?"

_AN: Alyssa sits back and rubs her brow. "Not bad for two night's work." She mutters then smiles.  
Hey everybody! My extreme apologies for the delay of this chapter, as I had also informed the people of my other story I've forgotten what it is like to study and literally had no time to sit down in front of the pc for some character social ling. (I'm also juggling a few jobs because I'm going globe trotting in June!) So, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in about two weeks time. I'm going to visit a friend for a week (holidays for me) so unfortunately I won't be anywhere near a pc (sob sob sob!). Will read me when I come back! Hope you are all well and have a very very blessed Easter my friends! _

_Alyss. _


	19. Whisper on the Wind

**Chapter 19: Whisper on the Wind. **

The clearing was eerily quiet even thought the trees around them swayed in the wind.  
Jade felt the young prince shift next to her.

"Are you sure he won't be able to see you?"  
The question sent a spark of irritation through her.

"Yes your Highness." She replied lightly, even though she felt like snapping; 'Can you?' "We have met many foes and no one has been able to see me. I'm sure that it won't be any different now."  
Skyler didn't say anything immediately as he looked around the clearing.

He sighed and fiddled with the golden sceptre in his hands.

"You're name's not Natalie is it?"  
She was so startled by the statement that she almost became visible.

"We shouldn't talk your Highness – it will look strange…"

"Answer my question. Unlike my father I think we should address this."  
She paused and licked her lips. _The king knew…_ Of course, they had made so many mistakes in the past 24 hours…

"No."

"And the others?"

"They're not using their real names either."  
The silence around them stretched.

Skyler looked at the sky.

"Why?"  
Jade hesitated again.

"I'm not following."

"Why did you lie about your names, as well as all the other things you did?"

Awkward with where this was going Jade resisted the urge to just keep silent and have him think that she left.

"For our protection." She said finally. "As well as yours. It's… complicated."

"He's not here, we have the time."  
Jade shook her head.

"We don't."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."  
Her tone was shorter this time.

Skyler searched around for the place where he thought her eyes would be.

"Are you really Skydancers?"

"Your Majesty…"

"Answer the question, you owe me that much."  
Jade had to snort at that. "Hey, we don't owe you anything." She said. "We're not bound to you. Remember that."  
Realising that it didn't sound as polite as she usually was Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"But yes, we are Skydancers." She said. "We're just not Skydancers of this Realm. As I said before, we came from another Realm. We were sent here. Prince Skyler, with all due respect this conversation is very dangerous."  
Skyler looked at the sky again.

"Because of Cara… Or rather Joanie?"

She gave another start at her friend's name.

They had been making mistakes.

"You can say that."

The young man's eyes never left the sky.

"Is she your Queen's daughter?"  
The question brought an unexpected lump to Jade's throat.

"Yes."  
Skyler turned back to where he thought she was.

"Then your people must really have thought that this was important."  
Jade nodded, even thought she knew that he couldn't see her.

"A lot of people's future depends on it."

Skyler nodded and took a deep breath.  
"They're almost here."

Jade looked up at the sky. Sure enough, a large shadow fell over them as the large dragon flew over the top. The young woman watched with a sense of horrified wonder as the big beast came around and perched on the top of the tree canopy. The large trees, almost as tall as a ten story skyscraper swayed and cracked under her weight. Jade instinctively felt herself tense as she prepared to get the king out of harms way if they were in danger.  
A few tense seconds passed as the dragon got settled and then turned his large, serpent shaped head at them. He rumbled softly.  
A man strode into the clearing.

Jade took in a soft breath.  
She had met a lot of foes in her time as Skydancer but she had to admit, of all of them Lor Master Robain Damodred appeared to be the most formidable.

His eyes never wavered from them, his stride never faltered nor did he stop to assess the situation. The green stone on his staff winked in the sunlight.

She knew quite suddenly with a heart stopping certainty that this man knew she was here.

"Do you have the stone young prince?"  
His voice travelled across the steadily declining distance between them.

Skyler took a steadying breath and stood up straighter.

"I have, where is Skyla?"  
The man stopped a few feet from them.

"Give me the stone and I will take you to her. I can assure you, she's still alive."

Skyler shook his head stubbornly.

"This was an exchange Master Robain, not a show of faith. I will not give you the stone until…"  
The magician raised his staff.

Skyler paused then put on a serious expression.

"I'm not kidding Master Robain." He said in a low voice. "Where is Skyla? I will not give this to you unless you show me where she is."

The magician's mouth thinned.

"You try my…"

A gust of wind suddenly blew threw the clearing, catching the small party by surprise.

Jade blinked as the wind blew past her.  
There was a voice…   
Impossible…

The dragon above their heads screamed and launched itself into the air.

For the first time since they've seen him Lor Master Robain looked truly surprised as he closed his eyes to listen.

The dragon cried out again.

With out warning the Magician turned around and ran back into the forest.

"I heard … We must go."

He disappeared from their view.

Jade only realised that she had become visible when Skyler touched her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

He looked just as shocked as she was.

"Yes." She breathed. "Did you hear…"

"Yes."

"You guys! Like, what just happened?"  
Angelica appeared out of the bushes behind them.

Skyler didn't take the time to answer them as he suddenly launched himself up into the air.

"He's getting away! We must follow him!"

He flew off before the rest of the Skydancers could join them.  
Jade pulled Angelica up.

"Come on!" She said. "I think something's wrong in the Netherworld…"

_AN: Short and sweet. _

_What? You didn't think that I'm so nice that I'm going to answer the previous chapter's little: Who's she? Question immediately? I have to make you sweat! I have to give you sleepless nights! I have to show you my… the Alyssa in charge gets knocked out and another takes her place. _

_ shake of the head "The power of being an author went to her head. Poor girl…"  
Evil laugh, you'll still have to wait for the next one. _

_Good luck with your lives till next time! _

_Take care Edani! Thanks for keeping up the reviews! _

_Alyssa. _


	20. The Price of a Stone

**Chapter 20: The Price of a Stone… **

The dark pressed around them.

Joanie took a few detached moments to listen to her ragged breathing before she slowly made another light sphere.

There was a young woman lying in front of her, unconscious and as far as she could see – barely breathing.

Joanie cursed.

"Skyla, who is she?" She demanded, her gaze taking in the woman's dark hair, pale complexion. She was lying on her back in an awkward position. Although she could be sure Joanie had a feeling that the woman was a lot taller than they were.

Skyla shook her head as she rested a hand on the woman's forehead.

"I don't know." She admitted. "She was here when they put me in the cell and the only times they came in was to give her something to drink or rather force her to drink it. It was so dark, I had sat with her the whole time. Once she was almost conscious, I think but…"  
She shook her head again.

Joanie felt jittery all over as she studied the woman, not daring to touch her yet. Her dark eyes traveled over the youthful contours of her face and noticed the finely cut purple robe.

With a shaky hand, struggling to control the sphere, she reached out and rubbed a lock of pitch black hair from the woman's face.

"She doesn't have any wings."

The statement came as a surprise to Skyla.

"That's impossible!" The girl exclaimed without warning. "Everybody here has…"  
Joanie shook her head suddenly and frowned. Something began to tickle her just outside the edge of notice. A small scratching in the back of her mind…

She looked around the small cell, taking in the broken pieces of vent, the seemingly lack of anything to drink.

Something winked in the light of her sphere.

Joanie felt the blood rush from her cheeks as she looked at the woman again.

A conversation from memory flared up in her mind.

'_What I heard was that he was or is the last of his kind in this realm. He and a woman called A'lor-Mistress Oriana Damodred. His wife or…'_

'_Daughter.'_

"Holy flying…" She bit her lip and sat back.

Skyla gave her a worried look, her hand still on the woman's head.

"Cara?"

The smaller girl gave her a bewildered look.

"I know who she is…" She said suddenly. "Skyla! I know who she is! The girl for the stone! It wasn't you…"

* * *

_Consciousness just above the edge of notice… _

_Memory sparked, danced around and played tricks the drifting mind. _

"You have to learn to control your Powers my dear child…"_ The woman's face had been painted over by the curse of time. _"You will become great one day."

_A pain she could not describe as whispering voices cried out. _

"Mother..."_  
Scenes changed and she was flying… Flying higher than she had ever been. _

"What's happening Pappe?" _The wind drowned out her voice but _he _knew what she asked. _

"Our part of the realm is collapsing Oriana! We have to hurry, the other's have made a portal to a place where we will be safe! Hold on child! Odon my friend, fly!"

_The wind on her face, water on her cheeks. _

_The voices taunted her. _

"We're too late…"  
_Time swirled out of control and became a crumbled map which she couldn't read. She was older, wiser but still flying, flying… _

_A knock on the door. Irritation because she was being disturbed._

"I have a letter here for Lor-Master Robain Damodred and A'lor-Mistress Oriana Damodred."

_A face she didn't recognize. _

"Lor-Master Robain Damodred is not here. What is it?"  
_A sense that something was… _

"An invitation to the Royal Palace for the engagement feast of Lady Skyla Zavere and the King's son."  
_…wrong. _

_She had taken the paper and glanced over it. _

"I will…"

_She never saw the darkness coming.

* * *

_

Joanie was shaking her, trying desperately to get some form of coherent response from the young woman.

"She's so doped I'm surprised she's not dead!" She growled under her breath and pinched her in her side.

"Lady Oriana! Wake up! Please! Come on you stupid woman…"

"I've found this!"  
Joanie looked up as Skyla joined her again; the girl was carrying a water bottle.

"It is water, I made sure of it." She said as she hunched down next to her companion. "Maybe it will help…"  
Joanie nodded, took the water from her and dumped it over the woman's face.

For the first time since they started trying to wake her up the woman responded.

She coughed twice and briefly opened her eyes.

Joanie went cold all over as her dark violet gaze brushed over her. Before she could say anything though they rolled back into the woman's head.

Joanie growled under her breath.

"No you don't!" She snapped and gave the woman a light slap on the cheek. "Not now come on… Not now…"  
She shook her again.

This time she was rewarded by a soft moan.

The sorceress's eyes opened again and briefly focused on her.

Joanie didn't waste any time to pull her up.

The woman lurched forward, her arms failing out as if to catch herself.

Joanie quickly put her one had over her shoulders in an attempt to keep the somewhat heavier woman up.

Oriana coughed as if she was preparing to lurch but somehow managed to control herself.  
She muttered something under her breath that Joanie didn't catch immediately. The little girl shifted so that she could keep a better support on the woman.

"What is it?" She queried gently. "Ah… Lady Oriana?"

The woman didn't answer her but Joanie felt a sudden chill travel through her body. Without warning the woman's arm around her shoulders gripped her in a death rapt. She closed her eyes as if in pain and before she opened them again.  
A purple flash lit the semi darkness.

"_Pappe_…" The woman whispered. "_Pappe…" _

Joanie felt a touch of fear and tried to pull back but the woman's grip was a lot stronger than she anticipated.

"_Odon za Pappe."_ The woman continued. _"Odon, za ne Pappe… _Please…"

At the last word the air around them grew thick, vibrated – then pulsed out in a strange release of pressure. Skyla was blown into a sitting position and Joanie was sure that she would've lost her balance had the woman not had such a secure grip on her.

Spent, the sorceress suddenly fell back against Joanie and seemed to loose consciousness.

The petite Skydancer blinked strained to keep them both upright.

"Oh not you don't you freak." She whispered in a shaky voice and tried to give her another shake.

"Skyla help me, we have to hold her up…"  
Still in the same position where she had fallen Skyla gave her a wild eyes look and shook her head, fear etched on her face.

Joanie could understand it – this girl had been all but manhandled by their companion's father and this display of unknown power had her pretty shaken as well.

She tried to put up a brave face.

"Skyla please." She said again. "Come here, hand put her other arm over your shoulders. We have to get her out _– you said so yourself."_

That got her attention.

Slowly Skyla pushed herself to her feet, mindful of her injured arm, and went to the sorceress's other side.

Drapping her arm over her shoulders Skyla gave Joanie a determined look.

"On three…" She whispered.

* * *

They found that they had three problems when they finally managed to get out of the room. The first was that Oriana was heavier than they anticipated. It wasn't because she was a heavy woman, quite the contrary – she was painfully thin as far as Joanie could see. But she was dead weight and neither of the girls was exceptionally strong.

The second problem was alarming.

The guard which Joanie had only knocked out had disappeared, most probably to either go and find some back up or flee for his life.

Joanie prayed that it was the latter.  
The last was soul crushing.

Joanie tried to shift the limp woman into a better position as she stared up at the barrier in front of her. There was a suspicious lump in her throat and she had hard time concentrating on the light sphere that she was holding up above their heads.

"I just came through this way." She said softly. "I swear I did!"

Skyla gave the smaller girl a worried look and nodded.

"I believe you." She said softly. "This place is a labyrinth with doors and…"  
Joanie gave the door an unexpected kick.

"But it wasn't here before! That bastard…"  
She trailed off and shoo her head.

"I can go through the vents but I don't want to leave you." She glanced at their companion who was still dazed and unresponsive safe for the odd step that she managed to give. "Or her for that matter."

The young Skyla's brow was knotted. Partly out of fear and worry and partly, as Joanie suspected, out of pain from her arm.

"Maybe you should." She said softly. "Tell them that go out, tell them that I'm safe and…" She glanced at the sorceress. "Tell them that she's safe as well."

Joanie sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think they'd care." She muttered under her breath. "Let's put her down for a tad. Keep her upright, I don't want her slipping away again."

They managed to perch Oriana up against the wall that was blocking their exit.  
Joanie stood back and blew out a slow breath as she ran her hand through her tangled crop. She had a terrible headache.

"I don't want to leave you alone." She repeated again. "But… If it's the only way…"  
Skyla was trying to get the woman into a more comfortable position.

The sorceress's eyes were open again but they stared sightlessly in front of her. Joanie doubted whether she even knew her own name.

"Go through the vents Cara." She said softly. "I'll be… I'll be fine."

The younger girl smiled at her. For a moment, just a moment, at this show of strength that Joanie had come to admire so much in Dame Skyla, the girl had the urge to tell Skyla her real name. The illusion that they were holding up felt suddenly very wrong.

"I'm going to check on the guard."  
She didn't want him to pull the same stunt as his friend.

Checking her light sphere Joanie turned around and slowly inched back to the opening of the chamber. Along the way she stooped and picked up a tall spear.

The weapon felt clumsy in her hands but it gave her a strange sense of security.

Inching forward she took note that he hadn't moved at all as far as she could tell.

Kneeling next to him finally Joanie bit her lip and slowly tapped him on the shoulder.

No response.

Joanie sniffed and almost gagged at the smell of charred flesh. Shifting her weight she slowly put down the spear and felt around his neck for a pulse.

Her brow knotted in concentration.  
She couldn't feel anything safe for the hot and sticky…

Joanie felt the blood drain from her face as she slowly pulled back her hand.

In the strange light of the sphere it appeared as if her fingers were covered in dark oil.

Without so much as a sound Joanie leaped up and ran to Skyla.

"You know, never mind the vent - I know another way out – we'll just have to go the other way." She said all in a hurry. "Come on, let's get her up. Come."

Skyla gave her a strange look.

"Is he awake?"  
Joanie, who already had the sorceress hand over her shoulder, glanced at he guard.

"Him? No. He's fine. Let's not worry about him. He won't give us any trouble."  
_His bloody throat had been cut! _

Skyla nodded and helped Joanie heave the woman up.

Together they managed to get walking again and slowly inched past the guard.

Joanie swallowed when she looked at the darkness in front of her, but it only took one look back to remind her that it would be safer for them to keep moving.

She could not leave Skyla alone.

* * *

_AN: Funny thing, this thing would've been up last week but then I accidently deleted it! I nearly freaked out. Okay, correction. I did freak out. I hate writing stuff over. Either way, I'm going to try and start wrapping up this fic in the next 2 chapters (and then hopefully finish the story in about 5 or 3 more. Then off course, this is me were talking about so I won't put any money on that. This was suppose to be a short story!). Again though, I'm not sure when they'll be up as my semester tests have started and right after that it's my exams. I'll really try hard to get it up before my exams as I'm going away for three weeks after that and won't have access to a pc (I think anyway). _

_Anyway. To all of those reading this without reviewing (if there are such people…) give me a shout so that I know your there! I seem to have lost some of my readers… 'cept for one off course. smiles . _

_Oh yes. And you're right Edani! I AM JEALOUS! That's so unfair! Oh well, now you can just pass your tapes on to me! evil look _

_I hope they'll get released in my country! Then I can buy it for my niece! (and secretly watch it myself! evil laughter! _


	21. Lost

**Chapter 21: Lost. **

The Skydancers were hard pressed to keep up with the dragon.

Having lost sight of him just at the edge of the Netherrealm they took a moment to regroup and collect themselves.

"We can't just storm in there without some sort of strategy." Breeze said as he hovered a little bit above the others. "And, we have to find a way to convince Skyler to back down. If he gets hurt…"  
The young prince had fallen behind because he was not as fit as the rest of the Skydancers. Jade glanced back and shook her head.

"He won't." She said. "I'll stay with him. I hope Slam's okay…"  
Breeze gave her a sympathetic look. "Stay here and wait for him." He said. "The rest of us will go on. Jade, do not let him get ahead of himself."

The dark haired girl smiled slightly and nodded. "If I can handle Slam I can handle a young prince." She said. "Keep safe you guys."  
Nodding at each other the Skydancers separated.

Watching her three comrades leave Jade couldn't help but suppress a shiver.

Closing her eyes she silently prayed that both Slam and Joanie were alright.

* * *

Slam had the fright of his life when the dark shadow passed over him. Ducking down he balled his fists and watched as the dragon circled around the Netherworld.

The beast didn't appear to have seen him but Slam couldn't imagine how that could be possible as he had been in relative clear sight from the skies.

Cursing his stupidity he slowly began to move away from the ventilation hole.

The dragon circled twice before it dropped down just beyond his sight.

Jumping up, Slam balled his fist, ready to strike out with his powers if the need arose.

When the dragon didn't come back Slam flew back a bit more and circled the Netherworld. He found the dragon perched over one of the unopened entrances into the large metal world. With a touch of surprise and unease he noticed that the magician was with him.

The imposing man, perched on the junction of the dragon's wings and neck, raised his staff high above his head and commanded something in his foreign tongue.  
The dragon pushed away from the entrance with two strong wing strokes, took a deep breath and discharged an eye searing stream of liquid fire.

Fascinated and horrified Slam watched as the dragon heat the metal door in the same way he would've done heated a smaller. Then, in a surprising move the dragon dipped his claws into the molten iron and dig a hole large enough for his head to go through. When he dropped the molten iron to the ground he turned slightly. Lor Robain raised his staff again and, as the green stone flared to life, drew the heat from the metal.

The dragon carefully moved closer to the hole and allowed the Magician to safely climb through it. As the magician disappeared from sight the dragon landed on the side of the Netherworld again and dug his claws deep into the metal. Lifting his head he gave a strange, soft rumble and looked around. Serpent like eyes turned suddenly in Slam's direction but, they passed through him and rather turned towards the hole.  
Confused Slam looked around him and saw three figures flying towards them in the distance…

* * *

Although she knew that they had only been walking for a few minutes, Joanie felt as if she, Skyla and the semi conscious sorceress had been trapped in the never ending dark tunnel all their lives. Her light sphere winked in and out as her concentration wavered. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew with a cold certainty that somewhere in the unending maize of twists and turns she had made a wrong turn and had managed to get them hopelessly lost.

She couldn't look at Skyla as they trudged on hopelessly. She used the spear to half prop herself up on the one side in an attempt to keep her balance. The woman had not lost consciousness again but, except for the odd step she didn't acknowledge their presence. Joanie was close to exhaustion and, she knew that Skyla wasn't far behind her. The girl was pale and shaking in and effort to keep walking with half of the woman's weight resting on top of her. Even in the weak light, Joanie could see that her wrist was very swollen. In Skyla's credit though, the young princess-to-be never made a sound.

Joanie couldn't help but admire her.

A loud metallic echo suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Joanie jerked as her light sphere winked out and blinked around surprised in the dark.

Skyla held her breath and reached out behind the sorceress to nudge Joanie's arm.

"What's that?"

Joanie bit her lip and shook her head. Swallowing she formed the light sphere again.

"I don't know." She said tensely. "Let's get moving again. I don't want to…"

"_Wait…" _

Both girls shrieked with surprise.

The sorceress tried to stand on her own and took two steps away from them. When she tried to straighten herself though her knees immediately buckled underneath her and, if it wasn't for Joanie's quick jump to her side, she would've collapsed to the floor.

"Let me… sit." She attempted in a thick voice. "Just… a moment."

Nauseous with a sudden fear that she couldn't explain Joanie wordlessly helped the woman sit against the wall of the tunnel.

"My father…" The young woman began. "He is…"  
Joanie swallowed and glanced at Skyla who was still standing exactly as she had when the sorceress stepped away from them.

"Not here." Joanie said quickly. "Lady Oriana we…"  
The woman's violet eyes flashed.

"Do not interrupt me." She snapped with a sudden show of temper. "I…" Her face contorted and she sluggishly drew her knees up to rest her forehead against them.

"I am not…" She shook her head. "My father is here. I can sense… my staff? Where is my staff?"

Joanie had to blink.

"What?"

The woman gave her a look.

"It was with me, where is it?"

Steeling herself against the tone Joanie sniffed and motioned behind her.

"I saw it in the chamber where you were held." She said off handily. "That's what made me realize that it's you. I left it there."

Joanie had never seen a more expressive blank face in her life.

"Why?"

"It's not mine."

"Child, you have to go and get it."

"No."

Joanie glared at the woman.

"Listen Lady." She snapped before the woman could get in another phrase. "We have to get out of here. I didn't have time to grab your staff and more to the point I didn't want to. Now, could we get going again?"

The sorceress stared at her unblinking.

"You have gotten us lost." She said, her voice stronger than it had been. "With my staff, my father will be able to find us. Without it, we are stuck here until either he or the people who brought us here find us. Go and get it, we will wait for you."  
The petite Skydancer had to blink surprised.

"Who died and made you queen?" She snapped. "I'm not your servant. You can't just wake up and…" She cut off what she wanted to say when she felt Skyla's hand on her shoulder. The young girl moved closer to the sorceress.

"It's a long and confusing way back to the cell." She said softly. "I don't think Cara would find us again."

Her soft tone seemed to take away some of the wind from behind the sorceress.

The dark haired woman sighed and shook her head.

"Please," she said softly, "I really need that staff. It is very important. I can…"  
She gathered herself and stood up. Taking a moment to steady herself the Lady Oriana motioned in Joanie's direction.

"It is impossible for me to concentrate at this stage." She said softly. "But I can try to…"  
She took a deep breath and drew a shaky symbol in the air.  
The two girls blinked and unconsciously drew closer to each other when they saw the lines between her fingers begin to glow with a strange purple hue.

The sorceress paused and glanced at Joanie.

"How fast can you move?"  
The girl sniffed confidently.

"Very."  
The woman swallowed.

"If I complete this, it will take you through the straightest path to my staff. I can't move you there; this… amateurish light display is the best that I can manage at the moment. If you hurry, you can follow the residue back to us. Please."  
Joanie bit her lip.

"I haven't even told you…" She cut off and shook her head frustrated. "When I leave, my light will wink out. Both of you are hurt and you will be left in the dark, all alone, with nobody to defend you."

She shook her head again.

"I have to take care of Skyla." She said fiercely. "She's my responsibility. This is my only chance to make a difference and, if you and your bloody staff take that chance from me I will kill you myself, do you understand? If your father hurts her again I will kill you both, do you understand?"

Both the sorceress and Skyla gave her a surprised look. The younger girl blushed and took a step back as if she didn't know quite how to handle such loyalty but the older woman smiled gently for the first time.

"I understand, I swear that I will not harm her and I can assure you that my father won't either." She said. "Now, will you go and fetch it?"  
Joanie bit her tongue and nodded.

"Just finish your bloody light show." She said and turned in the direction she came.  
She didn't see the completion of the weave but before she was completely prepared for it a purple light shot out behind her and raced down the corridor.

Praying that she didn't make a mistake Joanie jumped away and raced after it.

* * *

_AN:  
:P I'll leave it here for now. Howdy howdy! How was your holiday? Mine was fantastic! _

_To answer some old questions. Yes, there will be more stories after this one, there is "To Dance with Lords and Ladies" which I just have to fix up a bit before I can post it and then I'm planning two more stories, the last one of my "trilogy" so to speak. (feather in the wind, to dance and the next one.) _

_And another entitled "ghost of a Rose.:" _

_I just have to finish this one. Sorry for dragging it out so much! I'm currently a bit stuck on where to go with it from here!  
Take care and hope you are safe!  
Alyss. _


	22. Fading Trail

**Chapter 22: Fading Trail. **

As she had warned, Cara's sphere died the moment she leaped away to follow the purple trail.

Left in the darkness, Skyla fought hard to control her chocking fear.

_She wasn't alone!_ She told herself firmly. _This was like before, she wasn't alone…_  
She swallowed and hugged her throbbing wrist to her chest.

"Move closer to me child."  
She jumped at the voice and just managed to strangle down a scream. She had forgotten that the sorceress was _awake_ this time.

She shifted her weight and looked around uncomfortable.

"I… I don't know where you are." Her voice sounded hollow in the seemingly empty tunnel.

There was a shift of fabric that – as best as Skyla could tell – indicated that Lady Oriana had sat down.  
The sorceress sighed tiredly.

"Here."  
A soft glow momentarily filled the tunnel.

Skyla licked her dry lips and slowly moved closer to the woman, she didn't have an excuse to avoid her now.

Reaching the wall Skyla sat carefully and shifted until she was almost touching the woman. When the sorceress let her light fade with a tired sigh the younger girl had to admit that she felt more comfortable.

"You are Skyla Zavere aren't you?"  
The question didn't leave a lot of room for denial.  
Hugging her knees to her body Skyla nodded.

"Yes." She said softly. "You are Lor-Mistress Oriana Damodred."

"That is correct."  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Child," The sorceress began, "can you… Do me a favor?"  
Skyla bit her lip but nodded again.

"If it's possible."

There was a pause then…

"Could you please tell me what had happened?"  
Skyla's heart almost broke at the sudden note of insecurity that danced across the sorceress tone.

"I… I can't." She said softly. "But, I can tell you what happened to me and maybe we can then figure out what happened to you."

* * *

Joanie reached the empty cell almost in stride with the purple light.

Breathing quickly and deeply to get her breath back Joanie glanced behind her and saw that, true to the sorceress's word, the purple streak was still behind her.

Rubbing her brow Joanie produced a tiny light sphere and tried very hard not to look at the guard that was still lying to the one side.

She had seen a lot of things when she will lived on the streets but this murdered, burned man was a bit too much.

Inside the cell she found the staff where she had seen in before. It looked a lot like the magician's had, with straight dark wood and strange curling groves all along it's length. Instead of a green stone though, this staff carried a dark purple gem.

When she picked it up a slight tingle traveled up her elbow and the gem shone ever so briefly.

Joanie felt like snapping it in two.

Instead though, she turned around and quickly followed the already fading purple streak back the way she came.

When she rounded the corner, her world suddenly turned upside down as she was stuck with an invisible force.

* * *

"So," Skyla began tentatively, "I take it you don't know why your father kidnapped me."  
Although she couldn't see her she had a feeling that Lady Oriana had her head in her hands.

"It wasn't in any of his plans that he discussed with me." She said tiredly. "Your kingdom has nothing that we want. We can't even use the Skyswirlstone." She shook her head. "He kidnapped you because somebody kidnapped me." She said this with conviction. "The questions is just, who?"  
Skyla sighed softly and shifted closer to the woman.

"I don't know." She said. "Maybe… Did you hear that?"

* * *

The group of Skydancers slowly made their way through the metal maize of tunnels.

"I had like, forgotten how big this thing is." Angelica said as she moved closer to Breeze and his light.

"Do we know which way he went?"  
Slam shook his head.

"I don't think there's anyway of telling. Maybe we should split up?"

* * *

Joanie felt her head snap backwards as she made contact with the hard wall.

Instinctively she tried to pull herself into a protective bundle but, what ever force was holding her captive had almost made sure that she couldn't move any of her limbs.

Gasping for breath Joanie opened her eyes to see a green sphere hover before her. The person behind it was in the shadows but she didn't need her eyes to know who it was.

_Damn it. _

"I have to say Silver Feather, you are becoming more of a nuisance every passing moment."

The Magician stepped out of the shadows.

Joanie tried to struggle and realized that she was still clinging to the staff.

"Screw you!" She snapped furious. "Why do you keep throwing me around! What am I, a doll? A ball? I'm…"

The man, who had walked right up to her, reached out with out warning and enclosed his hand around her throat.

"Why do you have my daughter's staff?"  
His grip wasn't tight but the threat was there.

Joanie's teeth snapped together as she experienced a brief flashback back to the time Skyclone had held her like this in front of Skyla.

Fighting panic she tightened her hold on that staff.

"I'm trying to help you, you ass." She snapped through clenched teeth. "I'm taking this to your daughter so that you can find her. She sent me!"

His grip on her throat tightened.

"Proof it."

Joanie choked and tried again to kick out.

"I… CAN'T!" She snapped. "I know that she was kidnapped by Skyclone! I know that you met him on the night of your arrival here. He was upset because you didn't take Skyla immediately." The grip on her throat tightened. "I CAN'T PROVE THAT YOU'RE DAUGHTER SENT ME BUT I KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT THE BAD GUY!"

The pressure around her throat abruptly disappeared and she crumbled to the floor.  
Gasping for breath Joanie resisted the urge to kick the man in the knee and quickly scrambled to her feet.

Lor-Master Robain stared down at her, his eyes sharp.

"Take me to her."  
Joanie tightened her grip on the sorceress's staff.

"If you throw me around one more time I swear I'll…"  
His blood like eyes stopped her from completing her sentence.

She looked at the now almost completely faded trail.

"This way. You're dawdling might have cost us our path back."

The magician gave her an unreadable look, walked over to the fading purple streak and made a motion as if to enclose his hand around it.  
The purple streak became a bright green one that traveled back in the direction of where she left Skyla.


	23. Twisted Fate

**Chapter 23: Twisted Fate. **

"Your Highness," Jade began tentatively. "I… I don't think we should be here. Let's wait outside for the others. It would be safer…"  
The young prince shook his head and gave Jade a warning look.

"Lady Natali," he insisted, "you said yourself; this place is a huge labyrinth. The more people we have in here looking for Cara and Skyla the better. Do not fear, I have the Skyswirlstone and my father has been teaching me how to use it."  
Jade felt a moment's irritation.

"That is why you should not be here your Highness." She said a bit exasperated. "But, you're right. Come, I know a place where we can go to have a more central search. And that way I won't get lost."

She didn't give Skyler a chance to argue as she set off toward the heart of the Netherworld.

Joanie was hard pressed to keep up with the wizard without actually breaking into a run. The man didn't look at her as he followed his bright green trail and ignored all her attempts to start some form of conversation.  
Joanie had frankly had enough of this man.

Although he didn't say anything she felt an increasing urge to hit him with the staff she was still carrying. For some reason, she also detested the way he called her Silver Feather.  
It felt insulting.

"We're almost there I think." She said as they rounded a corner. "I remember…"  
Sure enough, the trail stopped.  
Joanie cut of what she was going to say as she looked around puzzled.

"They were…"

The magician's silence became icy cold as he regarded the end of the trail.

Joanie looked at him, feeling a shiver of fear travel down her spine.

She tightened her grip on the staff.

"They were right here." She said hoarsely. "I left them here. They were I swear…"  
The magician said nothing as he turned his blood like eyes on her. Although he didn't say or do anything she could feel him begin to gather his power.

Joanie's teeth snapped together as she took a step back.

Her mind fumbled through any protective measures that she could take.

"They were here!" She protested and struck a light sphere as the magician turned towards her. "I swear they…"

"She's quite right Robain."

Joanie's light sphere promptly winked out of existence as she jumped at the voice.

"Your daughter _was_ here."

The Magician whispered something that filled the whole tunnel with an eerie light, illuminating the person who had spoken to them.

Joanie sniffed and cursed softly when she saw that it was the missing guard.

Her temper flared when she saw that he wasn't alone though.

With his one hand tangled in her hair and the other enclosed around her good wrist the guard held Skyla in front of him with ease.

The girl was pale with pain and fear.  
Joanie's self control snapped when she saw that Skyla was crying softly.

She took a menacing step forward.

"Let her go!" She snapped. "Let her go or I'll…"  
The magician put his hand on her shoulder.  
The action was enough to make Joanie do a double take and cut off what she was going to say.

"Where is my daughter?"  
His voice was soft.

The guard smiled slightly and walked closer.

"With my king." He said. "Who, by the way, is very displeased with you."

The magician said nothing to this but merely stared at the man with an unblinking gaze.  
Joanie shook as she fought to keep her self control. Skyla's eyes were haunted as she stared at her.

"A twist of fate," the guard continued, "had brought all the key players back here. Now, despite his displeasure my king is willing to give you once last chance to close the deal. At a larger price of course, but he said that he will sort itself out with your personally."  
Skyla whimpered when the man gave her hair another sharp tug.  
Joanie was ready to leap at him but the magician's hand stayed on her shoulder.

"You tell Skyclone to come here so that I can kick his ass!" She snapped. "Stop hurting her you moron! I'll…"

"Enough."

Lor Robain's voice was soft.

"Give the girl to me; I will finish what I started."

The guard laughed as Joanie let out a horrified cry in protest.

"NO!" She cried out and tried to swing the sorceress's staff into her father's midriff but the man easily deflected the blow with his own staff.

As the two pieces of wood collided a deafening crack filled the tunnel, followed by a shower of sparks.

Joanie was flung back into the tunnel, the staff wretched from her grip by the force. She landed on her side with a yelp and immediately curled herself up into a small bundle, hugging her arms to her chest.  
It felt as if they were filled with the worst case of killer pins and needles that she had ever experienced in her life.  
She heard a cry of protest from Skyla and looked up just in time to see the magician hover over her.  
Gasping Joanie tried to get out of his way but the man seized her by the front of her shirt and drew her closer.  
His eyes were like fresh blood when he looked at her.

"Listen to me closely;" he hissed in her ear, "time is a circle. It never ends. The past, the present and the future are all one. Your actions now can not change what was meant to be. What you do now has already happened and the future is written in memory."

He pulled her to her feet and pushed her in the guard's direction.

"Keep an eye on her, I will take young Skyla."

She felt the display of power.

A'lor-Mistress Oriana Damodred looked up, her sight clouded by another dosage of the drug that had held her captive for a time undetermined.

She cursed herself.

Before this ordeal she had never known weakness and, she had never known failure.  
A child like guilt flared up inside her.

It had been her fault that this happened. If she hadn't been foolish enough to be kidnapped, if she had paid attention and were more cautious around those men who delivered their supposed invitation to the future king's engagement ceremony her father would never have been placed in this position.

_If she had been faster…_

She shivered and pushed her memories away.

They had no place here.

The figure behind her tugged on her arms.

"I suggest you keep very still little witch."

They moved a little closer to the edge.  
Oriana wasn't sure where they were, but she sensed the empty darkness around them.

She closed her eyes and sagged a bit against the person holding her up.

Another thing she could blame herself for she thought dryly.  
She had known that there was someone out there but, with her slightly warped sense of time she thought that it was young Cara returning.

She laughed bitterly when she remembered how happy young Skyla had been to see her future brother-in-law.

Who would've known that he was the one behind all of this?

She had promised to keep the girl safe…

"I'm glad that you're finding this funny." Skyclone hissed behind her. "You will love how this story ends."

Oriana opened her eyes again and forced herself to stand on her own two feet.

"Do you enjoy playing games with the Aire-akito'mer little man?" She hissed under her breath. "Do you really think that my father will allow you to get away with this once you settle your deal?"

Skyclone laughed softly.

"Your father is bound by an unspoken law." He said tauntingly. "As long as I hold his blood, he can not lift a finger to harm me and, as written in the ancient texts, ultimately he can not interfere with our politics. Killing me after he has you back will be doing that exactly."

Oriana shook her head.

"You know nothing of the ties that bind us to this realm." She hissed under her breath. "My father might not be able to but, I can promise you, I will. If not now then one day…"

The blow caught her by surprise.

"Don't make it too personal." Skyclone laughed softly as he twisted her stinging cheek back to him. "Now, look. I think we have guests."

Oriana turned her gaze towards where she sensed the large empty chasm. Sure enough, somewhere below the level they were standing on, she could see a small faint light.

Shivers of fear travelled down her spine as she fought to focus on her power through the drugged haze that kept her focus prisoner.

There was a sound of a knife being unsheathed and before long she felt the cold steel touch her throat.

"Let's see what your father has in store for us shall we?"


	24. Full Circle

**Chapter 24: Full Circle. **

'_Time is a circle, it never ends.'_

Joanie whispered the words over and over in her head as she leaned heavily against the guard holding her.

In front of her in the tunnel Lor Robain was standing with Skyla. His strange light filled the whole chamber, alerting those here to his presence and drawing those who weren't closer.

Try as she might, she could not figure out what he was planning.

When they left the chamber where the guard had found them Lor Robain had confidently led them to the middle of the chamber. He had picked up his daughter's staff and took Skyla from the care of the guard.

When they approached the opening of the middle chamber he had put the staff down and glanced back at Joanie in what felt to her like a secret message before he took Skyla and calmly waited in clear sight.

Joanie closed her eyes and swallowed.

She didn't know what he wanted her to do.

* * *

There were four people in the large hollow chamber already. Slam and Camille, who had split away from Breeze and Angelica, were there first.

Camille had notice the strange light in the unrelenting darkness in the maze of tunnels and as they weren't sure where they were going anyway the two Skydancers quickly made their way towards it.

They did not expect to find what they did.

As they stepped into the central chamber of the Netherworld the first thing they noticed was that there was no swirling vortex of light at the bottom as there was in their time. They didn't have time to wonder on this for long though when they noticed that they weren't alone.

The Master magician was standing in one of the tunnels just above their heads in the central chamber of the Netherworld. Slumped in his arms was a very pale and very frightened looking young Skyla.

Slam wanted to say something immediately but Camille rested a light hand on his arm when the Magician's blood red eyes rested on them.

"Don't Slam…" She whispered softly.

The boy gave her a shocked look and shook his head.

"But Camille…"

The olive skinned girl shook her head. "Not now. I… I think he's waiting for something."

"Well we're not…"

"Just don't Slam."

He could not see the reason behind her request but under those inexorable eyes of the sorcerer he found himself unwillingly complying.

Less than five minutes later Breeze and Angelica joined them from one of the other passages of the tunnel.

"I thought we'd like, search in other directions." Angelica told them accusingly. "What are you guys doing here?"  
Slam gave her a look and motioned to the passage up and across from them.

Breeze stepped forward the moment he saw the magician but he could not make himself call out or bring more of the man's attention on them.

"What's he doing?" He rather asked Camille, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

The young woman shrugged, her eyes not leaving the man or their future ward.

"Waiting."

Angelica gave her a bewildered look.

"For what?"

Slam, who was still closest to the large chasm, saw a movement to his left.  
He frowned and glanced at the opening of another tunnel.

"Oh man…" He whispered when he saw what had caused it.

"Jade!"

* * *

Joanie looked up at the familiar voice.

"Now, they are all here." The Magician whispered and without turning back, addressed the guard. "Go tell you Master that his brother is here. If things go wrong, he should do as we discussed. Take the girl and my daughter's staff with you."

The guard behind her shifted uneasily. "I have been told to say here with you."  
The Magician shifted his weight ever so slightly, causing Skyla to take a sharp breath.

"He has my daughter boy; I won't and can't do anything to harm you or him."

Joanie's looked up when she heard his tone of voice. She shuddered when she realised that it was the bitter truth.

She sniffed.

_But I can._ She told herself firmly.

After a long considering pause the guard finally nodded and, jerking her hand behind her back as if to assert his authority, walked forward and picked up the staff.

They were about to leave when the Magician turned around and looked directly at her.

"Remember Time Silver Feather." He said. "You were here and you shall one day come here again. It can not be changed. Do not stop the usurper, just keep my daughter safe."

* * *

From their different vantage points the five Skydancers watched the Magician for any sign of action or movement. Once he turned around to look down the passage behind him but then he turned around again and resumed staring at them.

The tension in the chamber felt like a furnace.

"So by chance we are all here."  
It was such a shock when he finally spoke that they all gasped startled.

The Magician stared at them, his eyes seemingly glowing in the strange dim light.

"I must say that I am disappointed in your co-ordination of this matter young prince."  
The young man frowned.

"My co-ordination Master Robain?" He queried. "Forgive me but I was not the one who broke with our previous arrangement!"

Jade put a soothing hand on his shoulder but it did not soften his tone.  
The Magician shook his head then looked sharply in Skyler's direction, his blood eyes flashing red.

"And I was not the one who sent a young girl to do what I distinctly told you not to."

Jade gasped behind Skyler.

"Joanie." She whispered softly and met Slam's gaze.

His eyes flashed with temper.

"Where is she!" He demanded. "I swear Robain, if you hurt her…"

Despite his anger, he could not keep up his tirade under the man's gaze.

"You do not need to worry about her anymore." He said blankly. "What should be your concern is the question: What now? Do I chose to over look this matter, show some mercy and tell you that we can carry on with our previous arrangement or do I simply carry out my sentence of a broken bargain and…"

He did not finish his sentence but rather put his hand on Skyla's head.

She went limp in his arms.

"NO!" The group shouted as one.

"No, please." Skyler echoed again. "I will accept the full responsibility for sending the young girl… Joanie." He glanced back at Jade when she gasped startled. His eyes spoke of betrayal and retribution if things went wrong.

The Skydancer could not keep his gaze.

"If you have to hurt someone, or take the price of blood for my mistake, rather make it mine."

Robain shifted Skyla so that he could support her unconscious form and looked hard at the group.

Unfamiliar thoughts and emotions filled his dark eyes.

"So be it." He said softly. "You have one last chance Skyler, bring me the Skyswirlstone."

* * *

Joanie's heart was in her throat as she was being marched down to the lower level.

She still felt as if she had missed Lor Robain's plan. Every time he had spoken to her, every time he looked at her she felt the need for him to convey a personal message.

_Do not stop the usurper, just keep my daughter safe._

It felt as if it was suppose to be so simple, so plain and so easy yet, she didn't know how she would manage.

The guards hand was tightly enclosed on her arm.

_Do not stop the usurper, just keep my daughter safe. _

In his other hand, the guard carried the staff and a lamp.

The Magician's light did not fill all of the tunnels.

Joanie glanced at the guard's arrangement. She could see that, although he had no trouble holding onto both of the objects, he did not have a free hand for anything else.  
She smiled suddenly.  
This man was so certain that she would not resist.

Joanie didn't take the breath that she wanted to steady herself. Nor did she even really reconsider her plan.

She allowed her knees to collapse underneath her.

"Hey!" The guard snapped as he felt her dead weight strain against his arm. "Get up!" He kept his voice low in the darkness as he jerked at her arm.  
For a brief moment Joanie considered muttering something unintelligible or even begging for mercy but she dismissed the idea as quickly as it came.  
She wasn't one for drama.

The guard jerked her again.

"Get up or I will snap your arm in half." He snarled. "Come on, what's wrong with you?"

Joanie had to suppress a small smile.  
_You have to put the lamp and staff down for that. _

The man gave her a half hearted kick on the legs and muttered a few curses Joanie knew her Skyla wouldn't appreciate her hearing. He seemed to give up trying to get her back on her feet and rather bend forward to put down the lamp and staff.

"I am going to break your neck." He told her in a dangerous voice. "I have…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

With her free hand Joanie had managed to snatch up the staff the moment it left his hands and tried to bring it up to slam into his face.

Her attempt was not as successful as she had hoped because she wasn't strong or fast enough to get the force she required. The man dropped her and caught the staff before it came anywhere near his face. He gave her a triumphant snarl in the dim light.

Joanie though didn't want any time with theatrics and twisted on her back. With both feet she kicked the man as hard as she could in the midriff.

He grunted and fell back but, as she jumped up, he swung the staff that he still had in his hands to knock her off her feet.

Joanie jumped up just in time, though momentarily forgot that she could fly as she focused all of her attention on anticipating the man's next move.

He was already getting up just as she landed back on the ground and took another swipe at her.

With a move she used in street dancing Joanie fell down on her one side.

Bracing herself on one elbow she kicked out at the man's knee.

He fell down as his knee gave way underneath him. His pained shout promised excruciating retribution.

Gasping for breath Joanie rolled to one side. She looked up again just in time to see the man throw his body down to pin her.

From Joanie's perceptions the world slowed down. With an uncontrolled cry she tried to twist her body out of the way but realised that she wasn't going to get up in time. Scrambling to the side she kicked up and managed to catch the man on the shoulder. The action sent him toppling down next to her, the staff falling from his hands. It rolled off somewhere just beyond the light of the lamp.

Both of them struggled up.  
The guard made a lunge for the staff where as Joanie scrambled up, suddenly remembering her wings. Closing her eyes she somersaulted into the air, already making deliberate, yet delicate movements with her hands.

When she rounded on him, her powers ready, she was just in time to see the staff coming towards her…

* * *

They heard the muffled cries behind them.

Skyclone curses softly and glanced back.

"What is that?"

Oriana dragged her eyes away from what was happening up in the tunnel. Her father was still giving orders to the young prince but he had moved from within the tunnel onto an intricate platform he had woven from magic.

Every step he took she felt a mounting sense of trepidation.  
Only the knife against her throat stopped her from crying out. She couldn't understand why he didn't fight his way out.  
He was the most powerful man she knew, how could he allow himself to take orders from this man?

She had to get away…

Taking a deep breath she tried to summon the concentration that was needed for more than a lighting spell.

There was another cry, this time more feminine.

The young Skydancer.

She glanced back down the cave.  
Skyclone frowned and tried to see what was going on down the tunnel.

"It seems that our young Lady in waiting seems to be in some discomfort." The large man muttered under his breath. He moved a little closer to the opening but remained in the shadows lest the other people who had joined them stared too hard at the other tunnels. "Let us go to your father, I believe he will soon have the stone in his possession."

Oriana didn't protest as she allowed him to push her in front. His knife moved from her throat but she knew that it didn't mean she was out of danger.

Again she cursed her foolishness.  
She should've known better.  
She should've been as strong as her father.  
_She should've been faster… _

Leaving the sanctuary of her father's light, Oriana couldn't help but admire the comfortableness this man had in the dark. It was very clear that he knew this place like the back of his hand.

He must've spent countless hours roaming these corridors.

When they turned the corner Oriana blinked surprised when she saw a pool of burning lamp oil in the distance. Just to its side lay a small dark figure.

She felt Skyclone stiffen behind her.

"Approach it slowly." He hissed in her ear and shoved her forward, the tip of his knife just touching her back.

She sniffed and walked forward, noticing suddenly that her head was a little clearer.

Oriana took a deep breath as they stopped next to the motionless girl.

"Can you make a small light?" Her captor asked.  
The sorceress bit her lip and shook her head. There was… something in the corridor.

The hair on the back of her neck stood erect.

"No." She replied weakly. "The drug your people gave me very potent, I can't do anything."

Skyclone muttered something under his breath and looked around.

"Was this Robain's doing or my guard's?"

Oriana couldn't answer him.

Her eyes travelled over the still from, searching for signs of life.

"Can I turn her over?" She asked tentatively, not sure what she should feel. She had not promised to keep her safe, yet this young carrier of the Silver Feather had gone back on her command.

"Slowly." Was the man's reply to her request.  
Oriana swallowed and slowly hunched down.

"Don't try anything." Skyclone warned.

The sorceress half nodded her head as she peered at the child. Reaching out with a tentative hand she slowly turned her on her back.

The itching sensation on the back of her neck grew.

Looking at the girl's pale face, seeing a small trail of blood slowly flowing from her nose she feared for the worst.

And nearly had a heart attack when her brown eyes flew open.

Before either of them could do anything the young Skydancer clapped her hands together with what could only be described as a cry of:

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Blinking away the purple spots behind her eyes Joanie scrambled to her feet with an uncontrolled chuckle and formed a small light sphere.

"You're just as stupid as you're going to be one day Skyclone." She muttered under her breath as she quickly went to check on the sorceress.

She had also been flung to the side, though not as violently, and was already trying to rise to her feet. A few yards away from her Skyclone was moaning as he turned around on the floor.

Although not perfect, her bolt of static had been very effective.

"Come on!" Joanie said as she pulled the sorceress to her feet. "Let's go!"  
Lady Oriana blinked stunned before her eyes flashed with temper.

"You hit us both!" She snapped as she leaned heavily on the smaller girl.  
Joanie shrugged off her tone.

"Throwing lightening is not an exact science." She retorted. "Come one, we must show your father you're safe before he hurts Skyla or takes the stone!"

The woman resisted her urgings to move forward.

"What about _him_?" Her voice was fierce with a sudden bottomless fury that spoke of retribution.  
Joanie pulled her forward.

"Your father said to leave him." _As close anyway._ "We have to go Lady Oriana, please. I know Skyclone, he's just going to count his losses and run anyway. He's a coward."

The sorceress still didn't want to move.

"Where's my staff?"

Joanie growled under her breath. "Somewhere in the dark." She said. "I hit the guard with a more powerful version of this one. We'll find it once we have your father here. Please Lady."  
Finally, if a bit reluctantly, the woman started moving.  
Joanie didn't waste anytime and, with a last glance at the stunned Skyclone, pulled the sorceress down the hall as fast as she could.

* * *

Everything was unfolding before them like a terribly slow nightmare.

It had long since dawned on the Skydancers that Lor-Master Robain Damodred was most probably one of the most powerful foes they had ever encountered.  
What set him apart from their Skyclone was that this man thought his plans through and made sure that he kept the upper hand at all times.

Even now, standing in the middle of the chamber on top of an invisible magic platform and out numbered six to one, the magician was in complete control of the situation.

Still holding the unconscious Skyla up with his one arm, he had formed a dark doorway behind him by making slight movements with the hand holding his staff.

All this had taken precious time.

Skyler hovered in mid air, trying hard not to look impatient as he turned the Skyswirlstone around in his hand. His face was pale with anticipation.

He was still not sure what he had agreed to with the magician but, he knew that if it assured Skyla's safety he would give what ever the man asked twice over.

What felt like an eternity after he started the Magician turned his attention back to them. His eyes swept over the five Skydancers.

"I would ask the _protectors," _he said with word with contempt, "to please join each other in the chamber farthest from us. I would hate for you to interfere and… become as much a problem as your young companion was."

Again the red haired boy who had given his name as Gerhard, bristled with anger but refrained from saying anything.  
Skyler looked at him with contempt. He wondered how many of them had lied about their names.

He knew that the young woman next to him was called Jade by her friends and, their missing companion Joanie. When he named her before Jade the woman showed a visible negative reaction.

He couldn't believe that they had managed to worm themselves into his and his father's trust.

For all he knew they were part of…

"I'm not going to repeat myself." The magician's voice pulled him out of his dark thoughts.

Skyler blinked and turned a fierce look on the five Skydancers.

"Do as the man says." He snapped. "Before you do any more harm."  
Jade blinked behind him.

"You're Highness…" She tried by he cut her off with a fierce look.

"Don't make _me_ repeat _myself_." He told her coldly.  
The young woman frowned at his tone but, with a pointed look towards the others she finally sighed and joined the other group.

With faces clearly shouting protest they quietly moved back into the chamber.  
The Magician watched them move with a smile.

The five Skydancers watched him with pure contempt blazing from their eyes.

The way he made it sound, he had taken one of their numbers.

Skyler took a deep breath and slowly flew closer to the man.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked softly.  
The Magician glanced right to the tunnel from where he had come.

"Simple." He said with a small smile. "I am going to relieve the stone from your care and then you are welcome to take your fiancé."

Skyler blinked and could not stop his own exclamation.

"Is that it?"

The Magician smiled again. It seemed like one of the most dangerous things a man can do.

"I don't have time for anything else boy." He said softly. "Now, approach me slowly if you wish."

Skyler hesitated a second longer before he took a deep breath and flew towards the man.

Stopping parallel to the sorcerer he moved until he was within arms reach.  
With a face like stone Skyler slowly held the Skyswirlstone out to him.

The Magician reached to each with even less haste.

"Understand boy." He spoke softly as his hand enclosed the stone. "You will not carry this stone one day."

Skyler glared at him as he took Skyla's limp form into his arms.

"We'll get it back."  
The Magician stepped back a bit and looked at the stone.

"I wasn't talking about now."  
He lifted up his arms and stepped back, closer to the doorway.  
Two shouts echoed through the chamber.

"Brother!"

"_Pappe!" _

Skyler turned around surprised…


	25. The Fallen

**Chapter 25: The Fallen. **

She needed a moment.

Joanie sat as far away from everybody as she could, her hands tangled in her hair.

She would not admit it to anybody who commented it but she was on the verge of tears. For the first time things… hurt.  
For the first time she allowed herself to think of what waited for her if they never got back.  
For the first time she allowed herself to think of what waited for her if they did.

Reality had become a façade around her.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she moved her hands from her hair to cover her ears as two dying screams echoed around her.

"_Brother!" _

"Pappe!"

_It took Joanie precious time to realise that she had been thrown to the side and was watching the large frame of Skyclone storm to the opening of the cave. _

_The sorceress had also been thrown aside but she was much quicker with her recovery and had already shouted a petrified warning to her father as she picked herself up and tried to throw herself at the man. _

_Around them, it felt as if Time was tearing itself apart. _

_Joanie saw the flash of the knife in Skyclone's hand. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to scramble up and shout a warning at the same time. _

_Oriana's attempt to stop the storming man had ended in failure as her drugged senses had a moment's lapse to vertigo. _

_She crashed down close to the edge of the opening but it would've been too late to stop Skyclone anyway. _

_For a man of his size, he had produced a frightening amount of speed. Joanie could never shake the feeling that somehow, despite the fact that it was impossible in this Time, he had used some form of Magic._

_The two men on the platform had turned in their direction when they heard the shout and mere seconds later Skyclone crashed into them, knife flashing, fat limbs sprawling. _

_Joanie screamed something as she managed to find her footing and run towards the spectacle. _

_Skyclone was going to kill Skyla! Her mind shouted at her as she tried to see what was happening. He's going to kill… _

_Her feet touched the magical bridge just as it collapsed beneath her. _

"Joanie…"   
She blinked.

"Joanie… come on."  
A hand touched her shoulder, before it moved to the one hand that was covering her ears.

Joanie resisted the familiar touch, fighting it to keep her hands in place. She didn't want to listen to Jade.

She didn't want to…

_Shreds of Time filtered around her as she stumbled head over heal. _

_In front of her Skyclone had knocked his brother away from the Magician. There was a wink of light that could only be the Skyswirlstone falling and, a horrified yell from someone below as Skyla's unconscious form slipped from Skyler's grasp._

_The magical bridge disappeared completely, sending everybody on it falling down the large chasm._

"_Pappe!" The sorceress screamed again, her voice enough to jerk Joanie out of her moment's lapse of panic.  
She closed her eyes, concentrated on her body and pulled herself out of the spinning fall she had entered. She felt her wings jerk as she managed to get them open and spread her arms to pull herself out of the unavoidable nose dive. She was scarcely aware of her other Skydancers as something plunged past before her. _

_Joanie reacted instinctively as she took a quick breath and dived towards the object. Before her mind completely registered what it was she stretched out her arms and caught a hold on it. _

_The weight almost felt as if it jerked her arms out of her sockets. _

_Joanie grunted and pulled up… _

Jade had now sat down next to her and had wrapped her arms around her trembling body.

Joanie at first resisted her touch but, her best friend was insistent and before long she felt herself leaning into the older girl.

Jade rested her chin on Joanie's head and lightly rocked the smaller Skydancer.

It took a moment or two for Joanie to realise that the warm tears running down her cheeks weren't hers but Jade's.

She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It's all our fault isn't it?" she queried. "We changed everything."

Jade could not answer her.

_She had managed to grab a hold of the Magician's staff. _

_She didn't immediately realise that man was still holding onto it, she only knew that she couldn't let go. _

_Joanie grunted as she tried to pull the weight up, her small body screaming protest.  
When she looked up she saw that Oriana was leaning over the edge and staring at her like a drowning person, with no strength left, would look at land just beyond reach. _

_Tears of effort managed to find themselves in Joanie's eyes but the young Skydancer paid them no mind as she looked down at the man she was holding up. _

_His daughter's gaze was amplified in his blood like eyes. _

_Death overshadowed the hopeless love that radiated to his child as his breath bubbled in his chest. _

_Joanie struggled to retain her grip on the staff and it was only when the Magician coughed that she realised that he was hurt.  
A large, deep cut had slashed across his chest and Skyclone's knife was now lodged in his side. _

_Irrational thoughts filtered through her mind as she called for help. _

_She knew that they had to save him; he was the key to exposing Skyclone's treachery for good. If they could… _

_She sensed her fellow Skydancer's approach as the man's eyes moved from his daughter to her. _

"_You can not… change what had already happened." He managed. "Silver Feather…"  
Oriana screamed above them as he let go of the staff. _

_Joanie barely managed to yell protest as the sudden loss of weight send her reeling backwards, straight into Slam – who had come to her aid. _

_Before either of them could recover there was the sickening sound of Lor Master Robain Damodred's body striking the floor below… _

Jade finally pulled her up.

"We have to go." She told Joanie as she helped the now unresisting girl to her feet. "Slam has already flown for help. Breeze said we should try and meet the others halfway. The sooner we get away from here the better."

Joanie couldn't say anything.

A strange numbness had settled over her as she looked down at the staff that had lain at her feet. She reached own and picked it up as Jade put a steadying hand on her back.

"Waite." Joanie managed as she looked around her for the first time. "I have to…" She could not finish her sentence as her throat choked up.   
Pulling away from Jade she staggered off towards the other side of the Netherrealm.

_Moments passed. _

_Joanie felt a scream build up in her chest but the horror of violent death tore all sound from her body.  
Slam held onto her as tightly as she held onto the staff as they stared down to the fallen man below. _

_She wasn't sure but she though she saw him move once, then grow still. _

_A deafening silence filled the chasm. _

_The air around them grew thick and suffocating as the magician's life slipped away. _

_Then, just as an empty cry of loss started up above them, the air around the magician's crushed body started to shimmer. _

_An orange glow surrounded his lifeless form. _

_It flickered once, disappeared, then, growing more intense as his daughter's scream sounded above them, the light around the magician brightened, pulsed, encased his body and exploded. _

_Oriana's screamed was drowned out by the pulse of energy as it was released. _

_Joanie own scream died in her ears as she and Slam were flung to the side. She felt Slam's arms wrap around her to keep her from falling as the searing power turned around them._

_Seemingly endless time passed before their senses returned to them. _

_Joanie shuddered in Slam's grasp, the staff still in her hands.  
Together she and the red headed boy looked down. _

_She felt his low moan echo hers. _

_The swirling orange vortex, which Skyclone would use in their time to summon his Hurricanes, moved beneath them. _

_Joanie's mouth opened and closed as she shivered in Slam's arms._

"_We did this." She said. "It was our fault…" _

Joanie stopped when she saw the dragon and leaned heavily on the staff.

The sorceress was standing a few yards from her, her arms wrapped around the old dragon's head as her body shuddered with grief.  
Joanie knew that the woman wasn't crying.

The pain that she had seen in her eyes was too fresh, too deep. No tears could erase the broken void inside her.

Joanie didn't know what to do.  
After the vortex had settled, things in the large tunnel had had a quiet surreal edge to them.

Joanie had pushed herself away from Slam and could take note of her surroundings for the first time.

After the magical bridge collapsed the other five Skydancers had, like her acted without thinking.

Angelica had flown to catch the Skyswirlstone, where as Breeze and Camille had managed to catch the off balance Skyler and Jade, who had been the closest to the spectacle, had managed to catch the unconscious Skyla.

Nobody had thought to look after Skyclone but the young man had, after stabbing the magician and managing to push his brother out of the way, managed to get his own balance back.

Joanie had never before hated the man but now, in the aftermath of the carnage that he had caused, she could not still the burning emotion she felt towards him.

She had flown up to where Oriana was still sprawled in the tunnel after she recovered herself, having felt a moment of blind panic when she realised that the wingless woman might try to throw herself down after her father.

Yet, when she reached her the sorceress had been unresponsive and cold. It took both her and Slam, who had followed her up, to turn her on her back and rouse her from her coma like state. They had helped her up but she did not look at them even then, only moved down the corridor to where her own staff had fallen and picked it up.

She had allowed Slam to, without asking, pick her up and carry her back across the chasm to where the others Skydancers had moved together in a group.

Nobody had said a word or questioned her unexpected presence as they started to move out, back the way Breeze and Angelica had come.

She stepped closer to the dragon, but could not bring herself to alert the woman to her presence.

The dragon pulled his head away from the sorceress's grasp and looked at her.

Joanie took a cautious step back, suddenly feeling very small before his towering form.

Oriana did not turn around immediately but rather stood against the dragon for a second longer before she went to his side and fussed with the straps around his chest.

Licking her lips and tightening her grip on the staff, Joanie moved closer to her.

She stopped within arm's reach of the woman and waited for her to acknowledge her. She was mildly surprised to find that there were a few strands of white hair in the young woman's dark mob. She could not remember seeing them before.

When a long time passed without Oriana looking at her Joanie finally sighed and stepped right up to her. The woman was still fussing with the straps but her hands' movements were useless and without purpose.

Joanie cleared her throat and swallowed.

"Lady I'm…" she started but could not finish her sentence.

When the sorceress didn't even turn to look at her Joanie sighed, took her father's staff and rested it next to her.

She turned around to leave.

"Take it."

Joanie stopped and turned around but did not obey her.

The sorceress did not look at her, but her hands had stopped fussing with the straps.

"Take it." She said again, her voice harsh and empty.

Joanie bit her lip and shook her head, knowing that she did not need to answer directly.

"Staffs are passed down." Oriana spoke again. "Father to son, Mother to daughter. Friend to foe, enemy to kinsman. Take it."  
Joanie shook her head.

"I am none of those." She said finally.

Oriana's stiff body jerked around to glare at her.

"You are all of those and none." She hissed. "Take it."

Joanie shook her head again.

"It's yours."

Oriana barked an unexpected laugh, but the sound of it sent cold shivers down Joanie's back.

"I have my own." She said. "And I am the last of my kind. Take it; it is of no use to me."

Joanie sniffed, shifted her weight uncomfortably but did not obey the command.

"I'm sorry." She rather said. "I should've been… quicker."

Again, the woman barked her spine chilling laugh.

"You are not the only one." She said bitterly. "Our solitude, my solitude…" She turned around suddenly to look at Joanie.

The petite girl was alarmed and the strange edge of madness hidden in the sorceress's eyes.

"Two decades ago." The sorceress spoke as if to herself. "My people's realm collapsed around them. Without warning. Powers I did not understand had broken Laws I still don't comprehend yet, I… I was not quick enough… I wasn't…"

She closed her eyes against the memory, turned around and ran her fingers over the staff next to her.

"I don't even remember what had happened. Not completely. I know that, I had gone to hide. Foolishly." She shook her head. "I was good at hiding. My father…" Her voice faltered. "My father and I were the last, but I had not been quick enough to answer his call. I had not been quick to get onto Odon… I had not been quick enough…"

She sagged suddenly, collapsing to her knees as her memory broke through her madness.

Joanie quickly moved to her side and tried to wrap her arms around the woman but she moved away from her and sat back, her violet eyes pale with grief.

"Come with us." Joanie tried, though she knew the invitation was useless.

Oriana gave her a mirthless smile.

"Skyler's pardon will only last as long as his shock." She said. "And his father, although sympathetic towards my kind, is more sympathetic towards his oldest son. Do you really think that Skyclone will let me get away unharmed? He has his own guilt to hide. And he will do so amply."

Joanie shook her head vehemently.

"He can't." She said. "The guard that looked after you, the one I zapped, he's still alive. He is a witness…"

Some life was beginning to return to the older woman's eyes.

"Do you think he still is?"

Joanie realised suddenly that she did not notice Skyclone leave the tunnels with them, yet he had been outside…

"There is Skyla." She grabbed futilely at straws. "She can testify…"

Oriana shook her head again and sighed as she stood up, control coolly slipping back into place.

"She was unconscious?" She queried as she fidgeted with the straps again. She took her staff which had been lying close by and fastened it to the straps.  
Joanie nodded numbly.

"Still is…" She said. "What did… what did your father do to her?"

Oriana raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"You'll see when she wakes up." She said. "My father, by an oath which he was mad to take, can not let Skyclone be incriminated. He could not harm Skyclone while I was his prisoner, even after…" She shook her head. "You will see, Skyclone will walk away from this, untouched and unblamed. I see that future written in your eyes young Cara."

Joanie swallowed, wanting to say that she will make sure that that's not who it's going to happen but she knew that her thoughts were lies.   
She sighed and shook her head.

"My name's not Cara." She said, at a loss of what else to say. "It's Joanie-Ellen."

The sorceress nodded.

"I will remember that." She said and slowly stood up. She looked at her father's staff and shivered. Realising though that Joanie wasn't going to take it she sighed and fastened to the dragon as well.

"I will give this to you the next time I see you." She said and pulled herself on the dragon's back. "You have to go."  
Joanie glanced behind her and stood up.  
Jade and Slam had come looking for her and was standing a few lengths from the dragon. They seemed hesitant to approach.  
Joanie turned back to the woman to say good bye but she didn't get that chance as the dragon leapt up into the air and few off without warning.

A'lor Mistress Oriana Damodred, last of her kind, left without a word.

_AN: Yes, I didn't forget about this. Yes, I'm sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Yes, I have no good reason for not doing so last year but I do have a good reason for not writing this year. Yes, I'm begging for mercy.  if I didn't loose all my readers, please let me know. I will finish this!  
I so much as promised. :P  
And, there's going to be another story after this one as well!  
I just really had a heckting past 4 months (yes, it's a horribly long time for me to just leave this).   
I'm so sorry guys! Thanks for coming back.  
_

_I'm warning you so long, this story is going ot end with a lot of plot gaps. I'm purposefully leaving them so, they will be answered in later fics. I'll revise this chapter at some point, I also suggest that you go re-read the chapter just before full Circle (I believe it's chapter 23 – A twist of fate.) I think that it explains why the magician didn't harm Skyclone and why he can't harm him. _

_Yes, you are not suppose to know now what's Oriana's full story. _

_Take care and keep well, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. _

_Me._


	26. Distorted Facts

**Chapter 26: Distorted Facts **

A party of guards from the palace had met them just before they entered the capital. Very few words were exchanged as the Captain of the guards directed them towards the deserted courtyard of the palace where the king and Master Anwar were already waiting for them with Slam and more guards. The Skydancer had not offered any explanations to them, choosing to do so when all the Skydancers were around and _after_ they had managed to have a minor discussion amongst themselves as to which facts to leave out.

When the party appeared on the horizon, escorted by four guards, Slam could see what effects the long day had had on his friends. They had not had a descent's nights rest since they came here, now almost five days ago. With a twinge of guilt he suddenly realised that Joanie had been seriously hurt when Skyla was taken.

The young girl must be exhausted.

Sure enough, when the party landed in the courtyard Joanie swayed slightly on her feet. Jade moved in to support her but the petite girl pulled herself together and brushed off Jade's help. Without looking at the others she walked to where Skyler had landed and followed him as he walked to Master Anwar and his father. He had refused to let the guards take the unconscious Skyla from his arms and, even now when his father offered to take her, did he decline. They walked away immediately and Joanie would've followed them had two of the guards not barred her way. In what was probably her last show of energy Joanie pulled herself up and glared at the two men.

"Let me through!" She snapped. "I have to go with her."

"You will do no such thing." A cold voice snapped from behind her. "Guards, seize them!"

Skyclone appeared in their midst, a cool eyed woman on his arm.

The Skydancers jerked around at his voice, startled by his sudden appearance.

The guards in the courtyard acted immediately and before they could protest all of them were taken by two guards.

Joanie jerked at their touch but did not have the energy to fight. The other five remained calm, their faces impassive as they stared at the man.

He smiled briefly, coldly again, and made a hand motion.

"Take them to…"

Skyclone cut of what he wanted to say when his father came back into the courtyard. The King glared at the guards and shook his head.

"Let them go." He commanded. "Skyclone, what is this?"

The young prince stepped back a bit and gave a small bow.

"I just thought that I…"

"He's a murderer!"

Joanie's voice rose Skyclone's and she moved forward, either to throw herself at the king's feet or at Skyclone.

"He killed Master Robain! He killed the man! He was…"

Two guards had moved to seize her, but the King reached her first and, without much show of curtsey, pulled her shivering body close to him.

"I know." The man hissed at her. "Skyler told me child, I know. Do not make a scene here, for the love of my kingdom, don't."

Joanie struggled against him for a second before she almost sank down. The king hesitated only for a second before he scooped up the shaken child and held her close. The other Skydancers, shocked by Joanie's outburst moved to stop the man, knowing how violent Joanie could react to touch but, to their surprise their interference wasn't necessary. Joanie had tried to pull away from him when he effortlessly picked up her small frame but then, when her eyes met his she gazed into them for a moment as her face contorted with pain then, with a silent sob, wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying softly.

The man blinked startled for a moment then, with a compassionate gleam in his haunted eyes he hugged Joanie before he shifted her into a more comfortable position. He turned to the rest of the courtyard.

"I want all of you to follow me to one of the attendance halls." He said. "Everyone, the guards, you Skydancers, Skyclone and," he nodded at the wispy woman on Skyclone's arm, "Lana. I do not want rumours to drift around until we can sort out what had happened. Come now."

He turned and strode into the palace.

The gathering could do nothing else but follow.

Although she had stopped crying, Joanie was still shaking slightly as she lay with her head in Angelica's lap. The older girl, who sat cross legged on the floor, gently ran her fingers through Joanie's short crop, momentarily enjoying the closeness she didn't normally feel with the young ex-vagabond.

In front of them Jade stepped back from where she had stood up to recount her version of what had happened up until the moment Master Robain had died. Skyler had joined them halfway through and had listened critically to every word the Skydancer had said, having spent most of the expedition with her.

When the raven haired youth sat down king Skyhawk turned to Skyler for affirmation.

The young prince was looking at Jade, his eyes unreadable when he nodded solemnly.

"That is how it happened Father." He confirmed. "The first time I saw Skyclone was when he ran out to…" His face contorted with mixed feelings. "To save me I guess. It was him Father."

Skyclone jumped up in protest, almost pulling the young woman with him because he did not let go of her hand.

"That could not have been Father!" He snapped. "I stayed at the palace after they left. As you commanded Father. It could not have been me, I did not go near the Netherrealm."

The young woman, Lana – with hair as black as Jade's but eye's colder than winter's ice, stood up and put one hand on Skyclone's shoulder and the other over her heart.

"I can vouch for him your Highness." She said sombrely. "He came to me, upset because he could not partake in the rescue effort." Her eyes travelled to the Skydancers. "He was with me the whole time, my house staff, as well as my neighbours can swear to that."

She dropped her head humbly and sat down again, this time pulling Skyclone down with her. Camille, who had been watching her closely in an attempt to place her face with someone in their time, shivered. This beautiful woman, who was such a strange vision to place with Skyclone, was intelligent. She could not help but wonder whether it was ambition, rather than love that kept her at Skyclone's side.

The king stared at his two sons, torn by the paradox before him.

He turned to Angelica.

"What does young Cara have to say about this?" He queried gently. "Of everybody, she has the most independent tale. What did you see Cara?"

Joanie did not answer the king immediately and rather, as she pushed herself up on shaky arms, looked towards Skyler, her eyes pleading.

"Is she going to be okay?" She queried desperately. "Is Skyla okay?"

The prince, still solemn faced, shook his head.

"Master Anwar doesn't know yet." He said. "She was still unconscious when I left. He said that he was trying everything that he can."

A pained expression crossed Joanie's face before she stood up, refusing Angelica's offered help. She hesitated before she stepped forward to speak but then her eyes flashed in anger and she pulled herself up to her full height.

"You ask me what I saw?" She queried towards the king, her eyes focused on him. Recognizing her body language the other Skydancers could only cringe and brace themselves for the worst when the king nodded his permission towards Joanie.

The youth threw a shaky hand towards Skyclone, her dark eyes like coals.

"I saw that man in the garden with Master Robain the evening you invited us in for supper." She snapped, the words flowing out of her in a torrent that could not be stopped even by the most regal of stares. "I saw that man hold Lady Oriana, Master Robain's daughter, at knife point in order to threaten her father into doing his bidding. I saw that man kill Master Robain in cold blood when it was not necessary. I saw that man threaten my…" She trailed off, shook her head slightly then started over to recount her tale in a more collected fashion. "Slam helped me get down the hole when we reached the Netherworld. From there on, I crawled through the vents…"

Slowly Joanie recounted her tale, deliberately and uncensored. Her friends could only listen in a form of silent horror as she appeared to recount every piece of detail from her solo adventure. She used her words like she would normally use a piece of charcoal or a brush to paint a picture and, in the hands of this little artist, the picture became all to clear.

"And…" Joanie finished, her shoulder shaking with fatigue and emotion. "When she wakes up Skyla will be able to reaffirm what I just said. Lady Oriana as well."

She stepped back, drained by her recollection.  
Skyclone's face was a picture of white fury.

"This _child_ is lying Father." He said. "I swear, on my right of flight, that I was not a part of this."

Silence followed his statement.

A man cleared his throat and stepped forward. No one but the king had noticed his right hand man enter the hall close to the beginning of the young Skydancer's tale.

"That is a powerful oath young prince." Master Anwar said. "As I'm sure you understand the consequences of making such a statement idly I can not doubt your word." He turned to Joanie. "Nor yours, young Skydancer of a Realm so far from ours, for you spoke so strongly with such conviction that your tale can not be anything but true." He glanced towards the king for further permission to speak. Skyhawk nodded and motioned to his youngest son, Skyler, to stay where he was. The crown prince had attempted to interrupt Master Anwar when he started speaking in an attempt to find out how his fiancé was.

The king's advisor turned his clear eyes around the gathering and focused on Joanie who was still up. His features softened.

"Sit down before you fall down child." He said. "I believe I have much to say." He sighed and turned over his words before he glanced at Skyler.

"Young Skyla is going to be okay." He said softly. "She woke up after you left my prince. She is exhausted, but lucid. Her arm is broken, but it will heal. However," his eyes turned back to Joanie, "she does not remember anything of her ordeal. The last clear memory she has, was when young Cara "saved" her from the dragon. Everything further is faded. Forgotten or erased. I can not say which. Her memory might return in time, but I doubt in a period where it will be of use. This matter must be settled today, if it can be settled." His words were heavy. "Master Robain was a master illusionist. Maybe he still is. I do not doubt any of these young people's word for what they saw, was probably real to them. Whether it was a farce we can not say. His power and means are beyond our comprehension and understanding. Perhaps, being secluded from his people with his young daughter, had finally caught up with him and he found a way to integrate his power with the Skyswirlstone in order to open a doorway to the place to where his people fled. Maybe someone else kidnapped his daughter and forced him to firstly try and incriminate Skyclone and secondly try to get the Skyswirlstone. Perhaps it was this person whom they saw as Skyclone. _We will never know what to believe._ So, to offer advice that would've been asked of me, I ask you, your Highness, to please leave this matter as hard as it is, for more than one person was gravely hurt, to the unknown. For your sake, as much as the people in this hall." His eyes travelled to the Skydancers and he inclined his head ever so slightly. "And those who are not."

The king sat back and regarded is advisor.

"It is not that simple Master Anwar." He said gravely. "My son was accused of murder, for what ever reason. Not only by strangers but by his own brother. That is not a matter that can just be left."

The Tinker to be nodded in agreement. "I understand your Majesty." He said. "But, why don't we at least leave it for today. Look at these people. They are exhausted. And…" He sighed. "And I do not believe that you should fear for your son. He spoke… Strongly." Master Anwar's eyes drifted towards the accused. "He has taken the responsibility of his truthfulness on himself. He is your son your Highness."

The words seemed to bring some peace to the king's mind.

"He is." He said fondly and looked at Skyclone, who had sat in complete silence through Master Anwar's speech. "Skyclone, I am sorry for doubting you."

He stood up.

"This… Unofficial court is now unofficially over." He turned to the guards. "You must do with rumour what you feel is wise." He told them sternly. "Only the people in this room know of what was said and what accusations were made. I ask you to treat this knowledge with respect and the conduct of your post. I can not stop you from talking, but I can ask you not to."

He turned towards the Skydancers.

"And now, I give you permission to go to your quarters to go and freshen up, rest, and come to terms with what has happened. You have done this family and this kingdom a great service with your participation. I ask you to forgive my initial accusations and doubt. You have put your lives on the line for people who were not even your responsibility. I thank you and invite you to set what ever reward you wish."

The Skydancers, quiet and awkward with what had happened, stood up as one, although Joanie had to be pulled up by Angelica from where she had sank down when Master Anwar gave her permission to sit, and bowed to the king.

"We will think about it your Highness." Breeze said solemnly. "But I think I speak for all of us, when I say that – if our services are no longer required, all we wish to do is go home."

The king nodded.

"Of course." He said. "Then you will be privileged to what ever supplies you require."

Again they nodded but Angelica, having pulled Joanie closer in a half hug, raised her face towards the king.

"All we require your Highness." She said. "Is the Skyswirlstone. Only it can send us home."

The king nodded slowly. "I suspected." He said with a small smile. "Of course, young Skydancers. Tomorrow, we will speak of this. For now, I command you all to go and rest."

They nodded and bowed but only Joanie spoke again

"I have to go and see Skyla." She said and pulled away from Angelica.   
Skyler motioned to her and turned to the door.

"You can come with me."

_AN: One of the things that frustrates me is that, when I really put my mind to it, when I sit down with my coffee or my red wine as the case sometimes is (I'm not much of a drinker and I don't like red wine but sometimes, somehow, a glass manages to find its way next to my computer and then I'm inspired to actually swallow) then I can hack away at a chapter in one evening. I did this in three hours flat. _

_After letting it rest for how many months?  
LOL.  I'm as frustrated with me as you are with me. :P  
Hope you are all well! Thanks for the last couple of reviews! I still wanted to reply but life intervened. I will most certainly thank you all personally next time round. _

_Alyss. _


	27. Unravelling

**Chapter 27: Unravelling. **

Two of the guards followed them out of the hall but, when they reached the royal apartments Prince Skyler dismissed. Joanie hesitated before she walked on with him, keeping her head low. When she realised that they took a longer route to reach Skyla's room her heart sank. She slackened her pace a bit and dropped in behind him. Her headache did not wish for any conversation.

Skyler noted her change in pace and, after glancing back, stopped completely.

Joanie halted and dropped her head, searching for pockets in which to put her hands. Something her wingdom wear did not have.

The crown prince gave her a long look before he turned towards the window.

"Do you think what we saw in the chamber was real?" He queried, not looking at her. "Don't tell me what you saw, tell me whether you think my brother had been in the Netherworld."

Joanie sniffed and moved back against the opposite wall.

"Does it matter?" She queried coldly. "Skyclone won't be punished because its either a case of him not being there and, that whole…" her hand shook slightly as she made a gesturing motion. "That whole ordeal, from the moment I slipped into that ventilation shaft till the moment we stepped out, with Skyla and Lady Oriana was one big shared delusion or your brother killed the magician."

"That does not answer my question." Skyler said harshly. "Do you think my brother was there or not?"

Joanie sniffed and shrugged.

"Yes." She said with certainty. "I believe he was."

"Why?"

"Isn't that the grand master question?"

The prince glared at her.

"Why do you wish to incriminate him?" He asked. "Skyclone is a good man, things are just catching up to him at the moment. He has known for some time that he is not in line for the throne, my official engagement to Skyla is just like throwing salt into already open wounds. It is hard, being first born and not being accepted by the Skyswirlstone."

Joanie snorted and shook her head. "And why are all of you so quick to make excused for him?" Her tone was heated.

The prince crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because he is my brother." He said firmly.

Joanie balled her fists as she glared up at the man. "I can assure you, that won't stop him from doing you any harm."

Her reflexes weren't quick enough to avoid him when he suddenly lunged and picked her up by her shoulders.

Joanie gasped surprised as he brought her up to eye level with him and pushed her against the wall.

"Why are you so sure _Joanie_?" He queried, anger dancing behind his light eyes. "Have you seen it in one of your 'visions'? Did you know it when you came here? Why are you so sure that my brother wants to harm me and Skyla?"

Joanie struggled to get out of his grip but did not kick out to him.

"Because he just did you smuck." She snapped. "Now how do you know my name? _Put me down!" _

The young man's grip did not waver as he held her fast.

"Because Natali, or rather your Jade told me when we were waiting for the magician." He said. "Because more than once, when you lot were arguing did you accidentally slip out different names. Because my brother told me that he saw you lot scheming together. And what I have been thinking of, is that you are illusionists too. For all we know, this was your doing. That you orchestrated it along with the magician. That it was your intention to harm…"

Joanie did kick him then, a hard kick in the stomach that bend him double and made him drop her.

"I will never harm Dame Skyla!" She hissed, even though she wanted to shout the words at him. "She is my mother you ass. She…"

Her own words cut her short as cold fingers of shock travelled down her spine.

_What has she done? _

The fallen prince coughed as he tried to get his breath back but, even as she leaned over to help him up could she see the bewilderment in his eyes.

With shaky hand she pulled him to his feet and stepped back, praying that he didn't understand her.

"What!" The prince managed when he got his breath back. "What did you say?"

Joanie looked to the floor, not meeting his eyes, and certainly not answering him.

Skyler coughed again and stepped closer to her but when he wanted to rest a hand on her shoulder she flinched away.

"Did you say that Skyla's your mother?" He whispered hoarsely. "Are you from… No. Impossible."

Joanie didn't say anything but rather refrained from making eye contact, her shoulders hunched forward protectively.

Skyler was taking a moment to think and did not look at her immediately.

"You did say that you came from a far away Realm." He mused to himself. "And, you knew things before you came here. You knew your way around the palace and…" He turned back to Joanie.

"Are you from the Future?"

The girl didn't answer him.

He waited a moment then went down in front of her to force her to look him in the eyes.

"Did Skyla send you here? To help her?"

Again, nothing.

He frowned up at her.

"Are you _my_ daughter? Did I send you?"

Joanie looked up at this and at him. Her eyes were pained when she shook her head.

The man jerked back as if slapped.

"So Skyla married…"  
Joanie shook her head again quickly and sighed.

The damage has been done. Skyler was a determined man and now that he saw a thread that he could pull, he was not going to let go until he unravelled the whole thing.

"Dame Skyla married you." She said, her voice hoarse. "She married you, on a white dais over looking the kingdom. And she loved you, as she does now. Or… She's going to love you with everything that she has. And more. So much more."

The youth's face contorted with pain as she considered her own fate.

"I'm adopted."  
The man stood up slowly on uncertain feet. He put his hand on Joanie's shoulder, looked around the hallway and slowly steered her forward.

"From this Realm, or the other world?"

Joanie shivered.

"The other world. We are all from there."

"And you are Skydancers?"

Joanie nodded again, not looking at him.

"Nobody send us." She said solemnly. "We came here by accident."

Skyler didn't pay attention to the last.

"If you are Skydancers." He said slowly. "And, your Skyla is there – in that world. With the Skyswirlstone, for that is the only way you'll be able to move between worlds…" He grew quiet for a moment. "Then something happened."

He looked down.

"To me."

Joanie could almost feel her future unravel before her eyes. But, she started this, she realised. And, in the end, there wasn't anything that she wouldn't sacrifice for her Dame Skyla. If it mean her life, her future with the woman in order to make sure that Skyla never went through the trauma of loosing her husband then so be it.

She had to swallow quite a few times before she could speak.

"It doesn't have to be that way." She found herself saying. "Now that you know… You can keep things from spinning out of control. You can… Keep an eye on Skyclone. Make sure that…" she swallowed. "This anger that he feels now does not grow into the hate that…" She struggled. Because she herself didn't know the full details, she could not fully explain the situation. She had never worked herself up to asking Skyla what exactly had happened to her husband and it felt wrong to ask the other Skydancers.  
If they knew.

She knew that in their time the man was trapped in a world between worlds. But, she did not understand the first thing of what that entailed. With a sudden heavy feeling in her stomach Joanie realised that she didn't really know anything.

Not even why Skyler rather than Skyclone was to be king.

The prince watched her, waiting for an explanation.

She opened her mouth again took a breath, then let it go.

"Was my brother involved?" Skyler asked finally.

Joanie's throat tightened again.

Memory assaulted her and pulled her back to the day Skyla presented her with the Silver Feather.

'_I swear by all that I am to serve you and protect you. Your life before mine, my life in your hands.'_

"Your life before mine." She whispered to herself and swallowed.

"He was." She said. "That's why we're so biased towards him."

"I see."

Skyler walked in silence for quite some time as dark thoughts drifted through his mind. They took another detour and avoided the guards that were stationed in the hallway.

"When all this is done." Skyler said finally. "I'll have a talk with my brother. This will crush my father and, as you said, now that I know what to look out for maybe I can stop this before someone else gets hurt."

Joanie didn't say anything, her gaze focused on the floor in front of them.  
_Will I wake up on the street again?_ She wondered to herself. _Will I just wake up and… Not remember anything? Or, will I remember but…_

The prince touched her shoulder, making her turn towards him.  
His eyes bore into hers, searching her dark depths.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked. "Please Joanie, this tale is so ridicules, so far fetched that…" He saw something in her gaze and backed down.

"Of course." He mused softly. "Of course it's true, it's so far fetched, it has to be true."

He gave her a critical look.

"You are changing your history." He said. "What will happen when you return home?"

Joanie shrugged miserably.

"Dunno." She admitted. "We'll probably carry on with our lives as if we never met Dame Skyla. Return to our world and never know of High Hope Dance Academy."

Skyler gave her a sympathetic look.

"The… dance academy might still be there." He soothed. "My mother is in your world, along with Skyla's mother – her Lady-in-Waiting. The premises there have been the link between our world and yours since… the dawn of time I guess. Skydancers always come from that world. That is how it is. In great need, they are summoned from that place. So, don't… Think that you've changed everything." He mused for a bit. "Your presence here is probably the reason why my Father could not contact my Mother for the celebrations. The time might cause a… Distortion? I can't be sure. I'll have to ask Master Anwar…"  
Joanie reached out and touched the prince's arm.

"Don't tell anybody else." She begged. "Especially not your Master Anwar and especially not Skyla. Please. The more who know, the more damage can be done. I shouldn't even have told you, but I did, and now I've not only changed my future but the future of my five best friends. The only true friends I've ever had. Please. Just let it go, change what you can. Stop Skyclone from ever harming you or Dame Skyla. But don't… Just don't."

Skyler turned to look at her, his eyes troubled. Finally, after staring at her for a very long time he nodded, slowly and placed his arm back on her shoulder.

"Let's go see Skyla." He said. "And then, perhaps we'll talk of this again. I need to think."

&&&

Master Anwar was already with Skyla when they entered the room. The golden haired healer gave them an amused look.

"You certainly took the long way round." He said as he carefully laid Skyla's splinted arm under the covers. The young princess was asleep again.  
Skyler smiled at the older man and slowly approached the bed.

"Is that the final splint?" He queried, referring to Skyla's broken arm. "How ill this affect her flying?"

The King's advisor smiled and shook his head. "Not at all your highness." He said respectfully. "Admittedly, it wasn't a very clean break – but its discomfort won't last. I'll heal it the moment some of the bone's has settled back in place. She might have a residual weakness perhaps, but that's the worst we can expect."

He glanced at Cara and smiled in a manner which brought a painful look of longing in her eyes.

"Your friends went to their apartments young Cara." He said. "They said that you are welcome to their rooms if you do not wish to spend the evening here." He touched Skyla's head briefly and stood up. "I saw to it that they are all okay, and they also suggested that I take another look at you." He gave her a critical look. "And the sooner the better is all I can say."

Both men half expected resistance from the young girl but Joanie merely nodded and went to the door that led to her room.

Skyler sighed softly and gave the man a look as he gathered his instruments.

"Be gentle with her." He said softly. "She's had a rough day."

Master Anwar smiled slightly.

"I am always gentle." He said. "But, as you command your highness, I'll take extra care."

He watched as the young prince sat down next to his sleeping fiancé before he went to the next room.

Young Cara was already sitting on her bed and looked up when he entered, closing the door behind him.

He gave her a gentle smile, drew a chair closer and sat down.

"So." He started, his voice gentle. "On a scale of one to ten, how much worse do you feel since you left the palace this morning?"

The young girl smiled weakly and held up both hands.

"Headache?" Master Anwar queried.  
She nodded, saying nothing.  
The man smiled gently.

"I am not surprised." He told her as he reached out to touch her wrist, making sure that she saw what he wanted to do. "You are incredibly lucky. Master Robain's spells were not child's play."

The girl looked up at him as he felt her pulse.

"You said _were_." She pointed out.

Master Anwar sighed and put her wrist back into her lap. He reached out and carefully touched her head.

"Even with my weak skill of magic, I could feel his passing." He said heavily. "This world has lost a lot with his death."  
The petite girl studied him but didn't say anything. She winched slightly as he made a careful circle over her temples with his fingers.

He chuckled softly.

"What?" He queried. "No retaliation? No 'if you felt his passing Master Anwar, why did you not tell the king so instead of holding up this façade that he might still be alive?'. From what I've come to know about you young Cara I am shocked at your lack of response."   
He smiled at her to show that it was meant in jest but she did not return the gesture and breathed a suffered sigh.

"It doesn't matter." She said weakly before she glared and sat up a bit. "Now, are you going to do something about my head or are you just going to keep torturing me with your bloody small circles?"

The Healer laughed softly and smiled at her again.

"That's better." He said. "I can say with honesty that you are still fine, except that you are exhausted of course. Why doesn't it matter child?" The last was said in a more direct, probing manner.   
Cara sniffed but didn't say anything.

The man waited for any sign of response before he sighed and rummaged around in the bag he brought with him.

"I don't want to heal your head again with magic." He said. "What I'd rather you do is sleep it off. I'm going to give you something that will help for the pain but it is going to make you drowsy, possibly put you to sleep because you are so tired. Are you okay with that?"

The youth shrugged and before she hesitated briefly.

"Can you leave it here for me?" She queried. "I want to go check on my friends and then go have a bath or something. I promise I'll drink it."

He did not hinder her and rather moved aside so that she could get up again.

The short youth stood up and went to the door, where she hesitated for a moment.  
Her dark eyes found his and held them.

"You knew a lot about Master Robian?" She queried. "You fought his innocence in the beginning, holding by the fact that he would not resort to such…" She hesitated. "Actions." She waited for him to nod before she continued. "His daughter is alone now. She's… She's an orphan now. I…" She shrugged again, searched for words which she was too tired to grasp. "I guess, if it is possible, just – try and keep an eye on her."

Master Anwar smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll do my best. I was actually considering to go to her, when everything has died down."

She nodded tiredly and left the room to go see her friends.


	28. Nightly Visitations

**Chapter 28: Nightly visitations. **

The middle ground of consciousness felt endless.

Joanie struggled to wake up, her mind sluggishly slow. A woman's voice pulled her from her drug induced dreams. Her first thoughts were that she was in her bed back at the academy and that she was probably being summoned by Dame Skyla. Then, when she turned on her side and felt the pressure of her body on her wing, she realised that she was in the wingdom.

She fought to open her eyes, turned back on her back and struggled to sit up.

"Dame Skyla?" She queried when she managed to remember how to speak. "Queen Skyla, are you…"

A light appeared in the darkness, causing her eyes to water.  
Still struggling to get rid of her deep sleep, Joanie rubbed her eyes and peered at the light.

"Dame Skyla?"  
The lamp lifted to reveal youthful, but familiar features.

"Cara?" The figure queried tentatively. "Cara, I… I'm sorry I woke you."

The name brought some semblance of reality crashing down on Joanie when she remembered where she was and who was with her.

She blinked again, cursing Master Anwar's foul concoction. It was something their Tinker would be proud of.

"Are you okay Skyla?" She queried gently and pulled the blankets up to her bare shoulders. "Is something the matter?"

The girl hesitated, unsure. She put the lamp down next to Joanie's bed before she went back to close the door.  
Her arm appeared awkward in the splint.

While she did this Joanie scrubbed her hand over her face, pulled her loose sleeping shirt closer and made herself a bit more decent. She had not had the strength when she went to bed to negotiate it.

"Are you okay?" She asked again when Skyla joined her at the bed, pulling the chair closer that Master Anwar had left there.

The young princess did not answer immediately but rather studied the young Skydancer with haunted, probing eyes.

Something felt different in her, Joanie realised. She looked _different_ from the young, insecure girl she had met in the beginning. They never discussed age, but Joanie always half thought her to be her age or younger. Now, at the strange light of the weak lamp the girl used Joanie could feel that gap of age between them.  
She shivered and impulsively reached out to touch Skyla's wrist.

The girl smiled at her, but sadly.

"I don't remember a lot." She admitted. "I didn't realise that you were now my Lady in Waiting until Skyler told me that you're here. But then of course," she frowned slightly, "I remember that you showed me how to braid. And that…"

Her face paled slightly and she rather changed her line of thought.

"Skyler said that you fought tooth and nail for me, every step of the way. Thank you."

Joanie grimaced but kept her hand on Skyla's wrist.

"That's okay." She said. "You don't need to thank me Princess."

The girl chuckled softly. "I don't remember it, but I can almost assure you that I asked you to call me by my first name."

Joanie blushed and laughed softly.

"You did." She said. "Sorry about that. Is there anything that I can do for you Skyla? I don't think you should be up yet."

The girl hesitated.

"Skyler fell asleep next to me." She said, embarrassment dancing over her casual tones. "We weren't… I mean… I'm not sure how it happened but I… Ah…" She faltered at the sudden wicked grin on Joanie's face. "We're only engaged. It won't be proper."

Despite herself, Joanie chuckled. "Should I go wake him up?"

The girl shook her head quickly. "No." She said. "No, let him sleep, he had… I think he was very tired."

Joanie raised an eye brow, her smile turning gentler.

"You're not calling him Prince Skyler anymore." She pointed out.

Again, although she couldn't see Skyla blush she could clearly here it on her voice. "When I woke up." She said slowly. "When I felt better that is, we… Talked." She said. "About… A lot of things. That's why he sat on the bed with me. I… I can't remember what I told you, but… I…" She hesitated. "I think we're going to be okay."

Joanie smiled and leaned back against her bed post. After some consideration she shifted a bit inward to make space for Skyla.

"I know you are." She said warmly. "Don't every worry about that. Skyler loves you very much."

Skyla smiled and accepted Joanie's silent invite.

They fussed for a few moments to get her settled.

"I think…" Skyla began when she was settled. "That you told me that before." She mused over the memory for a bit. "That you can see the future and that Skyler and my love will be…" She giggled softly before she turned to the other girl.

"Am I correct?"

Joanie hesitated before she nodded slowly.

"It's not so much as seeing the future." She said. "It's just… Knowing what's going to happen."

Skyla gave her a considering look.

"Did you know that this was going to happen?"

Joanie hesitated and sighed.

"That's why we came here." She said. "We told this to Prince Skyler."

Skyla nodded slowly, but didn't look at her this time.

"They said that you were hurt."

The Skydancer shrugged uncomfortably.

"I did step on a tiger's tail deliberately." She said. "These things happen."

The young girl frowned.

"They shouldn't." She said in an almost sulky manner and touched her splint. "People should not…" She couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"Get hurt?" Joanie placed in the last words, almost bitterly.

Skyla gave her a long suffering look before she nodded.

"I know that's not the way things are." She said miserably. "But it should be."

Joanie yawned and nodded.

"It's something to aspire to then." She said with a small smile and settled back. "When you and Prince Skyler rule."

Skyla nodded, but her mind had turned to something else.

"Skyler tells me that you are probably going home tomorrow." She said. "King Skyhawk will send you with the Skyswirlstone."

Joanie nodded, unable to stop the feeling of dread settle around her. Thanks to Master Anwar's sleeping draught she hadn't had time to think about it.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillow, feeling Skyla's blue eyes on her.

"You don't seem too eager." The future queen remarked hesitant.

Joanie opened her eyes again and quite suddenly realised that the room ahd gone dark. Skyla must've thought that she was settling down to go to sleep and turned off the light. Despite herself, Joanie yawned.

"I'm just always… Hesitant." She said again, lamely. "There might not be a home to return to."

Skyla shifted back and fidgeted until she was comfortable. Joanie felt the young princess move close to her and wondered whether it was deliberate.

"If you want to Cara," She began carefully, "You are welcome to stay here. As my Lady in Waiting. I know… You've known me longer than I've known you." She sounded embarrassed. "But, I… Like you. I think we can be best friends. I'll talk to Skyler, I'm sure he'll agree to it. King Skyhawk as well."

Joanie was so startled by the statement that she jerked physically as her heart froze.  
Skyla shifted uncomfortably and moved away from her.

"Was that the wrong thing to ask?" She queried frightened. "I didn't mean…"  
Joanie quickly silenced her and got up.

"It… It wasn't." She said quickly. "I, I didn't mean to react… It's not bad. I… I'm just surprised."  
She managed to get out of the bed and stood at its end, feeling foolish and strange.   
Skyla sat up in the dark and after a few moments' fuss managed to get the lamp on again.  
Her eyes were troubled when she looked at the young Skydancer.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said. "I'm sorry Cara, I didn't mean."   
Again, Joanie silenced her.

"I want to." She found herself saying. "But, it's too quick… I do have some other responsibilities back home. Things might just be different this time going back… I'm…" She shook her head. "I'm just worried. So," she had to think, "I would really like to become your Lady in Waiting. But, we have to go home tomorrow and it's too quick… It's too early for me to make that choice."   
She rubbed her brow and glanced around her.

"I'll think about it. Tonight."

Skyla nodded slowly, still looking at her with her worried eyes.

Joanie found herself wondering how much she and Skyler discussed.  
She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think you should go to sleep your Highness." She said slowly, gently. "I'll give you an answer in the morning. Thank you."

Skyla nodded, still cautious and settled back.

"Thank you for considering it." She whispered.

Joanie moved over to her side of the bed and sat down on the edge. She and Skyla stared at each other for a long time before Joanie sighed softly and touched her shoulder.

"Keep the lamp on." She said. "I'll come back when I'm done thinking. Good night Skyla."  
The young princess nodded and settled back.

Joanie squeezed her shoulder and quietly left the room.

&&&

There were pros and cons.

Walking through the royal apartments Joanie tried to process what had just happened. Or rather, what had just been asked of her.  
She had made a mistake in telling Skyler the truth. She realised guiltily. She has, inevitably and almost certainly changed her very future, or her history.

Not only that, but she's changed the futures of all her friends.

The responsibility and right to do that had not been hers, but – in that one moment when she suddenly realised that she could keep Skyla from becoming hurt, from being the lonely woman that she knew then, it was worth it.  
For her, and maybe even for the others.

She knew that they'd be mad. She could feel it and even hear their arguments.

And somehow, there was a part of her that didn't care.

That part of her had resigned itself over to the fact that it will most probably wake up on the street when she gets home, her life at the academy a dream of a dream.

That part had stopped caring, had given up or rather given in. It was that part of her which was also now shouting out with the loudest voice that _there was hope_. She might still share a part of her life with Skyla and, although it would not be Dame Skyla it would be something.

Joanie didn't think deep, complicated thoughts. Her life has always been quite simple. When she had been younger, her main goal in life had been not to get caught by social services. To survive another day, get another meal. Perhaps, find a place in quiet to draw a picture. Steal a wallet or two.  
Now, in her short time at the academy, her thoughts had turned more inward, focused more on her emotional needs.   
They were still quiet thoughts, plain thoughts.

She loved Dame Skyla more than she had ever loved anybody. Her time and energy were moved from away from just mere survival and rather, refocused on life thanks to Dame Skyla. To now imagine a life without the woman was to compare a stick figure to a sculpture.

She didn't understand this going back in time thing. She didn't even really understand the consequences of her actions here and she knew it.

It made the guilt of changing history so much harder to bear.

A part of her couldn't help but feel that she was still the same young girl who had only struck a deal with a woman in need for her own means.

Joanie shivered and shook her head at herself. She realised that she still had a vague headache, probably due to the fact that she didn't sleep as long as Master Anwar intended her to. She scrubbed her hands through her hair and paid some attention to where she was.

She didn't immediately recognize the hallway but there were two guards standing on either side a little bit in front of her. When she noticed that they were looking at them she glared and turned around. Seeing a large glass window she hesitated and then on impulse opened it and flew out.

The cool night air dispersed all the residual effects of Master Anwar's potion and Joanie, feeling suddenly refreshed spread her arms and started flying across the courtyard. She did this as fast as she could, dodging buildings, flying in and out of open windows and circling around the spires until her arms ached and her breath burned in her lungs. She hovered for a moment, catching her breath and then, flew up as high as she could until she could see almost the whole capital.

There, she hovered until her thoughts became calm, her breathing slowed down and her future became clear to her.

&&&

Jade was already awake when she heard the soft, insistent scratching noise.

With a depressed sigh she slipped out of the bed and wrapped a wool comforter, which she had found in one of the closets, around her.

It took a moment or two for her to get her bearings and find the window that was being scratched at. When she approached it a dark shape flew back.  
The apartments that they had been given probably classified as servant's quarters, although they had more finery in them than the grandest decorated room at the academy hostel. Jade remembered that Dame Skyla had once told her that the period in which her husband's parents and she and her husband ruled together had been the Golden Age of the wingdom's history. They had very few enemies, the different sectors of the wingdom worked together in harmony and even the slightly rebellious aquatic like Azurians held to a peace treaty that they had signed.

Skyclone and the unnatural force he had managed to gain command of, had been the first real threat the wingdom had seen in more than a generation. Which was largely in a sense, why they had been so unprepared to meet him head on.

With comfort and peace unfortunately, came the inability to think strategic, the neglect of the countries defences and, inevitably the exposure of a weakness.

Dame Skyla rarely spoke of the time before and after her husband's disappearance or rather, her husband's sacrifice that made him as good as dead to her.  
All they knew was that, when Skyclone appeared again Skyla had summoned them in an act of desperation, believing that she could not defend the wingdom on her own.  
She managed to, with their help; pull the wingdom out of its political, economical and social downward spiral that had been caused by her husband's death.

None the less, the halls were not as brightly decorated as here, most paintings were covered and the servant quarters, although not shabby, had none of the finery her second story room had.

Opening the window, Jade was surprised to find Joanie hovering outside, her features undefined in the dark.

"Joanie!" Jade exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing out here? You should be asleep!" She stepped back to allow the girl to come inside.

Joanie didn't answer her question immediately and rather slipped in and sat on the window sill. Noticing her flushed cheeks Jade impulsively leaned over to feel if she had a fever.

Joanie, with a quietness in her gaze that unsettled the older girl watched her in silence and bore her touch with more tolerance than she normally would've.

Jade was surprised to find that, instead of hot as she expected Joanie's face and, when she reached down, her hands were cold.

She fixed the younger girl with her best imitation of Dame Skyla's strictest look.

"Joanie, what have you been up to?" She said. "Have you been flying? You needed to sleep! You were exhausted last night."

The youth shifted uncomfortably and looked down to her hands.

"I needed to think more." She said solemnly. "Jade, can I talk to you?"

Sensing that something's amiss the older girl nods and walk to the bed for another blanket. Joanie refused it though and rather motion to her to step outside.

"I don't want to talk here." She said, a bit embarrasst. "Can we go outside?"

Jade studied her for a moment then nodded reluctantly and put her comforter on the bed.

"I thought the Tinker gave you something to help you sleep." She said when they were both outside again. Jade allowed Joanie to lead as evidently she knew where she was going. "Did you take it?"

Joanie didn't look at her when she nodded but it was not from dishonesty.

"Skyla woke me up." She said. "I fully intended to sleep until I passed into the next millennia but, yeah." She shrugged, changed directions and flew up higher. "Didn't happen."

"Was she okay?" Jade asked concerned.

"Scared I think." Joanie replied. "But she didn't say as much. Skyler fell asleep next to her and she felt that it was inappropriate to stay there with him, but couldn't bring herself to wake him." Joanie smiled slightly. "So, I got harassed. She wanted to talk to me anyway."

She paused strategically, giving Jade the chance to ask:

"About what?"

She brought them to the roof of one of the highest buildings in the capital and, after glancing at Jade to make sure that it's okay to sit down, settled.

Jade quietly followed her lead.

"Things should start to become a bit lighter." Joanie said in a distracted voice. "I'm not exactly sure what time it is but dawn should be approaching I think."

She drew up her knees and hugged them.

"I like watching the sunrise." Joanie continued, past Jade's question. "The colours are impossible to duplicate. I've tried a gazillion paintings. None looked exactly right or real. I like to fly as well. I didn't think I would. But I do."

When she turned to Jade her eyes were desperate.  
Trying to still the growing sense of unease Jade gave her a reassuring look, but an insistent one.

"What did Skyla want to talk to you about?" She queried gently.  
Joanie took a deep breath and turned back towards the horizon.

"She wanted me to stay on when you guys leave to become her Lady in Waiting."

The statement startled Jade, but not too badly.

"How did she take your reply?"  
Joanie shrugged and studied the tiles underneath her feet.

"I haven't given it to her yet."

The older girl frowned slightly and sat back, wishing for her comforter.

"It's quite a simple answer Joanie."

Dark eyes met hers.

"It's not." Joanie said darkly, hesitated then took a deep breath.

"I'm considering taking it Jade."

Her statement shocked Jade into silence.

Jade gaped at her as the horizon slowly turned to grey. Joanie couldn't meet her gaze and rather sniffed softly as she hugged her knees.

"Wh… What?" Jade finally managed, unable to comprehend the madness of this statement.  
Joanie's mouth thinned as she chewed over the words.

"Because I…" She hesitated. "I'm not sure I'll still be me when I go back Jade."

"That doesn't make any sense Joanie. Why do you want to stay here? Dame Skyla would be…" She couldn't even imagine the woman's reaction.

Joanie's face tightened as she shook her head.

"Dame Skyla might not be…" She faltered. "There Jade. Not as we know her. I… I told Skyler the truth Jade. I told him almost everything."

Jade couldn't think. She gaped at the girl stood up suddenly and motioned to the girl to wait. She could feel Joanie's eyes on her as she walked away to the edge of the roof, looked around walked to the other side, then came back.

"Why did you do that Joanie?" She asked, her voice quiet. "What inspired you to do that? I thought we had agreed to just let things go!"

Joanie shrank back from the emotion in her voice and looked at the tiles.

"He sort of cornered me." She tried to defend herself. "When I walked with him to Skyla. I said the wrong thing and… once I started I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to tell him, but… The more I said, the more I had to say. I'm sorry Jade."

The last sentence came out as a desperate plea.

Jade ignored it and rather fixed the girl with an uncharacteristically fierce glare.

"Did you tell him about Skyclone?"

The girl cringed.

"Yes."

"And he said he was going to stop it from happening?"

"He said he'd talk to Skyclone. He doesn't want to expose him because of his father."

"So everything's going to be different when we get back." Jade snapped. "Our history, our "future" as it should've been is going to be different."

Joanie flinched again as if every world was a physical blow.

"That's why I want to take the job offer." She whispered.

Jade had to get up again and walk around the roof. It didn't help to calm her, but it stopped her from shaking the younger girl.

"How could you Joanie?" She asked as she sat down again. "This is… How dare you? You had no right! You just changed all our lives. Everything from the moment we met Dame Skyla onwards. We might not even meet Dame Skyla now, or each other. If her husband's still alive, she won't even need Skydancers. We'll never come here. This was so selfish Joanie."

Joanie flinched again, but more because of the emotions behind Jade's voice than what she was saying. Jade rarely became angry, rarely said things out of spite or purposefully tried to hurt someone. She rarely even reprimanded which was why Joanie had chosen to tell her.

Her change in attitude now only brought to light the severity of her actions, specifically on the lives of her friends.

Joanie struggled to find words to justify herself but came up frightfully short.

"Don't tell the others." Was all she could come up with.

Jade didn't look at her, got up as if to walk again then sat down.

The sky became quite a few shades lighter as they sat there, watching.

When the first orange colour started to appear Jade shifted.

"We can't keep this from them Joanie. It's unfair. They should know what they are walking into."

Joanie took the news in silence. She watched the horizon, then stood up.

"If you feel it appropriate." Joanie said heavily. "Just, keep them from my throat okay? Please Jade, I'm sorry."

The older girl looked at her mournfully.

"I'll sort it out." She said sincerely. "Are you going to stay then?"

Joanie hunched her shoulders as her hands characteristically searched for pockets her wingdom uniform did not have.

"I don't want to live the life I use to." She said. "I don't want to go back to that, without knowing…" her one hand gestured vaguely. "Anything. I knew nothing of life Jade. Nothing. And…" She hesitated. "I know we'll all probably feel this way but I don't want to live without knowing Dame Skyla. Even if it means being her friend here rather than… Her daughter there. I don't want to take the risk of not having that." She grew silent for a bit, and looked at the tiny line that rising sun was forming on the horizon.

"I love her too much." She said eventually. "Jade, and… I feel that…" her face struggled to control it's composure. "This… Sacrifice. This terrible turn of events that might lead to our uncertain future… It's worth it in a way Jade, knowing that she'll never know what it is to loose the person she loves. Knowing that, when we look at her we won't see the lines of loss in her face or…" She shrugged. "Maybe I'm just being too dramatic and selfish. It wasn't planned but…" She looked at Jade. "I guess it would be worth it in the grand scheme of things."

Jade couldn't say anything to that and eventually sighed. She too turned her face towards the rising sun.

"I understand." She said simply.

Joanie nodded at her, her body moving almost in a bow, before she flew off towards Skyla's room.

It took a long time for Jade to manage to pull herself up.


	29. Sacrifices

**Chapter 29: Sacrifice. **

Their first reactions were a lot like hers.

Shock, anger, disbelief, denial, disappointment.

Jade watched all these emotions and more filter across her friends' faces. Angelica had moved to the comfort of Breeze's arms, Camille stared out of the window and Slam… Slam looked at her, his green eyes as much on fire as his hair and personality.

No one spoke for the longest of time and their silence was only interrupted when the door opened, revealing one of the king's man servants.

He bowed at them, though it wasn't as deep as they would've received in their time.

"King Skyhawk calls you to breakfast in half an hour." He announced formally, bowed again and stepped outside without waiting for an answer.  
Camille turned from her position at the window, giving the door and almost curious look.

"They do that…" She mused distracted. "When they don't want to give you a choice as to whether you want to come or not. Skyla told me that once."

Her words broke the spell of silence around them.

"I can't believe she did that!" Slam exploded. "She had no right, dude – that girl had no right to mess with our lives, our future."  
Jade winched.  
Of everybody, Slam was one of the most accepting towards Joanie.

He never really spoke of his life before the academy, but Jade suspected that he ran with quite a few gangs when he was younger. He understood the world Joanie had come from and had been a key figure in integrating her into their life so to speak.  
Hearing him refer to her as "that girl" only showed how angry he was.

"In her defence Slam." She tried despite herself. "I don't think Joanie had much of a choice. "Skyler started digging and she was tired and… It's our fault as much as hers."

Angelica gave her a cold look.

"How do you figure?" She queried. "Like, Joanie has never been a team player Jade. Never. She marched into the academy, unannounced with nothing but mischief on her mind. We probably wouldn't have been able to stop her even if we wanted."

Jade returned the look.

"She didn't do it on purpose Angelica." Jade said. "You should've seen her face when she told me, it really was an accident."

"Then why didn't she have the courage to tell all of us." Slam said. "This is the most cowardly act…"

The words didn't feel right as they hung in the room.

Camille shifted from her position at the window and stood up to join them. Her light eyes glanced over them all.

"Did Joanie tell him about it before or after they offered her the position?"

Jade glanced at her friend.

"Before. Skyla only offered her the position after Joanie told Skyler."

Camille nodded slowly.

"In that moment she changed her past as well." She said softly. "What Joanie did was not right. But cowardly?" She glanced at the rest of the group. "As we said in the beginning, she has the most to loose. Without Skyla, the Joanie as we know her, would not exist. She'll still be out there, on the street or worse dead." Her expression was pained as she looked at Slam and Jade. "You two know her the best from all of us. You know as well as I do that Joanie has only one person she puts first in her life and that is Skyla. Whether it was forced out of her or whether she relinquished the information about us freely, she would've taken only one person into consideration when she uttered it and that was Skyla. Yes, she didn't consider us, but – if you think about it, she doesn't really have to."

Angelica opened her mouth in protest.

"But we will loose everything!" She exclaimed. "Our Skyla, each other, our careers…" She looked at Breeze who had moved to put an arm around her. "If everything changes, if Skyclone does not do away with Skyler, we will never exist."

Camille gave her a patient look.

"It's all still in theory." She said. "We don't know what's going to happen remember. We might not even get back home. It all depends on whether or not the king can send us back."

Angelica glared at her.

"But it is on that theory that Joanie is obviously considering whether or not she's going to stay here." Angelica said. "if she thinks like that, we bloody well have every right to as well."

The other's shifted uncomfortably, feeling hopeless.  
Jade sighed finally and rubbed over her eyes.

"Just as Joanie had the right to tell Skyler everything." She said quietly. "You guys, nothing we say now can change it. We can be angry with Joanie, we can yell at her – as I suspect each and every one of us wants to do, we can tell Skyler that she was lying and see whether he'll believe us… There are so many things we can try to do… But in the end, I guess we don't have the right to."  
She sighed heavily, and involuntarily looked at Slam.  
"We all took an oath, the day we were swore in as Skydancers, to protect this wingdom. To protect the royal family. We took that oath and Joanie did too. And of all of us, she is the only one who abided by it. She did not play it safe for her own sake, she did not sit back and just let things be. In the end, she did what's best of the wingdom by telling Skyler. She did, even it if was involuntarily as she said, what we should've done in the beginning. Our lives and future are of no consequence when we are Skydancers."

The others stared at her in silence.

Angelica closed her eyes against the tears that had started to stream down her cheeks and buried her face in Breeze's shoulder.

Slam had met her gaze and was looking at her as if he was drinking in her presence, as if he was trying to sear her into his soul because she might disappear from his life at any second.

"What do you suggest we do now?" He asked.  
Jade closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Go to the breakfast that we are already late for. See what Joanie does. And then decide what we would like to do in terms of deciding whether or not we should still try to go home. I am sure that, if we ask – they will give us a home here."

She opened her eyes and looked at her five best friends.

"It's the only thing we can do."

&&&

"You are solemn." The king remarked some time later when they were all seated at the breakfast table.

There were only eight people seated at the breakfast table. The six Skydancers, the king and Master Anwar. Very little conversation had been made thus far, as the Skydancers did not look at the king, nor at each other and all of them hardly touched their food.

King Skyhawk glanced at them all in turn and glanced at Master Anwar who was seated at his left.

"Is the food not of your liking?" He queried gently, though they could see he knew that was not the case. "Or the company?"

He noticed how young Cara sank down ever so slightly and push at a piece of egg. Her mouth was thin and her face paler than usual.

The young man Behr shifted though and shook his head.

"We are just thinking of home your Highness." He said respectfully, if gravely. "It feels as if we have been gone for a long time." He glanced at the others and sighed. "We miss it."

Cara, if possible, sank even lower.

Amero, who was sitting next to her sister, seemed to outright ignore the child.

The king gave them a curious look.

"Well, if all goes well," he started, "I will be able to send you home by the end of the day."

His words did not seem to lighten the mood and if anything, they all seemed to become more solemn.

He sat back and gave them a curious look.

"Your thoughts are dark." He remarked. "May I venture a guess why?"

The silence around them became more intense as they looked up and gazed at him.

The king smiled slightly and motioned to Cara.

"My son told me that young Skyla has made a proposition to your youngest companion." He leaned slightly towards Cara and rested a hand on her arm. She did not stiffen or protest, but merely dropped her gaze to his signet ring.

"I have to apologize for it." The king continued. "It was hardly in an appropriate fashion, such things can not be asked spontaneously."

None of them said anything but by the sudden tension that flowed across the table he knew that he was dancing on the mark.

"I understand that you have duties back home that you have to return to, families that are undoubtedly awaiting your return anxiously. You are Skydancers after all. Your King and Queen would not take kindly to me entertaining you longer than I need you." He glanced at Cara. "Please, do not feel under any obligation to accept any offers that came your way. But also know, that you are welcome here for as long as you wish to stay, people with your talents can most definitively be used in this kingdom."

The party shifted uncomfortably, but the olive skinned Simone shifted and put her fork down with a sigh. She glanced at the others in apology.

"I only speak for myself when I say that I would rather return home as soon as you are willing to send us, your Highness." She said slowly. "You are right, I have a family. And a younger sister I wish to return to. I will miss my family if I stay here."

Natali shifted as well, and – with an understanding look in her friend's direction, but strangely avoiding the red headed boy's eyes, she also nodded.

"It is just my father and me." She said. "If I stay here, he will be alone. I would love to stay here," she glanced at Cara, "but I can't."

The rest of the party stared at their friends in silence, not daring to look at one another.  
The king shook his head slightly.

"You are taking such a seemingly simple decision so seriously." The king remarked. "Almost as if you are expecting trouble when you return home."  
Red headed Gerhard shook his head with a sigh.

"The journey is dangerous your highness – even with the help of the Skyswirlstone." He said. "And always, when we return, there is a chance that our Realm might've changed. Politics are… volatile." He glanced at Cara. "Especially for young Cara. I can understand if she wants to stay but," he looked at Natali who was seated across from him, "I will return home also with Natali."  
The raven haired girl smiled at him and reached underneath the table to touch his hand that was already waiting for hers.

Their friends smiled slightly.  
Behr, with his eyes travelling between the two blond sisters, nodded slowly.

"I'll return as well." He said simply. "Your Highness, may I please request that we can get up briefly and go to the next room, we have to quickly discuss something amongst ourselves. We apologize for bringing our business to breakfast, we have not yet talked to Cara this morning and obviously, until we sort this out – it will spoil not only our day, but yours as well."

The king smiled amused and nodded. He motioned to Master Anwar to stand up.

"I was going to suggest it." He said. "Do not be concerned, we'll leave. We'll give you some privacy. It's easier for the two of us to get up, instead of all the four of you."

Without hearing Behr's protests, the two older men left the room, taking the guards with them.

&&&

Joanie felt as if the ground had been pulled out from underneath her.

Looking at her friends, she got up with jerky movements and went to stand against the wall, looking at them cautiously.

They in turn returned her gaze, some – like Breeze and Camille – passively, other's with more emotion behind their eyes, like Slam and Jade. The only one who didn't look at her was Angelica, who only looked at the uneaten food in her plate.

Breeze was the first to move, as he fixed her with a stern look and motioned to Jade. "We would've appreciated hearing it from you in person Joanie." He said plainly as he stood up. "This was not the type of action, and decision, to be kept from us."

The younger girl did not say anything but unconsciously hunched her shoulders as if she as expecting a physical attack.

"We are a team Joanie." Breeze carried on, unhindered by her body language. "That means that we should do and decide everything together. That is also what makes us all Skydancers. Not just you, or us. Every single one of us has a responsibility not only towards the one we serve, but each other and ultimately ourselves. Whether you had control over what you were saying or not, you should've taken that into consideration and – if you failed to then, you should've considered it afterwards or at least took responsibility for your actions and told us yourself."

A few months ago, before they knew her, these words would've meant nothing to Joanie, but now – its onslaught was worse than a physical attack.

She did not break his gaze, but tried to push herself into the wall.  
Jade glared at Breeze and stood up as well.

"Stop it Breeze." She told him heated. "What's done is done, there's nothing we can do about it now. Joanie we…"  
Breeze held up a hand to silence her.

"Let me finish Jade." He said before he turned back to Joanie. "Be still Joanie please," he said softly as he noticed her expression, "I'm not saying this because I am angry with you, I have no right to be. We have all conducted ourselves in a manner that we should be ashamed of. None of us have done the wisest thing since we came here, none of us have thought of our actions. We have tried to get by here on lies and illusions. We didn't really talk to each other, we didn't really think of what will happen in the future. We didn't even think about our Future." He shook his head. "I don't know what happened in this Time, but it felt to me as if we unravelled without us knowing. Yesterday for instance, instead of making sure that Joanie's okay and keeping her with us, we let her into the lion's den, hurt – confused and obviously not herself, alone. We were all too concerned with our own wounds." He turned his attention to the whole group. "Joanie didn't just fail us, we failed her, just as we failed each other."

Slam gave his friend a look and shook his head.

"That's harsh dude." He said softly. "But, I guess true."

Joanie still kept her pose by the wall, but had dropped her head just like everybody else.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "It really was an accident."

There was an unexpected bitter laugh from the table.  
Angelica didn't look up but kept her gaze fixed on the table.

"You know." She said. "I should like, say that as well. Those exact same words."

When the others gave her a puzzled look she sighed.

"I brought us here remember?" She lifted her one hand as if she could almost see Skyla's glove there. "Me and my silliness." She glanced at her boyfriend. "You mentioned taking responsibility Breeze, but like, I didn't really take responsibility for my actions either. I'm sorry you guys."

Jade glanced at her friend.

"It's not your fault Angelica." She said. "Please don't worry, we don't blame you."

The rest nodded in agreement and Camille went as far as to smile.

"Just as we don't blame you Joanie." She added. "We're all just very very scared."

Breeze nodded as Joanie relaxed slightly.

"We also realise." He carried on. "That you probably have the most reason of us all to be scared. As we said in the beginning, you have the most to loose." He hesitated and glanced at his friends. "That is why I want to make a proposal."

And just like that, things felt normal between them again.

Joanie slowly moved from her place at the wall and sat down next to Jade as those who had stood up retook their seats.

Breeze waited for them to settle before he leaned forward and folded is hands.

"I suggest, and would almost advise it, that Joanie stays here."

The company blinked at him.

"Breeze…" Slam began but the boy shook his head.

"Again, let me finish." He said. "If we go back, or those of us who chooses to return, and everything is as it should be, then we tell Skyla what happened. If this happened once, I'm sure that she'll be able to find a way to send us through again. Then, we can just come and retrieve who ever stayed. If things have changed…" He hesitated. "Then, well, there would be no need to come back."

His friends chewed over the words.  
Joanie looked at him, her eyes desperate.

"What if you go back and everything is normal, but she can't send you guys back?" She queried. "What will happen then?"

Angelica gave her a tired look.

"Then, in a month or so, if you feel that you have to return, you fess up here." She said. "You tell them what happened and get them to send you back. Take the risk that we're taking now."  
Breeze glanced at her as she held up her hand.

"I'm going home with the rest of you." She said. "We all have a reason to go back. I… Won't be able to stay here."

Joanie hunched down, a feeling a bit ashamed.

"I guess it's only fair." She said eventually. "I mean, you guys are taking the risk. I might as well do the same."

She sighed softly and rubbed over her eyes, feeling Jade's hand lightly rest on her leg.

"I'm… Going to stay here then. You guys I…" She sighed again. "I can't live the way I use to. I… don't want to go through a world without knowing Skyla. I'm sorry. I don't even want to take that risk."

The Skydancers nodded.  
Nothing more needed to be said.  
They shared a moment of silence before Camille moved to break it.

"I think we should let the king and Master Anwar back in." She suggested. "All our breakfasts have gone cold and they are waiting for us."

The party nodded as Breeze moved for the door through which the king and his advisor had gone.  
They did not see the tiny latch in the wall close behind them.


	30. The Final Farewell

**Chapter 30: The Final Farewell. **

Joanie-Ellen sat in the hallway leading to the main hallway, watching the people as they walked by. News that the king was going to send the Skydancers back to their own wingdom had spread quite fast and all who had the authority to show up uninvited made their way to the hall to be spectators.

Very few of those who walked past noticed her as she had wrapped her insecurity and sadness around her like a cloak of invisibility. Those who did notice her, and recognized her as part of the company of "magicians" only spared her a moment or two's attention. News had spread fast that she was to become Skyla's new lady-in-waiting and most of those who noticed her and who have heard of the motion openly stopped to give her their different measuring looks. Some looked at her with envy and personal disappointment, as if they had somehow believed that they'd be chosen for the job where as others looked at her with contempt, unable to believe that she – a foreigner and a somewhat scruffy kid besides, would be up for the job.

Joanie felt a particularly unpleasant chill travel down her spine when the Lady Lana glided past her. She did not stop to look at her, but Joanie could feel her attention pass over her. She wore a small smile that did not touch the frost in her gaze. She seemed to be laughing at a joke that nobody else heard.  
Watching her go, Joanie felt as if the joke was on her.  
She wondered what had happened to this Lady Lana and started to make a mental note to ask Dame Skyla when she remembered that it was a futile thought.

She swallowed down the growing lump in her throat and got up unsteadily.

More people took notice of her as she pushed her way through the crowd and jumped out of the window. She allowed herself to drop a few yards before she spread her arms and wings and flew up, turning as she did so, to still keep her eye on the hallway.

She did not hover long before she felt the presence of her five companions join her. The five original Skydancers flew up behind her and watched the hallway with her.  
This was it, she realised. This was good bye.

She wasn't very good with good byes. To be precise, thinking back Joanie realized that she had never actually said a decent farewell.

Her stomach churned and she couldn't make herself turn around but she didn't have to though because she felt Jade rest a hand on her shoulder.

Joanie resisted the urge to shrug off the hand and rather reached out and carefully placed her own over Jade's. She was again aware of how much smaller she was than the rest of these people.

"I'm a dwarf." She said out loud without thinking.

There were a few soft chuckles behind her and Slam, she knew it was him because only he would touch her in that way, ruffled her hair roughly.

"At least you're the tallest among them." He said. "You'll have a late growth spurt, I'm almost sure of it."

Joanie chuckled softly.

"I think we've established that "almost" is not good enough reassurance."

They lapsed into silence until Angelica spoke.

"Have you guys like, seen that Lady Lana woman?" She sounded as if she was thinking. "Her face was like, such a picture. I wonder what happened to her? She gave me these chills this morning when she looked at me."

Slam snorted. "She was smiling at one big joke when she saw me this morning."  
Camille barked a laugh. "So she saw your true nature Slam?" She giggled then shook her head. "Her lover got away with murder you guys, she has a lot to smile about."

The words made the brooding air around them heavier.

Joanie looked at the ground below her.

"I think she's smarter than he is." She said, half shaking her head. "Like Lady Macbeth, you know?"

She could feel their surprise.

"You know Macbeth?" Slam queried. "You've been holding out on us squirt."

Joanie blushed. "Dame Skyla and I watched the Hallmark movie last week. It happened by accident, I was supposed to do math and just… Didn't."   
She gave them a painful smile and saw it reflected in their own.

Jade, who had not yet said a word, sighed softly and squeezed her shoulder.

"You watch her when we're gone." She said. "I don't think Skyclone likes you." She smiled slightly. "Ever liked you really, but you'll be alone with them here – and you know that nobody really believes you."

Joanie sighed softly and half shrugged, realizing that this was the beginning of their last conversation.

"The Tinker does, I think." She said. "But, he's different here. And, he respects the king. But, I think – I guess – he's an ally. Sort of."

She finally turned to look at them, seeing her sadness reflected in their gazes.

"We have to start getting on with it; you might miss your bus."  
They smiled at her bluntness.

"Everybody in the kingdom does seem to be gathered in the hall." Camille commented and went to Joanie to hug her. "Keep safe kiddo."   
Joanie returned it, feeling her throat tighten.  
Slam was the next to reach out and hug her when Camille let go, blinking tears.

"Watch your back." He said. "Keep both eyes on the road, watch Skyla – we'll come and get you the moment we can okay? If it's possible – we will."

Joanie returned his fierce hug, but didn't say anything. She couldn't – her throat was too tight.  
Breeze flew up to her after Slam let go. His hug was brief but when he was done he rested his forehead against hers.

"You were good addition to the team Joanie."

Joanie smiled at him and then at Angelica who came over to hug her.

"I liked pretending to be your sister." Angelica said softly when she hugged her. "I was thinking – if things work out – then I'll take you to my family's farm at some stage. We have horses there and…"   
She didn't carry on and rather stood back.  
Jade was the last to approach the young girl.

They didn't say anything to each other but Joanie closed her eyes and buried her head in the girl's raven hair when she hugged her.

Joanie wanted to say a lot of things to her but couldn't make her voice any. She ended up only kissing the girl lightly on the cheek before she pulled away, but she could see that the gesture meant a lot to Jade.  
Unable to look at any of them Joanie made a motion with her hand.

"Go so long." She muttered. "I won't be able to watch. Go you guys. Tell them to carry on without me. Go."

Skydancers looked at each other and painfully closed their eyes. They turned and flew to the main hall knowing that if they turned around or even looked at each other they would see their fellow Skydancers cry.

&&&

The hall was packed but the only people, who weren't there, were those who all the fuss was about.

The king shifted over in his seat and leaned over to the man on his right.

"Do you think they are coming Master Anwar?" He queried in a low voice. "They did say that they want to do this now."  
The king's advisor, who had leaned over slightly so that the king could speak into his ear, shifted his weight and nodded.

"I think that they are saying their farewells." He said solemnly. "There is a lot more going on underneath the surface here. They are preparing to never see each other again."  
King Skyhawk raised an eyebrow.

"I've noticed." He said. "You think it's because of the perils of the journey?"

Master Anwar shrugged.

"Who can say what dangers lies beyond the Flightless Realm?"  
The king smiled at him.

"I presume you would like to know." He stated. "My friend, you have been meaning to travel there for years. I am surprised you didn't spend more time with them."

The man next to him smiled slightly.

"Although I did not press the matter, I believe that if I did – they would've avoided me like a deadly disease. These Skydancers carry their secrets closely my liege."

He hesitated.

"But, I must admit – they have awakened my curiosity to new levels which I did not think it will reach. Perhaps, one day – I will journey to their realm. Or go look for it."

The king smiled and gave his friend a knowing smile. They had grown up together and always – the man had had a fondness for the unknown and a thirst to discover new things. When they were children, the other lads used to call him Tinker – because he was always busy with some invention or another.

Everybody knew that he was a lot smarter than most of them and it was that quality which had eventually made King Skyhawk decide to keep him on as advisor when he took the thrown.

Together they looked at the crowds around them. All of the people gathered were behind an area the king had ordered his guards to rope off.

He did not know what power back lash sending the Skydancers away would cause and he had decided rather to be safe than sorry.

"The crowd is getting a bit restless." Master Anwar remarked after some debate. "I think that I will go and search for our young friends." He glanced at the king for leave. "Your majesty?"  
The man nodded and made a small motion with is hand.

"If things are too emotional between them – give them another moment. I won't start until you come back. I can imagine that you want to see this."

The king's advisor smiled and, with a low bow left the room.

&&&

He found the older five quite close to the hall against one of the walls of the palace.

Even from afar he could see that they were having a rather emotional farewell. Instead of going closer he bypassed them and rather flew up higher – looking around for the sixth of their party.

She wasn't close by, or anywhere that he could see.

He frowned slightly then sighed softly and closed his mind.  
He knew a little magic, something nobody else born in this realm could do in their own right.  
It was a part of the balance.

The Maghestari could not fly – but in turn they had been given the gift of Magic.  
The Skyfolk could not do magic – but they were given the sky.

Only the Skyswirlstone and the Skydancers were an exception to that rule.

It was also one of the reasons that, by right – all Skydancers should be summoned from another realm.

And, he himself of course.

He had always reasoned that there should be other realms beyond the Flightless Realm. The third realm of their world.

Nobody had travelled there in many years, but legend had it that no one of the Skyfolk could fly past its boundary and magic no born there would not work.  
Having a little bit of both, he always wanted to go and test these theories, but he had ever had the time.  
Now, weaving the seeking spell which would find the young Cara for him, he found himself wishing he had taken the time before he took up his duties to go exploring.

The seeking spell was simple, and merely gave him a sense of which direction he should set off in.

He remembered one of the spells Cara recounted in her tale when she spoke of her time in the Netherrealm – when both wizards on separate occasions had conjured up trails of light for her to follow. They had called it a simple light show – he knew that he would never even be able to think of mastering it.

The sense of finding what he was looking for drew him upwards, towards the highest towers in the capitol.

He could see a flash of silver even before he could see her.

He flew a little faster and changed direction so that he could approach her from the front.  
Young Cara sat in silence, her knees drawn up under her chin, the silver on her wings playing in the late afternoon's sunlight.

She did not look at him immediately, but – when stopped in front of her – swung her dark eyes directly at him, almost like a blow.

Or the wish to give one.

This girl, shorter than most of her age he had ever encountered, had a temper that could crack mountains.  
Now, alone and mourning her friends pending departure, this anger that seemed to fuel her was searching for an outlet.  
None the less, he saw her close her eyes – whisper words to herself and then look back up again – indifference replacing anger.

He smiled at her and, without asking, took a seat next to her.

"You appear to be the master of your anger young Skydancer." He said, choosing on purpose to use the word. "You have done what very few of us manage."

Her mouth thinned, she had flinched at the word, and looked away from him.

"My mother," she spoke the word with a strange edge – as if she was unfamiliar with the intimacy of it, "my mother – she has taught me that I gain nothing to loose my temper. I am no master of it though, it still governs me." She sighed. "I have failed her horribly."

He gave her a curious look.

"Is that why you choose not to return with the others?" He queried. "Shame?"

She looked at him but did not reply.  
He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Your friends should be leaving at any moment now, why do you not wish to see them off?"  
Cara sniffed and straightened her one leg. There was an unbidden look of longing in her eyes.

"We have said our farewells." She answered shortly. "If I watch, I might be too tempted to go with them."

He could feel her coldness.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" He queried gently. "There are other people here who can take up the duty from you. The dangers facing you in your realm can not surpass this isolation that you are preparing yourself for."

Again, she did not look at him.

"We spoke the truth." The cold vibrated from her words. "Our realm is volatile. Travelling – can cause ruptures." She searched for words. "It might all be gone when we get back there. I can not face change."

He gave her a level look.

"That does not make sense young Skydancer." He said softly. "A place can not change so much that you feel there is no place for you there. Because that…" He said as her eyes shot to him again. "Is what your feel, is it not?"

She struggled with his words for a bit before she pulled her gaze away from him with almost physical effort.

"Our realm." She said slowly. "Is like time. It can change with a single action. Everything." She swept her hand away from her. "Gone."  
Again, his words pushed at her.

"That is a foolish notion child." He said softly. "Your realm can not be like time, because Time does not change. It does not break, or disappear." He mimicked her gesture. "Gone. Time is a circle young Skydancer, it never ends."  
The young Skydancer looked at him as if he had struck her. Her eyes bulged and for a moment she searched for words.  
Then, with that same control he had seen her use on her temper; she brought her thoughts together and shivered – hugging herself.

"Master Robain said that as well. It was the last thing he said to me or…" She struggled with herself. "Among the last things he said to me. I never got it."  
He could see the magician's death reflected in her eyes and felt a surge of pity for her. Even though she was a Skydancer, she should not have had to witness that at her age.

"What else did he say to you?" He asked, probing gently.

Cara sighed deeply and glanced up at the heavens.

Her jaw clenched and unclenched before she looked down at her hands, as if seeing the blood of the magician there.

She was of those cursed few who took blame easily upon themselves.

"That I cannot change what has already happened." She hesitated, then asked softly – showing a hint of trust for the first time. _"What does that mean?"  
_He looked at her for a long time and smiled.

"It means." He said simply. "That the past can not be changed. That what has happened in the past will be reflected in the present."

Cara looked betrayed; she did not hear what she had wanted to.

"But you're wrong." She said. "It can. They called it the Grandfather paradox. If I go back in time and kill my grandfather, then I will kill myself because then I'll never exist."  
He was still looking at her, his eyes shining.

"Ah but you see young Skydancer." He said. "There is a flaw in that theory. If you had killed your grandfather – then you would not have existed, then you would not have been able to go back and kill him. There for, you will exist because you didn't kill him. It's a loop." He smiled. "A circle."

She looked at him as if he was mad.

She closed her eyes suddenly and squeezed her temples.

"I can't think like this." She moaned. "I can't."

Master Anwar gave her a sympathetic look and sighed softly before he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand your realm child." He said. "I doubt whether or not it exists at this stage." He could see that she was upset because she didn't retaliate to the statement. "But, I can say with assurance, which it won't change just because you came here."   
Her eyes were lost when she looked at him.

"How can you know?" She managed painfully. "How can you know?"  
He gave her a compassionate look and bravely gave her a hug – unsure of how she will respond.

"Because that is what Master Robain has been trying to tell you I think." He said. "That is what he wanted to tell you with his dying breath."

&&&

When Master Anwar returned to the hall he was alone.  
The king sighed softly as he noticed the pain on the other Skydancers' faces. Next to him though, Skyla who had arrived with Skyler – sighed almost with visible relief.

She had expressed a concern that Cara might not stay here.

It wasn't that she didn't want the girl to go home, but she had grown rather fond of her, and would truly miss her as a friend.

Skyler placed his arm around her.  
King Skyhawk's heart warmed at the sight of them. What ever had been lost during these past few day's events – at least one thing had been gained.  
Or regained.   
Their love for each other.

It made him very proud.

He looked up at Master Anwar as he retook his place at his right hand and saw the man's small shake.  
The king nodded back solemnly and stood up, addressing the packed hall.

"Let us begin." He said. "Ladies and Gentleman, of the court and of the lands, welcome here. I am always quite pleased to see how fast news can spread on the wing – and it gladdens my heart because I know that if ever there is trouble – or scandal – in the real, I'll undoubtedly hear about it within moments of it's occurrence." The crowd laughed as he glanced at his youngest son and his fiancé. "So let that be a warning to you…" They blushed at his mock severity.  
The king smiled at them then returned his attention to the crowd.

"But to more serious matters." His tone became more solemn. "You all know, in some manner of way, what has happened these past few days. I am not going to darken the hour by recounting the events. But what I will say, and something that you should all know, is that these five young people who are standing in front of us, played an integral part in saving my god daughter's life. For this, they have asked no payment and no favours. Their only request was I send them home as soon as possible." His features softened as he looked at the five youths, seeing their fear and sadness. The missing sixth of their party felt like a gaping wound. "I will honour those wishes now." He stood, picking up the sceptre with the Skyswirlstone which had been resting in his lap. "This morning we had a moment in private in which I thanked them personally but again I would just like to say…" He looked at the Skydancers. "Thank you, my friends. For risking your lives to save those of my own. To risk your own realm, in the defence of mine. I thank you for that and again reassure you that you will always be welcome here."

He bowed quite deeply.

As one, everybody in the hall did the same – their bows lower than the king's.

The Skydancers looked around them, quite dazed. When the king stood up, and the gathering followed – they in turn returned the bow.

They were silent and stood as close to each other as they dared.

Knowing that there was nothing else to say the king lifted his sceptre.

"I would suggest that you hold hands my friends." He said gently as the Skyswirlstone winked to life. "By the power within me," the words made the Skydancers shiver as they quickly took each other's hands.

They did not look the hall, but rather – the blond haired dancer's eyes were locked with the tall Master Behr's – in the same manner that red headed Gerhard was looking at Natali. Only the olive skinned Simone looked at the king, her mouth working in silent prayer.

"As king of the wingdom." King Skyhawk continued. "I bid you, friends – to return to your home – safely – in repayment for defending this kingdom."

&&&

_AN: NO!! Still not dead!!! Like sleeping beauty though, (no relation) I tend to go into stasis for a bit only to be reawakened when my muse (the prince if you will – though again, no relation and definitively not male) wanders in. Always when I post a chapter, I can't help but think: Are they still out there? Have I lost my lovely and tolerant audience? Will they tolerate another chapter?   
Let's hope the answer is yes. _

_The year is almost at an end, and hopefully by the end it I will have the next chapter up. I'm going to continue writing on it the moment this one is up. I think it's time to close this tale, don't you? So, the next chapter is the last one (this one would've been but like all things that dances from my fingers this one became too long) and then maybe an epilogue just because I love using epilogues. :P   
So, a few things to think about. _

_Firstly, do you wish me to continue with this story with Joanie and everybody else? I have quite few Skydancer stories left – but again I can't guarantee when I will finish them when I start them. I will finish them though – once I post a story I'm committed to it.  
What I want to know from you though is that are you still in the mood to read them or did my tardiness with this story put you completely off the whole thing. I'm quite willing to write, but I need to know if I'll have an audience. If I don't – and you tell me to proverbially bugger off and take my slow response somewhere else – I'll do so with no ill feelings towards you. I understand. It will pain me, lol, but I will understand. _

_So, the year is almost at an end. I finished my second degree this year and it was tough going towards the end. One of the reasons you haven't heard from me in almost three months (or more!! I'm too lazy to go and check). But, I did it and foolishly decided to torture myself another year and jump into a further year of Postgrad studies. But, this is actually not what I wish to share with you but I thought I'd give you the reassurance that I'll have another year left to write – but also probably another year of missed deadlines. Being this time of year, I feel as if I should instil some knowledge in you. But, the problem with that is that I am not a knowledgeable person. And, I can not share any profanity with you without relinquishing some information about myself that you might not wish to know (And I'll get replies saying: TOO MUCH INFORMATION!) _

_But, I guess – it's safe to share with you what I have learned this year._

_  
1) We are born to be what we are meant to be. Nobody can change us, and we can not really choose to be anything other than choosing who we are. _

_Who we are is our choice. We choose to respond with a smile, or with a frown. We can choose to laugh, or loose our temper. How we go through life is our choice. Nobody else's.  
Do no be ashamed of what you are. _

_And, learn to cry if you do not know how. It took many tears almost strained with blood this year for me to learn this, but I did and I discovered that crying brings healing. _

_2) We do not choose who we love. But, we can choose what to do with that love. True love is freedom. If you really love somebody, you will give that person the free rein to do with that love what he or she pleases. If you love that person enough, you understand if they choose to love someone else – or you will not understand it, but you will forgive them for it. It will hurt. It will hurt more than your own heart being ripped out.  
But you will still love that person.  
Hold onto that, and know that if you choose the love that gives freedom – you probably choose correctly. _

_3) Sugar is bad. Ask someone whose insulin intolerant.  
4) We are stronger than we think we are, and we are more susceptible to change than we choose to be. Embracing change is not always very cool. Being changed, is more often than not for the better. Keep tract of how you change. One day, you might wake up and look at the person in the mirror and realise that you have forgotten who she/he is. _

_And. That's enough of that. _

_On with the show and all of that. Thank for your patience my darlings.  
Merry belated Christmas, and an early Happy new Year.  
Alyss._


	31. Last Words

**Chapter 31: Last Words. **

The power Dame Skyla had once explained to them, lay not in the words but in the concentration of the one who wielded the Skyswirlstone.

The words itself helped to focus the wielder, but nothing more.  
She never told them the history of the Skyswirlstone – or even explained to them how their magic was linked to it.  
It was among those things that had just always been.

They had trusted Dame Skyla enough with their lives not to really be bothered by how everything fit together. They understood their duty and they understood their own powers.  
It had been enough for them.

Now, faced with the prospect of never going home – of loosing all that they knew themselves to be, being faced with that unknown power was daunting and, somehow it felt even more so now that their numbers were incomplete.

Joanie's absence felt like an open wound.

Slam, Jade, Camille, Angelica and Breeze linked hands when the king commanded them to and smiled at each other for the last time as they heard the king recite a line so similar to the one they had always heard from Skyla.  
She was there, a younger – more naïve version of the woman they had come to love.

The woman, they realised, they might never see again.

It was a risk.  
It would've been much easier to stay in the sky realm, as Joanie was doing, to – through that action – preserve their flight and insure that they will come to know Skyla when she matures.   
But, it would've been different. She would not be the woman they knew, and they would not be able to love her the way they did.

And, all of them had something to return to, someone who pulled them back.

Even if it was one of their own as it was with Slam and Jade.

A shiver of anticipation passed through the group when the king finished his recital and gave them an expectant look.

They took a communal breath, squeezed each others' hands as they felt the familiar power build around them and, after a second's hesitation – slowly said together:

"If it is meant to be, it's…"

"STOP!"

The power around them changes slightly – causing a ripple to pass through all those present. The king did not turn to look in the direction of the new comer but rather closed his eyes, struggling to control the mounting power.

"STOP!" The voice shouted again. "STOP! For heaven's sake, please stop!"

The crowd murmured and made way as a flash of silver flew towards the open area around the Skydancers.

Joanie flew over the crowd, and turned quickly to land. In her haste she forgot to check her speed and stumbled over her feet as she landed. Instead of falling on her face though Joanie quickly turned into her body and finished her fall in a role. With the speed that was her trade mark she leapt to her feet and turned to face the hall. The king meanwhile had gotten the rogue, interrupted display of power under control and was watching Joanie with the same expression of shock as everybody else.  
Joanie was breathing heavily, her dark eyes filled with panic as she made sure her friends were still there. When she saw that they were she enclosed the distance between them and wrapped the first Skydancer she reached into a firm hug.

Angelica, who had stood on the one end of the half circle, gave Joanie a surprised look and slowly returned the hug. When she did Joanie pulled away from her and quickly ran her gaze over the rest, doing a quick head count.

Then, with a strange expression she turned to the king motioning behind her with an erratic hand movement.

"I'm sorry." She managed still breathing hard. "I'm so sorry your Majesty, but – I have to go with them." She licked her lips. "I want to go with them."  
Before the king could say anything, Skyla stepped forward with a horrified:

"No!"   
Joanie flinched but turned to look at her. She stood very still as the young princess crossed the distance between them and held out her one hand with a sad expression on her face. Skyla took it immediately as she reached her, her crystal eyes searching Joanie's for an explanation.

"You said you'd stay." She accused the youngest Skydancer. "You're my friend."

Joanie sighed sadly and for a moment looked away from the young woman but then gathered herself and met her gaze again. In a gesture foreign to her she leaned over and gave Skyla a gentle hug.

"I am." She said with feeling. "But, I'm needed back home. I have a home to return to Skyla. And… People who love me to return with. I wanted to stay here because I though that the best solution to all problems is to run away from them." She hesitated. "But, it's not like that. Not for me."

Skyla returned her hug fiercely.

"You can go and visit." She tried softly. "Cara, you're my friend. I… I want you to stay if… if only for now."

Joanie shook her head and slowly pushed Skyla away.

"I know you want me to stay." She said softly. "I want to stay as well, or a part of me does. But Skyla, I…" She struggled for words as she motioned to her friends. "I realised that I have a family and a duty. And, if I forsake that – if I stay here and let them face the dangers that have been my doing then… Then how can I stay here and live happily ever after so to speak." She shook her head. "I can't. I can't do that and stay true to the person who my mother has taught me to be. My mother Skyla."

An emotion that send shivers through them passed through the Skydancers as they heard the tone in which Joanie uttered the word they have never heard her use before.

Skyla sensed it too; the foreign yet deeply touching element behind the word Joanie was unaccustomed to using.

Without another word she closed her eyes and took a steadying breath – then slowly stood on her toes to kiss the slightly smaller girl on the forehead.

"Go with my blessing." She said in a sombre voice that had the faint echo of the woman they knew in it. "But, please – if you can, come and visit us. You will be missed Cara. I will miss you terribly. I think we would've become best friends."

Joanie gave a shaky nod and kissed Skyla on the cheek.

"You will see me again." She said with conviction. "I know you will."   
She stepped away from the princess and turned to the king.   
Gathering herself she strode over to the king and knelt before him on one knee, her head bowed so low it almost touched the knee she kept up.

The king, who had stood in silence through the whole escapade, gave the young girl a strangely endearing look and rested his hand on her head.

"Rise." He said softly. "You need not bow so deeply before me."  
Joanie got up, her body shaking slightly.

"I ask your leave, your Highness." She said gravely. "I ask leave, to go home. Please. I know I made a commitment to you and your house, but I ask to be relieved from it."  
She glanced at Skyler.

The king smiled fondly and glanced at his son who nodded ever so slightly.

"With such formal words I can not dare refuse." He said with a warm smile. "And, if I did, it would make you my prisoner. Something I would not wish you to be. You have our leave to go young, tiny Cara who has courage enough to shame us all."

Joanie smiled weakly, giddy with relief and embarrassment.

"I'm not that small." She muttered at the king then, after a moment's thought, held out her hand to him.

He gave it a curious glance and slowly took it.

Joanie gave him a sombre smile as she shook his hand.

"You have taught me something of great men your Highness." She said softly. "Thank you."

King Skyhawk smiled at her and twisted her hand slightly so he could kiss it.

"The pleasure was mine."  
Joanie smiled and pulled away from him.

Her eyes travelled to the men behind him.

She first met Skyler's gaze who gave her a sad, knowing smile. Of all in the court he was the only one who understood the full enormity of her decision to return home. She gave him a deep bow and turned her attention to the other.  
The Tinker, Master Anwar gave her a gentle, amused smile and bowed his head to her ever so slightly.

Joanie hesitated, then – with an amused smile returned the bow. He winked at her, an action that earned him a grateful smile and another great nod.

Joanie stepped away from the royal family and gave the king an expectant look.  
He retook the Skyswirlstone which he had placed in his belt and motioned her to step back.

"Go join your friends young Skydancer." He said. "Matters have been stalled enough."

Joanie nodded and turned around, smiling at Skyla as she moved to rejoin her fiancé. The young future queen's eyes were wet with tears but she gave Joanie a brave smile and a small wave.

The small Skydancer felt a lump settle in her throat but she gave the youth a warm smile and hurried to her friends' side.

They practically jumped on her when she reached their side.

"Jones!" Slam hissed under his breath, he was the first to reach her and all but grabbed her by the shoulders. "Jones, are you mad? Stay here!"

Joanie grinned her best - _I'm a mischievous street urchin_ - grin at him.

"You're not getting rid of me this easily." She said and looked around for Jade. "We should start lining up; I don't think the king will stop this show for a second time."

Breeze joined Slam's side as he gave her a serious look.

"You understand that if you come along." He started gravely. "You might not be who you are now. Do you understand that?"

Joanie took a deep breath and nodded at him.

"I know." She said softly. "But Breeze, if I stay here – I won't be who I am anyway." She lowered her voice. "I realised today. This morning, after you left me that… That I am who I am, because of the person that is waiting back home. Not this one, not young Skyla. And, if I want to stay true to our queen – if I want to stay true to who I am, then I'll come back with you and face the mess that I created. It's as simple as that." She found herself glancing back to Master Anwar. "Besides, I guess – I've been given some hope that maybe things won't change. That maybe, things will be okay when we get back."

The group turned to look at the dais where the royal family were standing.

King Skyhawk gave them an expectant look and lifted his sceptre with the Skyswirlstone a bit higher, a signal for them to get ready.

"Line up ladies." Joanie said under her breath, giving Slam and Breeze and amused look.

The boys let out a communal breath.

"Squirt," Camille breathed behind her, "I hope you know what you're doing. Because we certainly don't."  
She held her hands out to Angelica and Jade.

Angelica took her hand with a shake of her head.

"If we all get back in tact." She said. "I'm taking you all to my family's farm for a weekend out. How's that? We can swim, ride and eat to our hearts content like real country folk. No flying. No kingdom. No time. Nothing."

Jade took her hand with a steadying breath.

"Deal." She said. "And, we try to take Skyla with us. She'd like to get out of the academy I think."  
Breeze shook his head with a small smile.

"She won't go." He said softly. "Her duty is too strong." He slipped his hand into Angelica's.

Slam grinned boyishly and reached out to take Joanie's hand.

"Then we'll kidnap her." He said, speaking just as softly as the others. "We should know all the best tricks. We kidnap her, force her on a holiday and sort out the world when we get back."  
He guided Joanie over to Jade, allowing the younger girl to stand between them. Jade took her friend's hand with a death grip as if she meant to drag her through with them physically if the magic did not allow it.

Joanie took a deep breath as she returned the death grip her two best friends had on her hands.

"That sounds like a great idea." She said as they all looked up at the king, signalling to him that they were ready.

"Good luck you guys."

King Skyhawk smiled at them what he knew would now be the last time.   
Raising his sceptre he took a deep breath and once again summoned the power that had been interrupted the first time.

"As king of the wingdom." He began, "I bid you, friends – to return to your home – safely – in repayment for defending this kingdom. Fare you well, and may the wind always lift you higher."

The Skydancers closed their eyes as they felt the familiar power settle around them, then slowly as one spoke up.

"If it is to be, it's up to me."

&&&

_The world was white and silent, as if it was screaming without a sound. _

_Directions changed, up became down, east became west.  
Time twisted and turned. _

_The journey felt longer than they had ever travelled, yet it was over in the blink of an eye.  
Nothing existed and then… _

"…"

"_What the…"_

"_Someone's sitting on my foot!"_

&&&

As before, the Skydancers detangled themselves with a rather large amount of difficulty.

Camille, with her eyes closed, vented her frustration at being pinned for the _second time _into someone's ribs with her fist and this time it sounded like Breeze who grunted with pain. She struggled to get one of her friends to let go of her one hand – the one she suspected Jade was clutching, and twisted so that the pressure on her leg was less.

"Get up!" Someone snapped. "Please… Jade… Get off!"

Camille's eyes snapped and for a second she thought that it was Joanie but when the person muttered again she realised that it was Angelica pleading for help. She looked around and tried to push Breeze off of her.

"I'm not on you!" Jade defended herself to Camille's left. "I'm pinned!"

That left pretty few culprits.

"BOYS GET OFF!" All three the girls yelled together. "GET OFF RIGHT NOW!"

The two guilty ones scrambled to their feet and helped their friends get up.

Jade was the last to be pulled up, her dark green eyes wild as she looked around.

"You guys, where's…" Her face relaxed, and she stepped forward, away from Slam. "Joanie?"  
The young girl was still on the ground, having crawled out from underneath the mess and wedged herself tightly against the wall.  
Her eyes were closed and her breathing ragged. She seemed to be too scared to open her eyes. Her appearance was almost as wild as the first time she had entered their lives.  
A wild, terrifying thought grew in Jade's mind.  
What if this was not their Joanie? What if this Joanie was the Joanie they knew would've been if she had not met Skyla? What if she didn't remember anything? What if…

Slam beat Jade to Joanie's side and before Jade could caution him he touched the girl's shoulder.

She flinched as her eyes flew open, the bewilderment sending waves of despair through Jade.  
She was the same…

Joanie looked at Slam for a moment and then swept her gaze over all of them – her dark eyes wild.

She jerked away from Slam's touch and scrambled to her feet. Before they could do anything…  
She jumped up with a hysterical laugh and threw herself at Slam.

"It worked!" She managed as the elder boy heaved her up with a twin laugh. "We're all here! I'm here! We're all…"

The doors to the music room opened.

The six Skydancers turned to the newcomer, Slam pausing with Joanie in mid air as he had picked her up.

The woman's dark green dress hardly made a sound as she glided forward and, even in this reality, her bearing was that of a queen – rather than a dance school teacher and owner.

Her crystal blue eyes, normally filled with a strangely sad compassion, narrowed ever so slightly when she saw Joanie.

The group sensed the shift immediately.

Slam quickly lowered a speechless Joanie and all but pushed her behind him.

The woman strode up to them, her golden hair framing her face like a halo.

"What is she doing here?" She demanded sternly, as she motioned to Joanie. "Slam, Jade… Please explain…"

Joanie shrank back from her gaze as she peered out from underneath Slam's arm. Jade moved in before her, somewhat speechless herself.

Breeze stepped forward, his face clouded with worry.

They were all thinking the same thing.

This Dame Skyla didn't seem to recognize Joanie.

"She's… She's here with us Dame Skyla." He said in a respectful tone. "She, her name is Joanie. Joanie-Ellen."

The woman gave them an unreadable look then laughed suddenly, the sound like musical chimes.

"I know who she is Breeze." She said warmly. "What I want to know is what is she doing here, Joanie should be doing her math – I told her she's not to leave the study until she's done with all the problems. She could hardly have worked through them all in such a short time." She tried to meet the eyes of the girl behind Slam. "Could you Joanie-Ellen?"

Nobody moved.

Dame Skyla raised a questioning eyebrow and slipped her hands into the sleeves of her dress. She shifted her weight into a more comfortable position so that she could out wait the strangely delayed response from her star dancing troupe and Skydancers.

Joanie was the first to move as she finally coughed slightly and half shifted out behind Slam. The rest turned their surprised gazes on her.

"Are you…" She hesitated. "You're wondering what I'm doing here… Because I…" they could see that Joanie was struggling to put the pieces together, but she was doing it quicker than they were. "Should be sitting there right now, doing it right? Because I just got interrupted… just now. Today. Just before I came here."

Suspicion was beginning to dawn behind Dame Skyla's eyes. She gave them each a searching glance before she settled on the youngest.

"Joanie, what's going on here?"

The little girl frowned a deep frown.

The frown seemed to take in all of them, the music room and all the worlds it lead to.

Finally though, it passed and a small, mischievous smile played in the corners of her mouth.

"Nothing Dame Skyla." She said as she grinned at her friends. "I just love math!"

The woman blinked stunned.

"Love math?" She queried surprised. "Joanie-Ellen…"  
Without warning, Joanie laughed and pushed past Slam and Jade. She ran over to Skyla, gave the woman a fierce hug around the waist and then ran off, waving to her friends.

"I'm going to do my math right now!"  
A void of silence was left in her wake.

Dame Skyla fixed her Skydancers with a firm look.

"What was that all about?" She queried puzzled. "And Angelica, what are you doing with my glove?"

&&&

_AN: And another one done!! Though mind – just a chapter, not the story. I've taken almost three years to finish this,  another chapter won't hurt. _

_LOL, I'm so pleased with myself, even though I know I have no reason to be because I promised this to you before the year ended and already it's the 18th. (Or today it is anyway). But, it in a better reach of my mental deadline than all my other chapters have been so far. So, onwards!!_

I've had very little response (1 review really) on the questions I asked you but, none the less, I did have a response and I remembered that long ago, I had told my first reader that I will keep on writing this story, even if it is only for one person. So, as no one begged me to stop – I've decided to carry on.

_Thank you to for asking me to continue. _

_This chapter is dedicated to poor Sybill the slightly misformed fish who passed to the realm beyond the great Flush and to Sam, her mate who outlives her (and who's currently already smooching up the new comer – Rahl. So much for variation). She will be missed – but not forgotten. _


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Tempus Fugit**

And on a white dais overlooking the wingdom, a couple stood – their arms entwined. All around them white evening roses bloomed, their striking colour only serving to enhance the following white dress of the woman and the diamonds that sparkled in her hair.

The noble man holding her looked from the castle to her, knowing which the fairer sight was. Most of the guests had already left, and those who still hung around weren't concerned with the couple in the least. He spared them no glance and rather kept his gaze fixed on his companion.

She too had been looking at the castle, the weight of its responsibility drowned in her large blue eyes. She sensed her partner's mood and looked up, her eyes shining.

"What about one more dance husband?" She queried. "A dance for us. Nobody else."

The man smiled at the words and leaned over to kiss her forehead. She was a tall woman, graceful and beautiful.  
His heart felt as if it would burst with love that was so immense it almost hurt him.

"For us." He said stepped away from her. "And, for another I think."

She placed her hands in his, through better of it and rather wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh?" She queried amused. "Who? You must know – I don't intend to share you with anybody tonight Skyler. I have waited five years for this day. Our first act of duty should be to do away with the five year engagement rule…"

The man grinned, his cheeks warming in the cool evening air as they started moving to the silent music of their hearts.

"Have you no shame wife?" He queried, loving the way the last word felt on his tongue. "There are still guests around."

She laughed softly, a beautiful sound, and gently kissed him in the neck.

"Let's order them to leave."

He laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her lithe body.

"That would make a terrible first impression."

The love he felt for her was overwhelming and in one beat crossed the threshold between comfort and pain. He held her as tightly as he dared as they moved together.

Unbidden, dark thoughts suddenly surfaced in his mind when he remembered the words of the person he was also dancing this dance for.

'_I will never harm Dame Skyla! She is my mother…'_

Like Skyla, he had though of young Cara, or rather – young Joanie – often in the first few weeks after their departure.

He had found himself obsessing about whether or not she had reached the home she had left, whether her Dame Skyla was still there – a widow at his brother's hand. He had hoped, with the twisted thoughts of a mad man, that her world was changed, that he was there and Skyla safe from the heartache his death had caused her.

Yet, in that same breath he had hoped that she had somehow found her world intact, that she and her friend's services and sacrifices were somehow rewarded.

He had spent long hours talking to Master Anwar about the subject in those first few months. His father's advisor and friend had been strangely vague on any ideas, almost as if he discouraged any thought on the matter.

A strange thing for a man who had always encouraged him to read as much as he could.  
A year later, almost to the day that the group left, Master Anwar announced that he wanted to go travelling, to go and explore the lands beyond the Skyrealm. His father did not discourage the idea, knowing that it had been a dream of his friend for as long as he had known him, but he did convince him to stay until after Skyler was coronated.

That was going to happen the week after they returned from their honeymoon and Skyler wouldn't be surprised if the man was already packing.

A shiver of anticipation passed through him, he wasn't sure whether he was ready to take over ruling the wingdom.

A hand touched his cheek and he was quite suddenly aware of the fact that he and Skyla had stopped moving.

His new wife looked into his eyes, the stars reflected in hers. They were alone now all guest gone to their own homes and lives.

"Where are your thoughts, husband of mine?"

He looked at his wife, who stood almost as tall as himself in her wedding attire.

He smiled at her, took her hand from his face and planted a light kiss on her fingers. Putting his arm around her, but keeping her hand in his he drew her into another silent dance.

"Do you remember young Cara my love?"

He felt her stiffen briefly then looked up into his face with searching eyes.

"Yes," she said after a moment's thought, "heavens, I haven't thought of her in years. Why did you bring her up?"

They danced in silence for several minutes.

"She is the reason we are here tonight." Skyler answered after a moment's thought. "She gave me the idea of the dais. Or rather, she told me that we will get married on a white dais over looking the wingdom."

Skyla smiled gently and rested her head against him.

"I remember that she told me she had the gift to see the future." She said fondly. "She was so scared that evening. So foreign. It was a bit hard to believe, looking at her then, to imagine that she will do all that she did."  
Skyler nodded slowly.

"It was." He said softly. "I didn't think she was of any importance." He hesitated. "Did you feel betrayed when she left?"   
Skyla blinked and took her head away from him.

"Why do you ask?" She queried, but when he didn't reply she sighed and looked beyond him, her thoughts drifting back to that day five years ago.

"In the beginning yes." She said. "I did feel a bit betrayed. Or, more let down. As if she robbed me of a chance to have a great friend and a companion." Skyla shrugged. "But I was naïve then Skyler. Later, when I thought about it – I realised that I had done her a terrible injustice to put her in that position. And, I realised something I didn't realise at that time. There was something very sad about her. About all of them really. They carried a burden that I doubt we fully understood or comprehended. I'm not sure whether it was to do with leaving their realm, or because of their realm. It allowed the betrayal to filter away, and leave only the regret. The regret that I could not be a friend to her, rather than the other way around. Do you understand?"

Skyler smiled sadly and nodded.

"I understand my heart, I feel the same."

Skyla blinked.

"About Cara?"

Skyler sighed sadly, wishing suddenly that he had not spoken.

"About my brother." When Skyla paused to give him time to speak he continued. "Sometimes, I wish I had more time to be a brother to him rather than just letting him be a brother to me."

Skyla did pull away from him then, if only so that she could meet his eyes with ease.

"Skyler." She said her voice soft but determined. "You are not the reason your brother was not here tonight. He is choosing his own path husband. You have been all that you can be to him. I've seen you with him these past few years. You have done nothing wrong. If anything, you have bended over backwards to try and accommodate him and his mood swings."

Skyler shivered again – another remembered conversation flaring to life in his head.

'_Then something happened, to me… Was my brother involved?' _

'_He was.' _

They stopped dancing again, and this time Skyla wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"It's going to be all right Skyler." She insisted. "He is your brother. Things will be all right."

Skyler allowed her to hold him for a long time before he returned the hug and kissed her head.

"I know." He said softly, gently. "Because you are my wife. And tonight, that is all that matters. You are my wife, and I love you more than the stars above."  
She smiled then, a beautiful smile.

"And I love you twice as much." She said with a small smile. "Now, why don't we try and see what's so different from being married than from being engaged?"

Skyler laughed, took her hands and swirled her into the air.

"You have no shame Skyla Zavere, no shame at all."

&&&

And in the palace, a man was packing up his study.

"My heart grows heavy, seeing you do that."

Master Anwar looked up and raised an eyebrow at the king as he stepped into the room.

"You'll hardly miss me your Highness." He said with an amused look. "There will be a lot of fuss from here onwards. Your youngest got married today and in two weeks he will be crowned king of the Skyrealms. A week later, you will have another Ceremony of Succession. One in which I suspect young Skyla will be chosen."  
The court advisor and scribe smiled.

"Not to mention the fact that your wife is back from that other world." He chuckled. "No your Highness, you have no reason for a heavy heart. I won't be missed."

King Skyhawk watched him work in silence, taking note of how carefully he wrapped all his books in old linen and put them away in the heavy wooden chests.

"Where will all this go?" he asked after a moment. "Do you truly intend to be away for so long that you need to pack up your whole life?"

Master Anwar smiled amused and shrugged.

"It never hurts to be prepared." He said. "I want to go to my mother's old cottage tomorrow. I want to store my things there, maybe move in when I return. But, I suspect it's rather derelict. I would appreciate it if you can arrange with someone to repair it when I'm gone."

The king snorted and shook his head.  
He looked around the room, then frowned slightly as a thought occurred to him.

"Why do you think Skyla will be chosen for succession at this very moment?" He queried. "I had thought that Skyclone would be a likelier candidate until Skyler and Skyla have children of their own."

Master Anwar did not answer immediately and rather turned his back on the king as he wrapped up two more books.

"Skyla is becoming a strong woman." He said. "And, forgive me your Highness but, in view of your other son's recent behaviour I have to say a much better candidate for the throne if something happens to Skyler."

The king didn't say anything to those words and rather, after brooding on a few dark thoughts, changed the subject.

"Where will you travel to?" The king queried. "How will you know, when that day comes, that you have travelled far enough?"  
The other man laughed at these words.

"There's no such thing as far enough, your Highness." He said. "But, I guess – if you have to know, I intent to try and reach the realm beyond the Flightless Realm. If that is possible of course. Otherwise, I will explore as much as I can of the Flightless Realm as I intend to be the first person to write a book about it. Have you noticed that we have precious little knowledge of what lies there, and of the lands beyond?"

The king shook his head with an amused smile.

"This world is too small for you my friend." He said. "Your curiosity has grown to magnificent proportions ever since those six visitors from the realm beyond came to our court." He looked to the window. "I wonder if they ever returned home safely."  
Master Anwar smiled and nodded to himself.

"Oh, I think they did."

The king fixed him with a stern look.

"You never told me what they discussed around the breakfast table." He said with mock irritation. "May I enquire as to what they discussed?"  
His right hand man turned to smile at him, and shook his head ever so slightly.

"They only spoke of home your Highness." He said. "That was all."

The king raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall, studying his friend.

"Do you think you'll ever see them again?" He queried.  
Master Anwar the Tinker hesitated over his book then nodded, and put it away.

"Oh, I think I will your Highness. I think I will."

&&&

And, in the future a dance academy's kitchen was occupied by six people in the dead of night.

"Man." Slam said as he poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and joined Joanie where she was sitting crossed legged on the kitchen counter, her math's work book spread out before her.

"Did you guys imagine that Dame Skyla could climb into anybody in the way she did when she found out we had the glove?"  
Jade smiled slightly and carefully moved so that she was closer to Slam.

"At least she reprimanded us for having the glove Slam, and not disappearing on her for what?" She glanced at the others. "Five days?"  
Camille shook her head in disbelief as she rummaged through the cupboards.

"Five days." She repeated. "It felt like a lifetime. I still can't believe it's the same day we left. I mean, wow."

Angelica chuckled softly from where she sat with Breeze at the table.

"Wow is like, such an understatement Camille." She said. "And, thank you guys. For sticking with me. You had every right just to just like, you know, throw me to the proverbial wolves or something. This was my fault."

Breeze shook his head and touched her arm lightly.

"I've been thinking about that Angel." He said softly, before turning to the others. "I'm thinking, this was something that should've happened. And, you messing with the Skyswirlstone just provided a conduit for it _to_ happen."

Joanie gave him a tired look and closed her book.

"So you're saying that we were meant to go through. That I was meant to tell Skyler of his brother, that Master Robain was meant to die in the manner that he did to cause the vortex in the Netherworld and… That I was meant to fall asleep in Dame Skyla's truck in the beginning. Like, no choice or free will, just. Fate."

Breeze chuckled softly and unconsciously took Angelica's hand to kiss it.

"It's too late to debate that." He said. "But, yes, I think we were. There are no answers to these questions Joanie. But, here's another – how did you know that you would be okay when you came through? You were pretty insistent in the hall, and – I have to admit, almost too late."

Joanie blinked tiredly and rubbed her brow.

"I didn't." She admitted and yawned. "Not immediately, not definitively. But, I guess it was something that Master Robain told me. I didn't see it immediately; I didn't even understand that he was trying to tell me something." She yawned and opened her book again. "Looking back now, I think he knew from the beginning what was going to happen. He kept telling me that I couldn't change the past because I couldn't change what had already happened. It's…" She sighed. "Enough to give me a headache at this time of night. I can't think like that."

She closed her eyes.  
Camille rejoined the group, bringing with her one of Senora Romano's secret stash of cookies. She held them up to each of her fellow students.

"I have a question." She said as she settled on the table close to Angelica and Breeze. "What now? Do we tell Skyla of this, or do we just let it pass?"

Jade shrugged. "What difference will it make Camille?"  
The African-American girl shrugged and helped herself to a second cookie.

"It might give her some peace, that there was absolutely nothing that could've been done to prevent Skyclone from robbing her of her husband. That there was nothing more than she could've done. I mean, Joanie all but told Skyler what was going to happen. He could've prevented it but, it still happened. It was meant to be."

Jade shook her head quickly. "If you put it that way Camille, it will crush her."

The girl shrugged apologetically. "So we don't tell her then. It's as simple as that."

The Skydancers looked at each other and nodded ever so slightly. Slam edged over to Jade so that his shoulder could touch hers.

"Here's a thought." He said. "Who's going to take over the kingdom from Skyla if Skyler does not come back, what will happen then?"

The Skydancers frowned as they thought on this.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Jade said finally. "Dame Skyla never talks about it. I don't even truly know how the heir is chosen." She glanced at Joanie to see her nodding off. "I mean, it can't be conventional. Skyclone was the eldest and he wasn't the heir." She moved away from Slam, but not before touching his hand briefly, and went to tap their youngest on the shoulder.

"Let's get you to bed Joanie." She whispered softly when the young girl jerked awake. "That wonderful math that you love _so much_ can wait till tomorrow."

The rest chuckled at the words. It had been very funny seeing Joanie leave in the way that she did.

Breeze stood up as well, pulling Angelica up with him.

"Tempus fugit." He said to himself. "Time, like us, flies you guys. Let's get to bed, we are all home safe and our world has not been changed. In the end I guess it is all that we can be grateful for."

He watched as Jade helped Joanie off of the counter and put a steadying arm around her shoulders.

"Tomorrow will take care of itself."

FIN – Time Walk Dance.

_AN: And, that settles it. LOL. 93 pages, 65283 words and almost three years later I can finally close of this story. _

_I was grossly disappointed in myself for taking so long to finish it, but I've come to the conclusion that, time issues aside, I went into this fic completely unprepared and unsure of what I wanted to write. I wanted to put it in, but in truth, I had only had a beginning and an ending for it.  
But, luckily I've managed through and I have to say BRAVO to those of you who stuck with me. Thank you guys, it's a great pleasure._

My plans forward is to repost the original Skydancers story that I posted "To Dance with Lords and Ladies" (the one that sort of started all of this) which is actually supposed to come after this story. So, it's time to get my time line right. After that, (it should go rather quickly, I only want to do some basic work revision work on it) I'll start on ANOTHER Fic that will be more Skyla centred: Ghost of a Rose. 

_And that is it, thank you for reading this – and thank you for seeing it through. I will remain, your humble servant for as long as you do so. _

_Hugz_

_Alyssa_

_ON A LAST NOTE -_

This story is dedicated to all the new friends I had made in the course of writing this story. To Sue, who taught me what people are willing to do for love, to Ingrid who taught me how to survive without it. To Annalien who showed me that you don't need to be in your twenties to start a new life and to Sanet who can carry her burdens in silence. And… to the Marie's. I'm not going to say anything more. :P 

_And, to Arlene.  
Always Arlene. _


End file.
